Harry Potter and the Mexican Mages
by crazy james
Summary: At age five, Harry Potter descovered his powers. At age six he ran away from his abusive relatives. Two months later he started school in Mexico. And now, at age eleven, he has recieved two invitations to schools that claim to teach magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It hurt, everywhere, it hurt like it never had; but what had brought on the pain had been worth it in the end, very much so.

He had been running from his cousin, an overweight child and his gang, they were trying to 'hunt' him, but he had been faster, he had lost them, for a while.

They had found him behind the kitchens and were about to 'win' their game, but he had teleported to the roof somehow, escaping, however temporarily, from the pain.

He had spent the rest of the day pondering on what had happened and if things like that had happened before. They had.

He had turned a teacher's wig yellow back in first year, he had grown out his hair overnight when his aunt had horribly cut it, he had shrunk a horrible jumper when they wanted him to put it on, he had made a book fly to him.

He had powers, he didn't know how, or why, but he had them.

He had spent the last three hours since the punishment trying to come up with how the powers worked, WHY they existed. His only theory was that he called on them on times of distress, when emotions were running high, but only negative emotions worked.

He could not once recall anything happen on the few time of happiness he remembered.

For now though, he would try to call on them voluntarily.

* * *

It was working, yesterday, after two weeks of endless trying; he had finally called upon his powers by choice.

I wasn't anything big, he only levitated a block of wood inside his cupboard, but it was improvement.

He had done it for one hour, and it left him exhausted enough that he didn't dream that night, but would try doing different things.

It was only a matter of time before he could find out how to teleport, and then he would escape his prison.

He had done it, he had teleported out of his cupboard during the night, stole some food, a bit of money, and went back in, with enough 'power' left to practice his others abilities for half an hour.

He only had to stay enough time to gather enough money to live until he got to his 'safe heaven, wherever that would be.

* * *

He had decided to escape during his sixth birthday in five months.

His safe heaven would be Spain, Mexico or South-America. They were non-english countries, so no one would think to look there for him.

Five more months of prison, then freedom would be his.

His Spanish was coming along nicely, his trips to the local library, combined with what they teached in school would leave him with a good enough understanding of the language to not look like an illegal immigrant.

Three more months, no more than that, he would escape his relatives soon.

* * *

One week left.

He had taken out a book from the library that was entirely on Spanish. He understood most of it, so it was only safe to say that what he hadn't learned when the time came he would learn when he arrived in Mexico.

Seven more days, and then his torture would be over.

* * *

He had done it, he had successfully escaped from his relatives and no one would be the wiser until later, by the time he was already on his way out of the continent.

The small kid looked at the house that had been his prison for six year and smiled.

It was cold, but if one were to look directly into his eyes, they would find something that hadn't been there weeks ago: joy.

The day of July thirty first, Harry Potter disappeared from England.

He would then be seen later on board of a luggage bay in a plane on route to Mexico.

He would not be seen again until his reappearance to the Mexican wizarding world and he would remain out of England until his fifteen birthday.


	2. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter**

***Quintana Roo*Mexico*July 5***

In a public school of the state of Quintana Roo, the students were all in a celebrating mood because classes were officially over.

There were only a few cases that had nothing to celebrate, since school was an escape from their home life.

Harry Potter, an 11-year-old with messy raven black hair and emerald-green eyes hidden behind glasses, was one of those cases.

The young Potter had run away from his life in an abusive home when he was six, two years after discovering that he was special, different from the relatives that had taken him in after his parents were killed.

Young Harry still suffered from the past, having many flashbacks to his less than ideal childhood.

He now lived in an orphanage, half a world away of his personal nightmare.

Harry ignored all going on around him, not really paying attention to what people said, but still minding if people wanted to talk to him.

The raven-haired kid left the school grounds, taking his time on his walk to what had been his home for five years.

He passed through plazas, parks, a market and crossed several streets, not really caring about what happened around; he had long since stopped caring about the world. He only cared for himself, and only one other person had managed to keep being a constant in his life, though not in the positive way.

The green-eyed boy took close to an hour to arrive to his destination: That Santa Maria de Fatima home for abandoned children, a place that had been built for orphans of the Mexican Revolution and stayed in business after the war had ended.

Recently they had been getting many more and more orphans because more refugees from Cuba arrived in the country, mostly people escaping from the communists that had taken over the country thirty years ago.

Harry had been there when the state had to start expanding the orphanage that could only handle fifty kids plus staff, to one that could hold over a hundred.

He arrived to see that the workers had left for the day, and that most kids had arrived by bus already.

The kid sat under a tree after taking out a book from his pack; a book by Michel Crichton named 'Next', funny book really, made fun of genetics and patents on that field.

He didn't know how long he sat there under the tree, he only stopped reading when a shadow fell over him, "We've been over this Jaime, you interrupt my reading time, and I may get violent." Said Harry

The boy who had stepped over Harry snorted, he was a tall and bulky kid, the kind of kid that didn't bother watching what he ate and only did enough exercise to be able to walk. His eyes were hazel and his hair a curly brown, "As if you could harm me, _pendejo_"

"You more than anyone should know what I can do, _baboso_" Harry shot back.

Indeed. Harry Potter was normally a very calm boy, if, however, you got him angry, he would use his abilities to boost his own strength, allowing him to damage people twice his size with only enough effort to leave him breathing hard.

Jaime Avila was one person that constantly tried to get Harry mad, if only for the satisfaction of being one of the few people who managed to get a reaction of the normally stoic boy, "Please, if you actually wounded me ONCE I would have sent you to the hospital"

Harry snorted, "Yeah, whatever you say, _pambazo_" the boy smirked as he walked towards his room , enjoying the angry huff Jaime did.

Sometimes being him was a curse, but he needed fun out of somewhere other than books.

* * *

***Three weeks later*June 27**

Harry Potter could say he HATED the Mexican summer. It wasn't the heat; no that only got to 35 degrees C, the problem was the humidity in the air made the already difficult weather impossible thanks to the mugginess that stayed all year round.

The only good thing was that mangos were fruit of the season.

It was because of those causes that Harry hated passing the days outside on the summer, maybe if he was further north, where the heat was dry.

There was an advantage to the summer though, the local ice-skate ring was open, and he loved how cold the place was.

He had discovered the joy of ice-skating when he was nine, having saved all the money the caretakers gave him once a month and what he had found around the building and then went to explore town.

After a couple of hours of wandering the city he had come across a dome-like building with a few cars parked outside. He entered the dome to find the ice ring.

An old man had asked what a kid was doing alone on the ring, and after Harry explained that he was an orphan, Rodrigo, as the man was called, offered lessons for free as long as Harry paid for the skates.

The rest was history.

Harry was one of the few people who went to the ring constantly, since most people preferred to just drive the thirty kilometers to go to the beach.

Today the ring was mostly empty, with only a couple of girls practicing artistic skating.

One thing he didn't understand about them skater girls was that when he entered and started doing his own practice and acrobatics they wouldn't stop staring at him with some weird thing on their eyes.

He stayed there for hours, letting his legs do the thinking and his mind to wander.

He thought about his powers that let him teleport, summon and push things, the ones that let him reinforce his body: he had discovered them when he was five, almost seven years ago.

He knew that they were unique, since no one he had met could do the same things. As far as he knew, only his parent, who he vaguely recalled from a REALLY fuzzy memory from before their death, could do things like that, so maybe it was something that ran on his father's side of the family?

But then there was the feeling he got whenever he thought that, he felt as if though there was much more he could do, so much he could learn, so much he could create.

He felt that somewhere, out in the world, there were more people like him, and he just had to find them.

Harry came to a stop as he looked at the clock: 5Pm, he had to leave, to get back home before curfew.

* * *

***Next day*Santa Maria de Fatima orphanage***

Harry woke up to the feeling of claws digging into his stomach, as if there was a cat or a bird on top of him, but that was impossible, the matron didn't like animals.

Now, since he wasn't much of a morning person, Harry just swatted at whatever was on him before trying to find the comfortable warmth he had created on his bed during the night, but whatever it was that had awakened him, wasn't going to give up yet.

The mop of raven black hair shot upward when a couple of hard things started to hammer him on the head.

Harry scowled as he looked around his small room, trying to find the source, only to stop when his eyes fell on a pair of birds standing on his bedside table.

"_¿Qué chingados?_ Why are there two birds in my room?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

The two birds, an owl and a quetzal, looked at each other, as if communicating, then turned back to him and screeched, holding out their legs, showing the letters tied to them.

'_Who the fuck uses messenger pigeons?' _he thought, undoing the knots, "I suppose you're waiting for a response" he said, the birds nodded in synchrony, "right" he felt really foolish, talking to birds, even if they showed intelligence.

He grabbed the letters, his eyes on the birds as they flew to the, somehow open, window, and seemingly held a conversation between them.

His green eyes roamed over the letters, first to the one the owl had and then the one of the quetzal; the former was written in English for some reason, while the latter had terms that made obvious that it was written by a native of the old civilizations.

He opened the English letter first

_Harry J. Potter_

_Room #35_

_Santa Maria de Fatima Orphanage_

That was creepy, had they been following him?

Ignoring the thought, Harry flipped open the letter

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledoor (Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards_

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You will find all necessary book and equipment in the enclosed list._

_Term starts on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31st_

_Deputy Headmistress. Minerva McGonagall_

That explained the origin of his powers, he was a wizard. Not so hard to swallow considering that he had been doing strange things since childhood.

He opened the letter in Spanish.

_Hun Ab Ku School of magical disciplines_

_Principal Ricardo Rivera de la Vega (Supreme Priest of the Mayan Wizards Council, Deputy of the Mayan teachings in SEP)_

_Sr. Potter._

_You are registered in SEP as a wizard, as such you are required to start your education in one of the three Mexican schools of Magical disciplines. These three schools are all from cultures from the post-classical era, and each are on territories only magical people can be in._

_The Tarahumara Rayenari School, The Aztec Hitzilopchtli School and our very own, The Mayan Hun Ab Ku School of magical Disciplines, these are the schools of magical instruction in Mexico._

_We expect you reply to this letter by August twelfth at the latest, if you aren't registering on this school then you most write which school you are going to._

_The school year starts two weeks after the mundane._

_As you are an Orphan, take this letter to your caretaker, he/she will take you and whoever else from your home is a wizard/witch to the magical market of the region._

_The books required are on the back of the page._

_Have a good day._

Harry sighed as he finished the letter, if there was one thing the Mexicans were good at, specially the higher-ups, was at talking a lot to say just few things, as evidenced by the letter, the president, the climatic forecast, the principal on his past school and that old man who rambled on whenever he stepped on the store crossing the street of the orphanage.

The raven-haired kid looked at the birds and said "You want my reply right now" he had to say it twice, once in Spanish and the second in English, since the owl didn't appear to understand the first time.

The birds bobbed their heads in affirmative.

Harry grabbed a notebook that he hadn't filled out during the school year, ripped two sheets, and started writing.

_Deputy headmistress._

_I'm sorry to say that I will be attending another school, since unfortunately yours is too far away from where I'm living at._

_That is all_

_Harry Potter_

Harry nodded at his short answer, folding it and tying it to the owl's leg, and watched as the bird left on rout to the sea.

He grabbed the second piece of paper and started writing his reply to Principal Rivera.

_Sr. Principal._

_I will be attending your school in September._

_It certainly will clear up some of my ideas about what I can if I have someone who can teach and discus with me._

_I would like to request instructions on how to reach your school when the time comes, or directions on what to do to reach it._

_Yours truly_

_Harry J. Potter._

Harry watched as the quetzal flew away, the letter to the headmaster of the magical school tied to its leg.

He grabbed the letter and left his room, intent on speaking to the matron about what had happened.

* * *

**First chapter of my second story, and my first Harry Potter fanfic.**

**Since I am mexican, it is the culture I know best, which is why this is taking place in the Yucatan Peninsula.**

**Now, I will tell this now, even if the culture is different, there are still problems with the people, and paraphrasing 'The Harmony Bond': Not one culture is perfect and every single one has their flaws.  
**

**Also, keep in mind that most of my work in this story will be completely original up until Harry hits fifteen, adventures, monsters, creatures, magics, most of them will be made up according to mexican folklore and mayan myth.**

**With no further ado.**

**goodbye**


	3. The magical market

**The magical tianguis.**

***Santa Maria de Fatima orphanage*Quintana Roo*Mexico*June 27***

Harry Potter walked towards the matron's room on the westernmost part of the upper floor, where the nursery was also located.

The ten-year-old boy walked into the office to find it unusually crowded: apart from him there were eight children, two of them his age.

There was one face he had hoped wouldn't have been there: Jaime Gonzales Gutierrez, "HEH, the _tragalibros_ decided to look up from his book"

Harry arched an eyebrow at him, "So you left the bathroom already, _seso de pito_"

Jaime growled, making Harry grin and some of the older younger residents snicker.

"_HIJO DE TU.._." the sound of a throat being cleared brought even more amusement to Harry as Jaime paled and turned to look at the matron.

Matron Camila Aguilar de Ayala, or Ms. Cami, as she preferred to be called, was a woman in her late thirties that had taken control of the orphanage a pair of years ago after the previous matron, an old, slightly overweight woman on her sixties, had retired after declaring that she couldn't care for more kids.

Ms. Cami was a nice lady, most of the time, but she didn't hesitate to hand out punishments that lasted weeks if the need arose, like that one time Rivera, one of the kids that arrived from Cuba, started a fight over a chocolate cake.

She was 1.55m, with dark brown hair and eyes of the same color, and tanned skin, though he suspected that it was because of some Indian blood somewhere along her family line rather than sun-tan.

Right now she was looking at the two of them with a glare that promised no deserts for the rest of the week, not that harry minded, as long as there weren't mangos.

How he LOVED them mangos.

Ms. Cami shook her head, "I believe all of you have received your school letters already" the older children nodded surely, but the three ten-year-olds did it hesitantly, "Good, now, I assume you three are confused" she looked at the three of them. Only Harry shook his head, making the matron raise an eyebrow, "You knew already?" she asked bewildered.

Harry nodded, "Since about a year before I arrived, though it was only a guess"

"Still, it is impressive that you suspected it that early, most don't know until they start the _secundaria_" she said, looking at him in the eyes. She turned back to the other two kids of his age, "You two received a letter today, which letter explains only some things, such as where you will be going for _secundaria_ and _prepa_, but it didn't explain WHAT you are.

"Simply put, you three are mages, wizards in case of Harry and Jaime, witch in your case Lucia.

"For the next six years you will be attending a school a few miles away from Chichen-Itza, where an unplotable pyramid that dates to the classic era and was hidden as soon as the Spanish entered the land.

"It's called, as the letter says, Hun Ab Kun School of magical disciplines, there they'll teach you to control your magic"

Jaime and Lucia still looked a bit confused, so an older boy of about sixteen, explained, "Some way, somehow, you won the _loto_ on the gene pool and got to have magic."

Ms. Cami shook her head and sighed, "I'll be taking you to the magical market tomorrow, I want you to be ready by 10AM"

Everyone nodded before walking out of the room, the older kids chatting about the coming year while Lucia walked away to talk to her friends as did Jaime.

Harry just walked to his room to pick up his book of the week; The Alchemist by Michel Scott.

* * *

***June 28*Quintana Roo* Chetumal***

Harry lagged behind his group as they walked towards a closed-off section of the local market, a place with many stands and carts selling toys, clothes, games and souvenirs.

The part of the park they were approaching was where an old aqueduct threatened to fall any second, though it only looked like that if you were mundane.

To any mage looking at it, a vibe of something old, ancient even, could be felt.

Harry assumed it was hiding the market.

Ms. Cami told the older kids to pass and to wait for them on the other side of the duct, making Harry cock his head in a confused sense of understanding.

One of the teens leaned against the pillar of the duct, punching it three times in different rocks and moving under the arch.

Harry gasped as the teen disappeared, leaving only a slight rippling of air behind him.

The other five older kids followed soon after, each vanishing with only the rippling air as a clue of where they had been.

Ms. Cami turned to the three of them, chuckling at their shocked expressions, "That was them entering the magical _tianguis_, come with me" the followed her to the pillar the teens had punched, "This pillar is the key to entering the magical community, and to open the doorway you must punch these three" she pointed them out, making them count the line and column of each (Sixth up, eight rock. Seventh up, tenth across. Tenth up, fifth across), "The order doesn't matter; as long as you punch the three bricks it should be ok."

When the matron asked them who wanted to be first, Harry walked up to the pillar and tapped the three bricks and walked through the portal, raising both eyebrows in amassment at the sheer size of the magical district.

He lowered one when he saw the absurdity of some clothes.

Men were walking around wearing jaguar loincloths and leather shoulder pads of the same animal while women followed walking in white blouses and matching skirts. Some were also wearing plumes with feathers of all colors.

The raven-haired kid walked over to where the older teens were standing, looking around the stands, trying to look at everything that was being put on display: coatl scales and feathers, aole fangs, ahuizotl blood, salamander scales, jade bracelets, silver pendants, quetzal feathers, ahuizotl needles, xicoatl venom and more things he recognized from the time he had picked up a book of ancient Mesoamerican mythology.

It was amazing that apparently most of what he had read was real.

Truly amazing.

He looked down to the floor, frowning as he saw cobblestone rather than concrete. Surely they would prefer cement when walking on sandals.

Then again, they looked as if the Spanish had never conquered them, so maybe it was because of that.

He hoped that technology wasn't lost on the culture.

* * *

***Two hours later***

Harry changed his cauldron (pewter and iron) to his left hand after his right started to go numb again, mentally ticking off the things that were on the back of the school letter.

Cauldron and stirring rod-check

Basic potion ingredients-check

Telescope and binoculars (he was glad that they had been introduced to the magic community) - check.

Traditional Mayan attire-as ridiculous as it would be wearing it, check.

Only his books and his 'focus' were missing. He absently wondered what passed as fiction.

There were only three buildings, shacks more than anything, in the market: the animal shop, where some cats, birds and lizards could be seen, the library, and the foci shop, where and old man was sitting behind the counter.

Harry walked a little ways behind the rest of the group, trying to figure what the types of foci were: he had read that the ancient Mayan priests used staffs and daggers for ceremonies, so it could be either; then there was the obvious wand and the possibility of the macuahuitl, the Mesoamerican version of a sword and the huitzauhqui, the obsidian battle-axe, though the last two were not likely.

Harry took out his list as they entered the book store, scanning its contents:

_Battle magic for beginners by Tepochtli Rivera Rodriguez_

_Astronomy for the apprentice by Chitlalin Gonzales Aguilar_

_Transfiguration: the beginners guide by Fernando Julio de Alarcon Rodrigez_

_Charms for the rookies by High Priest Hiuhtonal_

_All you need to know about plants by Chief Healer Malinalli._

_American and European potions and droughts by Cozcaapa Lopez Frenandez_

_History of the American continent by Armando Sanchez Sanchondo._

_An introduction to rituals by High Priest Hiuhtonal_

_Finding your Nagual by Cuauhtli De Isla Jimenez_

Harry picked the books one by one, stopping at the battle magic aisle for several minutes, looking at magical defense books.

He did the same when he found the Nagual book, pausing when his eyes passed by a book titled _Theory of transformation, helping with your animal_. He grabbed it.

He wandered the store while the others found their books, thoroughly searching the fiction section, grabbing three books for his collection: _Battles of a Jaguar_, _Warrior of the sun_ and _The first battle mage_

What could he say; he liked action novels.

The fact that they didn't sound so far-fetched was a bonus.

Harry paid for his books, letting the matron use the funds for the school ones and using his own money for the four he wanted for himself.

Now he only needed something to channel his magic through and he would be a full wizard.

* * *

***Zyanya foci seller***

The Zyanya family was one of the oldest foci crafters in Mexico, some of the members having served for the Jaguar Soldiers of old when their weapons broke or dulled.

When the Spanish arrived they had been one of the first to start moving to a safe house, distrusting the people other, less intelligent, Mayan citizens, believed gods.

One of the sons of the family had tried warning the emperor of the upcoming danger.

He had been used as a sacrifice.

Since then the Zyanya had crafted weapons for both sides of a conflict, staying neutral because of the betrayal they had suffered at the hand of their leader.

Cuicacani Zyanya was the current weapon crafter of the family, having served that role for almost thirty years now, ever since the grand earthquake of the '65 had killed his father when the man was on the annual Mexican crafters convention.

He was, as expected of a man of his descent, a light-brown skinned man with dark green eyes and dark brown hair, and even though he was on his fifties, Cuicacani still looked on his thirties, both because of his magic and because of the diet he had.

When the three youngest recognized mages of the Santa Maria de Fatima orphanage entered his store he looked at the in the eye and judged what he saw.

'_A young man that longed for freedom, finding it in the world of fiction, yet, beneath the cold persona, is a caring soul' _Cuicacani moved his eyes from Harry to Jaime, _'A boy disappointed by the hand life gave him, looking to make his life what he wants of it_' the man's head cocked towards the only girl in the group, _'Taken from parents that prefer drugs above a daughter, molded by friends that mean her live to her_' Caucacani nodded to himself, already making predictions about their type of focus, '_two warriors and a healer no doubt_'

As soon as Harry entered the store he felt the power stored in the building, waiting for someone to release it, to use it for what they wanted.

It was as if he had been submerged in the sea.

Harry locked eyes with the vendor, who seemed to nod with…approval?

"Camila Agular, ceremonial dagger, palm tree handle and obsidian blade with graphite runes, transformable for easier cloaking with a core of crushed Ek Chuah" Caucacani's eyes looked vacant as he looked at , "You rarely use it and prefer a Spanish wand for everyday use"

Ms. Cami nodded, knowing that the man was telling the truth, even though they saw only twice a year, "It is not practical, even when transformed, I'm afraid"

The Zyanya crafter just nodded and guided them to the back of the store, where they found a hallway with three doors, "I've no doubt that you feel something coming from one of those doors," the Mayan crafter stood in the middle of the hallway, "Enter the one you feel the call from"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to find his magic, something he had done for the first time when he was five.

The raven-haired child relaxed as he felt the constant pulses emerging from his center, flowing through his body just as his blood did, singing in harmony with nature.

His eyes closed and in trance, the young Potter walked forward, letting his feet carry him into one of the rooms.

Harry didn't leave the trance even as he entered the room, too lost in the feel of his magic to notice the rows of weapons that sat on the room, only noticing the way his powers led him to.

The green-eyed boy grasped what he had in front of him, gasping as a flood of liquid fire traveled through him.

An uncomfortable sensation and it didn't feel exactly right, but somehow, he knew that it was to be.

His trance snapped and he jumped a foot in the air as a voice behind him spoke, "A one and a half meters macuahuitl made of mesquite, with silver and copper blades, the tail feather of a coatl powdered with the crushed fang of a magical jaguar" the Indian weapon crafter said, "the weapon of an elite, I expect you to do an honor to it," the man walked to where Jaime had found his own weapon, "Tap the center to reduce it, that way it won't be detected"

* * *

**And so enters the Mayan magical culture, and already Harry found things to criticize about it.**

**I have to admit, writting him was fun, and hopefully it won't stop being until WAY later.**

**Not much to say, so I'll leave you now.**

**Wait for next week-**


	4. The deal

**The deal**

***Santa Maria de Fatima Orphanage*Quintana Roo*July 13***

Harry Potter was engaged in a staring contest; this in itself wasn't uncommon, as he constantly intimidated people by looking at them from above his glasses. No what was unusual was the fact the he was twitching and scowling, something not even Jaime could manage to get him to do.

The reason he was annoyed was sitting in front of him, with its tongue lolling off its mouth, its tail flapping behind, a wolf pup had somehow found a way out of its habitat and into Harrys room, something no animal should be able to do.

"You should NOT be here" the pup just continued panting, "you are an arid forest animal, we are in tropical weather, you should leave" the pup cocked its head and whined, "I will get in trouble if someone sees you, leave NOW"

The wolf, a small thing no taller than his shin, with grey fur and yellow eyes, just laid down, still staring at him.

Harry felt a vein throb in his forehead in annoyance, how dare the damn thing to ignore him.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm down before his magic lashed out.

The ten-year-old move to pick up the pup to take it to the zoo, but the damn thing moved out of his reach. Harry tried again, and again, and again, the irritation slowly but surely flowing out of him, and eventually, he started to laugh.

Harry threw himself onto the floor in an effort to catch the slippery animal, getting his hands around the wolf's torso just before the pup disappeared under the bed.

Harry stared at the puppy in the eyes grinning, sweating and panting; he hadn't been in the same condition since the last time he went to the ice ring, almost a full month ago.

"I suppose…" Harry tried to calm his breathing, "I could…keep you…but stay hidden, always" The pup just licked his face, making harry snort.

* * *

***Harry's room*July 15***

"I still have to name you" said Harry to the pup, the wolf bobbing his head, as if understanding him, "How do you like Izel?" the pup shook his head, "Jack?" another shake, Harry smirked, "Fido?" the wolf growled, making him snicker, "alright, no funny names, Jill?" Harry took out one book on the Mayan culture, of names and birth traditions, and flipped through the pages, stopping on one name that called out to him, "I'll name you Itzmin, thunder, no discussion"

The wolf barked, happy at the name.

Harry picked the now named Itzmin and sited him on his lap, laying down and reaching for one of the books he had bought on the magical library.

It was unfortunate however, that just as he got comfortable and started petting his new pet, a quetzal arrived on his, making him groan, annoyed at the distraction.

The annoyance turned to curiosity as the colorful parrot held out its paw.

Harry undid the knot, holding the letter on his hands and laying down again, Itzmin taking his place on his lap again.

Harry opened and read the letter from the principal Rivera de la Vega

_Sr. Potter_

_You are one of the few that actually thought to ask how you will get to the school, that is good, you are independent, but you should learn to trust some authorities, I'm pretty sure that your caretaker isn't as useless as the president, but I can't judge._

_Your caretaker, whatever her name is, will take you to the inter-estate bus station. Once there you will see the perpetually closed ticket booth, if you put your magic focus through the aperture at the bottom, it will open the gateway into the magical side of the station, where you will board one of the three busses, each one going to one of the national schools._

_After boarding the bus, you will ride for the time it takes to reach Hun Ab Kun, and then you will wait for the rest of the students to arrive, then you eat, and then you are assigned dorms._

_You still have your vacations though, so enjoy them, Kukulcan knows I can't._

* * *

***The next day***

Harry stood up from his bed and came out of his room, carefully closing the door behind him as to not alert anyone that he was coming out; he had a reputation as a loner after all.

He walked towards the kitchen of the orphanage, a large room that kept all the food in the building, all under lock and key with the exception of milk and fruits, since those were never more than a block away to buy.

Itzmin liked milk, as he was sure all young animals did, and jam, which was only available at breakfast and dinner, so he had to make sure to take a big portion during those times, since he didn't want the pup to starve.

Harry had been thinking over the idea of telling Miss Cami about Itzmin, but he really didn't want the young wolf to go, as it was a good distraction for when he was so bored that even books couldn't entertain him, something that had been happening a lot more lately.

He just couldn't wait to go to his new school; the emotion was too much for him.

He grabbed a mango and served himself a glass of milk, which he would then dump on an empty plate from where Itzmin drank.

He peeled the mango, thinking on what he had learned from the few school books he had started; the battle magic course mainly dealt with how to deal with threats efficiently, but if he had read right then they would start with some serious stuff during _prepa, _with curses that were designed only to maim or kill.

It was no wonder that the Mayans had held on that long in Tzin-Tzun-Tzan if they had curses that deadly.

Add in the weapons that according to some could behead a horse in one swing, then it was obvious as to how.

That he had an affinity to the weapon of legends; he didn't want to end up a killer.

He grabbed the now peeled mango, not worrying about getting his hands dirty, and walked back to his room, dancing around occupied rooms, not wanting to be seen, unless the youngest children saw him, they just didn't pay attention to anything.

The raven-haired child entered his room, just to scowl at what he saw, "What are you in MY room?"

* * *

***Five minutes earlier***

Luz Uribe, or Lucy, as she preferred, was the very definition of a people person; she liked her friends and was friendly with everybody but a few people that she genuinely disliked or that they didn't have interest in her.

At eleven, almost twelve, she was already filling out, an early bloomer, if you will; her green eyes, fair skin and blond hair, a rarity in Mexico, made her a beautiful image, even though she was starting to lose the 'cute' touch to her.

One of the few people that ignored her existence was Harry Potter, a fellow orphan who spent much of his time reading, skating or thinking, making him unapproachable by many with the exception of Miss Cami, the old man that had taught him to skate and the fruit vendor of the park.

How the boy had managed to strike up a friendship with such a snappish man was beyond her.

The problem however, was that she was witch, as staff wielding witch, and she didn't want to go alone into this new culture, where she would have to learn everything about proper decorum again if she wanted to stay connected.

Harry Potter was a solution; the boy spent hours on end reading about everything and anything, and she was sure that he had some answers about how the Mayan culture used to be: traditions, festivities, gods and all that they celebrated.

But the boy was so closed off that getting to know him was impossible if you didn't offer him something in exchange, something that he was interested in, most likely how he had managed to befriend the grumpy fruit seller.

And so, in the hopes of getting the info out him, she went to his room, something only the caretaker and the cooks dared to do.

Some said that he kept the people that entered his room as prisoners, others that unless you were invited in his floor would swallow you.

Crazy kid rumors, but he had said that he suspected he had magic since he was five, so it wasn't entirely unexpected if he managed to that.

Her heart pounding on her chest, she slowly opened the door, expecting the worse but hoping for nothing more than a scowl.

What she saw surprised her: a room covered with books of various authors; Verne, Chricton, Scott, Servantes, unknown authors that had just surfaced a club-like board of wood with spikes on the sides was displayed in one of the bookshelves.

Buit what caught her attention was a sleeping figure on the bed, a small dog with gray fur, as small as she would probably see, but it was just so "CUTE!" she ran to the bed and picked the puppy up, squealing even more as it woke up and yawned, before starting to purr as she petted it.

The moment was ruined when her objective arrived, "What are you doing in MY room?" asked the green eyed boy.

Harry moved to his macuahuitl and reduced it, pointing it at her for nothing more that intimidation, "I've made it quite clear with the many times I have beaten Jaime that my room is MINE only" his eyes shone with annoyance, not quite anger, but nearly there, "So, I'll ask again, WHY. ARE. YOU. HERE?"

Lucy gulped and licked her lips, "I-I wanted some information, I didn't want to go in blind to the school" she answered.

Harry narrowed his eyes, but resized the sword and put it on his shelve and stayed within hand reach, "Itzmin, here" the wolf whined but complied, walking over to him and sitting down next to him, "What do you want to know, and how are you going to pay me?" he asked, not really expecting an answer to his second question, as the few books that interested him would probably never reach the country.

"Everything, customs mainly, but I don't know how to pay you" the blond replied.

Harry pulled the chair of his desk to him, sitting down on it with his front to the back of the chair, and picked up Itzmin, putting him in the gap between his tights.

His green eyes locked on her lighter ones, thinking on what he could ask of her as payment if he did teach her; there was no knowledge she could offer since she was more outgoing and less studious than him, she couldn't provide him with fruit since _Don_ Aldo already gave him a mango for a single _peso_ whenever he passed by his stand, of course, if she turned out a gossip she could help him get information.

A good spy always helped in any situations, and if she spread good things about him, then it would keep the wolves and their sheep from him.

His mind made up, he reached for one of the books that Miss Cami had given to him a few days ago about the current Mayan magical culture, "_La Secretaria de Magos Mayas_ is the magical government in the Yucatan peninsula and Chiapas and Tabasco, it regulates the all the mages that decided to go with the Mayan people for their magical training.

"It is divided in sections, the police, the military, the researchers, the priests, the healers and the administrators, each one with their own purposes and needs, but that is something you will learn at the school.

"The families all live in the same house, sectioned for each subfamily and with a shack for the workers if the family is wealthy enough.

"Men are mostly warriors and farmers, though some are also weapon-smiths or ceramic workers, and dressed accordingly, apart from the people on the government and the nobility, though those are mostly like the British lords, just wealthy people that helped the original regime.

"Women were important, since they provided the family with money from what they crafted, vases, cutlery and clothes, also raising animals and brewing drinks for religious ceremonies, they still help, but in different things, like medicine.

"The religion, still practiced to some extent, is dualist, polytheist and naturalist; gods of both good and evil are, according to mythology, in a constant battle that neither shall ever win.

"The rites are rather savage, offering WILLING innocents to their gods in order to gain land fertility or the sacrifice of foreigners made by warriors to ascend in power, then there are the dances that people from different social classes perform in order gain favor from a deity, the fasting and sexual abstinence practiced during the bad months, the religious use of drugs and the sacrifice of wildlife.

"Of these only the sacrifices of wildlife, use of drugs and willing blood sacrifices, with the conditional sacrifice of criminals and enemies of the state by the police and military are still practiced.

"The ball game is still practiced and really popular; the players have to use either tools or their waists to pass the ball through the hoop of the rival team, and the winner could take the property of the losers if he so wanted.

"Other than that, everything will be explained in the school, the only thing you need to know is that the runes are phonetic-pictograms" Harry snapped the book closed and put it back in the shelve, taking some pleasure in Luz's face when he pushed into place with his magic, "From now on you will tell me everything of importance happening wherever you go, understand?" she nodded slowly, thanking God that he had only asked that of her, "good, now, you won't tell anyone of my pet, and won't EVER enter my room without my permission, goodbye"

The girl left the room hastily, jumping when the door snapped shut behind her.

* * *

**There, a basic overview of the Mayan culture, both ancient muggle and modern magical.**

**I admit, at first I planned to just put bits and pieces every chapter until you got the full picture, but then I did the first part of the scene with Luzy and it went from there.**

**Now, during my investigations on the mayan culture I discovered some interesting things: they were the least bloody of the important mesoamerican cultures, even with the sacrifises, they have very little gods when compared to other cultures, six mayor and ten minor gods and their culture was very advanced in the field of science, espeially medicine and astronomy.**

**Also, did you know there is goddes of suicide? there is.**

**I would also like to answer a review by aDiadem: the Mayans had their main cities on what is now the states of Yucatan, Campeche, Quintana Roo, Tabasco and Chiapas in Mexico and Guatemala, Honduras, El Salvador and Belice in Central Amerca; Chiapas was part of Central America until some time on the late 1800's, when it was added to the mexican territory, but the main ruins, the larger number of the Polities that formed the empire are in the Yucatan Peninsula.  
**

**The wolf, Itzmin, was pretty much a spur of the moment thing; I had planned for Harry to have some kind of bird to deliver messages, but then I thought, 'he has no one to comunicate with other than adults,' so my brain decide to act on it's own, much like it did with the rest of the chapter.**

**You'll be hearing from me next week.**

**Until then.**


	5. Arriving to school

**A journy begins**

***Bus station*magical side*Early morning*September 7***

Harry and Itzmin stepped through the doorway that separated the magical station from the mundane one; Harry wasn't impressed.

Hundreds of families, all dressed in the traditional Mayan attire, moved about the, obviously enlarged, room, giving teary hugs or cheery goodbyes, though the later were probably brothers, and with parents fussing over their children.

The raven-haired boy stepped inside the last bus in the large line, the quietest, and ignoring the bustle of the depot, his Mexican wolf sitting on his lap, took out his book, The Mysterious Island by Verne, and immersed himself in it.

This one was one of his favorite books, along with Two Years' vacation and Michael Strogoff; five men, an engineer, his servant and three friends, trying to survive and island in the middle of the Pacific while trying to figure out the strange yet helpful things that happened in the island, starting a small, there were only five men and a dog, community that managed to thrive against all odds.

It was also funny how Verne shamelessly advertised one of his previous works.

After a few chapters though, he let his mind wander; what would school in an ancient city be like?

He had asked Miss Cami what was there to know about Hun Ab Kun and she had told him some of the basic things: rooms were like family houses, with each year having one house each, a giant mess hall for all years to eat in, with open kitchens for those with different needs, classes inside pyramids, balames harvesting food for the kitchens.

It all sounded great, but there was one thing he couldn't help but ponder on: the school accepted any kind of magical people as long as they were humanoid.

The idea was great, promote equality, but Harry couldn't help but feel skeptical; how would different species would get along?

It was proved that humans were distrustful by nature, add in humanoids like aluxes and chupacabras and you got trouble waiting to happen between the prejudiced people.

He couldn't help but finger his focus at the thought of what WOULD happen.

He would wait for his judgment on other species though; otherwise he would be too much like _them_.

A weight settled next to him, making him glance to his left.

A boy his age, the normal natural tanned of someone of Mayan descent, with squinted eyes and black hair, though not as dark as Harry's own, "Yo, name's Miztli" said the boy, before taking out his own book and a thermo.

"Harry," he wouldn't add anything else; he knew nothing about the boy.

The two sat in silence, both quietly reading, immersed in the story each had on their hand.

Half an hour after Miztli sat next to Harry, exactly ten o'clock and Harry put his book away to prevent motion sickness, as he had never traveled by bus before, only by the orphanage's van.

Out of the corner of his emerald eyes, Harry noticed that Miztli still had his book out, and had a VERY recognizable trait about him: his eyes were red and were glancing at Itzmin.

"You are a chupacabra" stated Harry, making the tanned boy turn to him.

Miztli smirked, "you just notice," a chuckle came out of the boy's mouth, "yes, I am an animal-blood-sucker"

Harry leaned in, curious, "so chupacabras are vampires?" he asked.

"Yes and no," answered the boy, "a chupacabra, all chupacabras, are vampires that prefer animal blood to human blood."

"So it is a choice," said Harry, "you choose what to eat"

"No, not really," Miztli shook his head, "the first chupacabra, a Spanish vampire by the name of Homero, stopped drinking human blood after falling in love with a human woman.

"After a few times feeding off of her, Homero realized that he was doing damage to her, so he vowed to never eat the blood of a human until the day she died.

"This meant feeding off of the next best thing, animal blood.

"Now, one of the reason normal vampires are immortal is because of the life-force and magic that human blood carries, a chupacabra, because of feeding off of animals, that while they do magic and life-force on the blood, it's not as much as a human's, meaning shorter lifespans.

"Homero had three children with his woman, all vampires, but they couldn't stand human blood when their mother offered them, and so, Homero started a farm.

"With time the wife died and the children married, and Homero discovered that he couldn't stand human blood anymore," Harry nodded, thinking over what could have created the intolerance, "The rest is history."

"So, in the thermo..?" he let the question hang.

"Goat blood" the boy took a drink, trying not to reach out to Harry's pup, "I would prefer Kukulkan blood," the blood drinker had a far-off look, "that packs a nice punch"

Harry raised an eyebrow, making Miztli shrug, "magical blood is always better"

Harry nodded and looked out the window, petting the wolf pup.

It was the beginning of his first true friendship.

* * *

***Hun Ab Kun*1PM***

The first thing Harry did as soon as he got off the bus was grin, Miztli widening his eyes at the look of the city and Itzmin panting in excitement at the potential fun he could have, "I'm going to like it here" said Harry.

The only way to describe the feel of the place was peaceful; the sound of animals coming from the forest around the campus, the faint sound of running water in the background, with people chatting in the yards, wearing the traditional garb.

As background were the imposing pyramids, easily five stories tall each, some taller than others; the houses stood smaller, with just one floor but just as awe-inspiring, as they could handle about five hundred people each.

There was a field to the side, where some hooded creatures worked on the ground or with cattle.

Scattered about the city were several trees of different kinds (Harry caught a mango tree), all with wide trunks and big shadows just waiting for people to lay down on them.

Harry grabbed his trunk, fully plastic and small compared to some others (really, just what kind of idiot would take a wooden trunk?), but not the smallest of them all, that belonged to one that wouldn't look out-of-place in a common school.

The raven-haired kid took out his macuahuitl and resized it, making a boy near him whistle, "Nice thing you got there, never seen one that size"

Harry just shrugged and put it on his waist using a leather belt.

He had it, why not leave it at the ready?

"He's right, you know?" said Miztli as he caught up, making Harry glance at him, "the average length of those thing is a meter, you having one half again the average says something about your potential"

"What did YOU pick?" asked Harry, "if mine is special then yours must be really different"

Miztlu shrugged, "I got a bow" he took a small piece of wood from his waistband, "magical arrows, best for long-range, usable at short, perfect for household use when shrunk"

Harry nodded, filing away the information, "any idea what to expect of teachers?"

"Other than cross them" Harry nodded again, "not much, father went to Huitzilopotchtli, so I only know the thing we'll see"

"So, you know nothing," Harry sighed, "and here I expected you to be smart"

Miztli looked affronted, "I'll have you know that I prefer practical stuff"

Harry smirked, noting that it was mock anger on the chupacabra's eyes, "that's what brutes say when asked"

"Says the guy with a sword"

"I prefer the term defender"

"Your pet's a brute too."

"He's a grey wolf, of course he's strong"

"This will get us nowhere"

"Indeed, but I quite like a verbal battle, my normal opponent is just too easy to beat"

Miztli raised his eyebrow, "You constantly insult someone"

"He starts" Harry shrugged as the two entered one of the houses, "I just like seeing frustration in someone's eyes, really amusing"

"You sadistic?" asked Miztli.

"No, I don't like to cause pain" answered Harry.

"Heh, you won't like battle class much," the chupacabra grinned, "father told me there are many fights in it"

"You said he went to the Aztec school"

"He did, but he's part of the SEP council."

"So you know the syllabus"

"I told ya, I know only what we'll see"

Harry shook his head, he couldn't wait to start learning magic, specially charms and potions.

* * *

**Explonation time:**

**An Alux, acording to Mayan lore, is a creature of either order or chaos, depending on the nature, they will either attack a human or help them out as long as they recieve something, most however stay neutral and try to help keep peace; they are short, the tallest standing at a meter and a half, with slightly pointed ears and eyes constantly changing colors depending their mood, while their hair is usually a dark brown color.**

**A Balame is a creature of the forest that according to folklore helped the Mayans settle down in the peninsula, they are short with long and flat faces and rally small ears, their eyes are noemally covered by their long green hair. A balame's power lays within the plantlife.**

**A chupacabra is a mexican leyend that surfaced shortly after the Independence War, when people were settling down in the first mexican empire and cattle was found somehow killed with a hole on necks. The leyend stated that a vampire had somehow found their way to Mexico and instead of drinking from humans drank froma nimals, resulting in a horrible desfiguration that didn't allow for their charm to work on normal people.**

**As long as I intoduce new creatures you can expect something like above, describing their appearance and the myth or leyend they come from.**

**I expected the chapter to be long, all things considered, but I AM glad it went the way it went.**

**Expect the next update the next weekend, until then, review.**

**Adios**


	6. Discovery of the Legend

**Revelations**

***September 7*Dusk***

Principal Ricardo Rivera was a man in his late forties and had dedicated himself to climb the social lather since he was twenty: As soon as he finished college with a degree in ancient history, he had gone into the magical government, climbing from a simple assistant in the department of education, to the Grand Priest and Deputy of the Mayan wizarding culture in Mexico.

At age thirty-five, the previous principal of the Hun Ab Kun School had offered him the position as the man retired at the old age, two years later the school had a new headmaster.

He was regarded by past students as the best headmaster they could have, even if the ones currently under him though he was but an incarnation of Xiquiripat wanting them to shed their blood before him.

A strict man with an ethic most considered insane.

He was a fit man with dark eyes and hair a brown color, standing at an impressing 1.85m with tanned skinned and wearing a jaguar's pelt over his shoulders and a ceremonial skirt over his loincloth, from which his ceremonial staff was hanging in a reduced form.

The man looked down from his chair in the mess hall of the school, a giant room where tables were scattered around; it was refreshing, seeing three different species of humanoids interact friendlily with each other, with the exception of the racist bastards he enjoyed to make fun off.

One table caught his attention, as it held a boy with skin too pale to be American, '_What is a European doing here? I thought most people of that descent went to Salem if they stayed in this continent' _the headmaster looked at the boy sitting beside the European, '_He befriended a chupacabra already, though it could partly be because of the wolf sitting by the boy's side_'

Apparently the European boy felt his stare because he looked at Principal Ricardo, '_green eyes and a 'Sun' Anglo- Saxon rune' _he covered his smile behind his hands, '_I got myself a fine warrior with a strong will, good_'

Ricardo stood up, only to try to hold in curses as his little finger banged on the table, '_HIJO DE PUTA_' "Welcome to a new year here at our school, for the next nine months it will be your home, where you will from bonds, learn magic, earn respect and get experience.

"The first thing I must address is that you must be very careful when going to the forest, as the colony of kukulkans there have expressed their desire to stay isolated during their mating year.

"Second, the balames complained during the summer that you left your room _Sucia como el carajo_, so please clean up as soon as you arrive from your classes.

"Third, and please try to keep this one in mind throughout the year, ritual magic can only be practiced during the classes, and only if you are truly sure you can do the ritual properly.

"Lastly, our colleges from Europe have sent us specimens for the Care of Creatures Class; some of them are dangerous so please try to listen to Professor Atziri when working with them.

"You have thirty minutes more for dinner, after that please go to your rooms" he smiled at them as they groaned at the curfew.

Ricardo motioned to his most trusted faculty member to lean closer, "Alan, the pale boy with the wolf sitting next to the chupacabra, I want you bring him to my office after dinner"

Alan Aviña Guerra, the teacher of battle magic, glanced at the boy in question, "Any reason?" he didn't look like much, granted, he himself was the definition of plain with brown eyes and dark hair with a face that would look out-of-place only on high social circles, so he couldn't say much.

"The boy is north-European, and my friend in the ICW told me that the Chief Warlock was looking for a stray kid" answered the principal.

"A runway then, still doesn't explain, we got many Cuban students"

"Yes, but the last time this school had someone from the old Continent we had a problem with the creatures of the forest" it had been one of the darkest years for the school since the New Spain age, as they had had to deal with hundreds of pissed creatures.

"Ah yes" Alan nodded, "the 'New Spanish Empire' incident, so you think we may have another 'Novo Cortez'?"

"No, he came from an orphanage, and I think he may be the Warlock's kid"

Alan frowned at him, "You want to return a runaway kid, to a place he didn't like"

Ricardo shook his head and chuckled, "If I did that, I wouldn't be better that the ones that made him escape"

"But if he is a child criminal?"

"His caretaker says he is the perfect example of a bookworm, his room has nothing but books there and his only problems are constant insults against another of the students here, a James something-or-another."

Alan sighed, "Ok, I'll take him to your office"

* * *

***Main pyramid*top floor*night***

"Any reason I'm being taken there?" asked Harry he tried to take Itzmin from his position on top of his head.

"The headmaster wants to talk to you" answered the Battle magic professor.

"Is it about the pup? I swear it came to me"

Alan sighed and pushed him into the room where the principal was waiting for him, a large room with rock walls lined with shelves filled to the brim with books, and then some more on top of them.

"Ah, the mysterious European orphan in Mexico," Harry looked at the principal, "Yes, please sit, sit, I've got some questions for you"

Harry complied but asked, "Do you do this with many students?"

The headmaster shook his head, "No, but you are a special, did you know that the British are looking for you?" Harry frowned and shook his head.

"I have no idea why they would be looking for me"

"And THAT is why you're here" principal Ricardo took out a book, "the rune you have on your forehead marks you as the most famous person there, and all because of your mother"

"My mother?"

"Yes, she did something to you the night she died, something that left you with that scar, something that made you famous."

"Why? Why am I famous?"

The principal grinned, "There is one curse, only block-able by the Japanese hand-seal magic, a curse that RIPS the soul to shreds as it hits, and because of whatever your mother did, you survived"

"What?" Harry whispered.

The headmaster opened the book almost at the end, "Since the sixties, there was a man in England, a man feared by the British, that curse was his trademark," he flipped a page and pointed at Harry, "Nobody but the ICW's Chief Warlock knows why, but he wanted YOU dead, so he went after your family the Halloween of the '81, killed your father, killed your mother, and tried to kill you." The principal leaned back and locked eyes with Harry.

The boy in question was about to go into shock, "H-How?" he muttered.

The headmaster gave a chuckle, "Nobody know, even the best can only guess, and my own is that your mother used some kind of druidic ritual" the grin intensified, "it is one of the Arcane Magicks, after all"

Harry sat there, trying to process everything: his parents were murdered because they were protecting him, _they_ had lied to him, someone was trying to get him back there.

"Will" Harry cleared his throat, "Will you send me back?"

"No" there was finality in the headmaster's negative, "you ran for a reason, and as you aren't a criminal, you have no reason to go back, and I want only one thing from you"

Harry felt his heart harden at those words, "What?"

"Grow. Strong" the headmaster's grin changed to a sadistic one, "there will come a day, when the British grow desperate enough, that they will kidnap you in an attempt to get you back, and WHEN, not IF, WHEN that day comes, show them that the only reason the Europeans conquered this continent was because of technology and luck" Harry nodded, "Good, then go to your room and sleep, tomorrow will be a long day"

The principal slid the book towards Harry, who grabbed it absently and left the room shortly after reading the tittle.

Ricardo Rivera chuckled to himself as Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived as the stupid British called him, left his office.

The boy would always work for the good of the many, the rune he had on his forehead would let nothing else but that happen.

How he went towards that; that was entirely up to the boy.

His friend in the ICW better have memories ready.

* * *

***Harry's dorm room*ten minutes later***

Harry stared blankly at the ceiling of his dorm, not one of the attempts made by his roommates getting through him.

How could they? He had a hurricane in his mind and it wasn't calming down, not soon anyway.

He hadn't even opened the book the headmaster Rivera had given him.

His parents had been murdered, his mother had marked him with something that left him with the scar, he had done the impossible and survived THE killing curse.

It had taken his mother's life for him to survive.

For the first time of his live, Harry Potter knew genuine sadness and sorrow.

He could have had a happy, loving life if it weren't for whoever killed his parents.

He would have never been sent to THEM had they not died.

It was that night, the night of September seven of the year 1991, that Harry Potter, vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemot, promised to himself that he would bring justice to his parent's murderer.

* * *

**This chapter=confusion.  
**

**I started it so it could be a 'Why did you run? Do you want to go back?' conversation between Ricardo and Harry, but inspiration hit and it turned into what it is now.**

**I also wanted the principal to be a serious, hard-working individual, ending with a prestige-seeking, crowd-concerned, bit sadistic individual and instead gave Alan, the battle-magic teacher, the principal's original personality.  
**

**Don't you just love when the muse decides to help you.**

**The next two weeks will have faster updates, for the sledgehammer hasn't gone away and is still hitting me with ideas for the next few chapters.**

**One last thing before I go, and I know it was days ago: Happy St. Patrick's day**

**'_Sucia como el carajo_'=as dirty as a maggots' nest.**

**'_Hijo de puta_'=son of a bitch**

**Kukulkan is the Mayan feathered snake, the same as the Aztec Qetzalcaotl**

**Adios**


	7. First day of classes

**Starting classes.**

***September 8th*Hun Ab Kun***

After having a peculiar dream, who in their right minds would let a toddler ride an antler, Harry woke up feeling normal, something strange considering what he had learnt the past night.

"Yo, Harry, what happened last night?" asked his chupacabra friend, "You looked like you had seen a ghost" not the best of the analogies, considering there were a lot of ghosts in Europe, but the point got through.

Harry frowned, thinking in his apparent calm, "I…The headmaster told me of my parents," Miztli made a shocked face, "I'm famous in Europe for something mum did"

Miztli turned confused, "So they gave the fame of your mother," Harry nodded and took out a cloak to cover himself, "DUDE, they cheated her"

Harry chuckled under his breath, how amusing a reaction, "I'm known as the _chico-que-vivio_"

The red-eyed boy gave a bark of laughter, "Who the hell named you that?"

Harry gave the book to Miztli, who looked at the tittle, "Great Wirzarding Events of the Twentieth Century" the chupacabras looked at Harry, who had changed from his PJ's at an impressive speed, "I'm assuming that this only covers Europe."

Harry nodded, "I read the index before I fell asleep, the only mention of America anywhere is during the Fall of the Soviet Union" and the Grindewald War, but that was obvious, considering the timing.

"It doesn't mention the end of the Mayan Rebellion, or the discovery of technomancy," the book closed with a snap, "No more English books for you".

Harry nodded in agreement, threw the book on his bed, and walked out the room, Miztli following.

Harry ignored the stared he was receiving, as not only his cloak but his uncovered chest (It was too damn humid to have closed clothing), it wasn't every day you saw a flat eleven-year-old boy.

And if anyone asked him if it was an exaggeration, he would laugh.

He was the fittest in a class of forty.

Only two could run a kilometer.

Twenty held the hundred meters.

He and another held during an entire football match.

What sixty years of peace do to a nation of warriors.

"When do they give us our classroom?" Harry heard a girl ask on of her peers, probably someone older.

"Before breakfast, the class list is posted in a board at the mess hall" that solved one problem, he wouldn't want to wander around aimlessly.

"Do you think they sort us like in primary school?" asked Miztli as he leaned his head back.

"I doubt they would want smart people with idiots" answered Harry, his mind jumping to what would happen if he was put with Jaime, "we have weapons that can stop stupidity"

The red-eyed boy snorted, "You really believe the teachers wouldn't stop that?"

Harry remembered the man who had taken him to the principal's office, and the principal himself, "there should be at least one professor that wouldn't mind ridding the gene pool of idiotic genes"

"The dude that took you away yesterday?"

Harry nodded, "He was quite serious"

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, allowing Harry to look around to the students.

People had already divided in groups, with the exception of a few girl/guy couples and old-time friends.

Giggling girls, barking boys, smirking athletes, arrogant smartasses, there was one of everything.

It wouldn't be long for him to make another enemy.

Miztli and Harry separated once they reached the mess hall, the humanoid leaving in search of others like him on their generation and Harry collecting their schedule.

It seems that he was mistaken, as people had been sorted according to their foci: warrior class, support class and ceremonial class.

The raven-haired boy scanned the lists, finding himself in the warrior class and Miztli in the support class.

He also looked for Lucy, for curiosity's sake, and found her in the ceremonial class.

The green-eyed boy made a note to look for her later, the difference in classes could be as big as a cliff or as small as a nail, but he wanted to know the difference.

The only difference he could see was that Miztli had a class called projectile magic instead of battle magic.

Then maybe the girl had elemental magic instead.

Or summoning magic.

Harry scanned the mess hall, his eyes picking up both his new friend and his personal information gatherer.

He walked past the table Miztli was sitting on, leaving the timetable, and walked to a table that had only two students; twins.

It wasn't hard to tell them apart though, considering they were a boy and a girl, with the boy being considerably taller than the girl.

Harry sat down, ignoring their questioning stares, creepy though it was to have the same face look at you, and took his time to take in their looks.

Looking closely, the girl had a rounder face, as the boy had already lost some of his baby fat, their eyes were a curious shade of purple, almost like amethyst, and their hair was a reddish-brown, long enough to cover part of their ears, which were pointed upwards.

"I'm Harry Potter" the English boy held out his hands, "you?"

The twins looked at each other, their eyes darkening a few shades; Harry had no doubt that they were Aluxes

"We're Nahil" started the male alux.

"And Nicte Zavala" continued the girl.

"Zepulveda, alux twins of hell" concluded the two, their eyes turning a dark shade of yellowy-green.

_Puta madre_, they were pranksters, prankster twins.

Harry would have to thread carefully.

"Any reason for the tittle, or is it self-appointed?" the twins grinned at his question.

"Well," the male put in a thoughtful façade.

"It may be because of that one time"

"No I don't think that's the reason my dear sister" Nahil snapped his fingers, "It's because of that time"

"Yes, the time we got our aunt"

"No, I was talking about the time with the dog"

"Wasn't aunt Itzanaya there?"

"No! That was another time"

Harry was sure they were doing this only to annoy.

They were succeeding, as amusing as it was to an outsider.

"REMEMBER, we were at the hacienda and…"

"AH, THAT time"

"Yes," the two turned to him again, smiling at his scowl.

"We've got no idea why they call us that" the two said.

Harry had to restrain himself from strangling them, "I assume you are chaos aluxes" he felt his eyebrow twitch.

The Demon twins, as he named them, tilted their head in opposite directions, "No/yes".

The two frowned, "Yes/no" they started to glare, "he/she is" the glaring got harder "I am" they nodded "you are" they pointed at him.

Harry took a deep breath, nothing could save him if he insulted a chaos alux, they were vindictive bastards, "Is there anything you take seriously?" Harry asked.

The two nodded, "family" they said

"Nothing is more important than your family" continued Nicte.

"Not even your allies" ended Nahil.

Harry nodded, perhaps, they wouldn't be so bad, if they could stop being goofy, "Then I believe we can get along" the twins grinned.

The principal felt a shiver go down his spine.

* * *

***Mundane studies*9Am***

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" the voice of professor Edgar Colyer Gutierrez broke through the noise in the classroom.

Edgar was a tall, white man with grey eyes and black hair, one of the two teachers with no Indian, Mayan or otherwise, blood running in their veins.

At age forty, Edgar was not a patient man, and would prefer to spend the rest of his days teaching in a university rather than a secondary school, but the SEP wanted him to teach brats, and when the higher-ups said something, you did it.

The class quieted down, "My name is Edgar Colyer Gutierrez, you will call me professor Colyer or risk punishment.

"This is the only class you have the five days of the week and it will be divided like this: Math, Language, Science, English and P.E.

"I am NOT here because I want to, and if you make my life miserable, I will make yours so hard that you will want to flunk out of this school and go crying to your mommy."

The class gulped, though Harry noticed that the Devil Twin in his class, Nicte, grinned madly.

"TAKE OUT YOUR LANGUAGE BOOK" no one dared to argue with him.

* * *

***Charms classroom*10Am***

"Hell class" a cheerful voice greeted them as they entered the charms pyramid, "I am your charms professor, Abigail Lopez Almaguer"

Professor Abigail was a rather attractive woman in her thirties with dark skin, dark brown hair and gray eyes, with a petite body and cheerful disposition, something that her students liked about her.

Though it may also be her large chest, Harry could see some of the males of his class ogling at her, even though the robe she was wearing covered almost everything.

She had started her teaching career six years ago, a bit before the earthquake of the '85, where she had almost been caught had it not been for a kid that had asked her help with some work he had to do.

"As you know already, you have class with me every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday, and I will teach you all about passive and active charms, starting with universal ones and going to the exclusive Mayan ones.

"Now, if you could please take a notebook out, we need to discuss some theory first" she smiled at them, "Now, who can tell me what the most useful charm is?"

Most male hands were raised, only some girls raised theirs, Nicte among them.

The alux would probably say a prank spell.

* * *

***Mess hall*11Am***

Harry walked with a cheerful Nicte to the cafeteria, picking up her brother along the way and finally meeting with Miztli once they had arrived.

"Yo Harry, how were your classes?" asked the chupacabra as he approached, noticing the two that had taken position besides his friend, "And are you going to introduce me?"

The twins grinned, making their eyes change from purple to green, "Why heeellooo there"

"We are some figment of your imagination…"

"That wants to introduce you to the joy…"

"That only pranking can bring"

Miztli looked at them and then at Harry, "I'm not hallucinating, right?"

Harry sighed and looked at Miztli in the eyes, regret evident, "I had the misfortune of meeting them during breakfast"

The twins put on hurt faces, their eyes darkening to gray, "You wound us…"

"I thought we had something special…"

"Maybe we should…" Nahil turned to his sister.

"We shall, my brother" and so Harry found himself suffering from lack of air, courtesy of the twins squashing the life out of him.

* * *

***Battle magic class*12Pm***

"Hello class, I am Alan Aviña Guerra, and I will teach all you must know to defend yourselves" Alan was the image of a warrior, with the grace of someone who had survived battles for survival and the hidden strength of a survivalist.

"During your six years me you will learn as follows and in the same order: Common battle magic, defense against dark magic, defense against foreign magic, wave magic, blunt magic and mixed magic.

"Some of you may be eager to learn blunt and wave magic, but there is a reason it isn't taught until _prepa_, it simply takes too much prana for a twelve, thirteen and fourteen-year-old to try, some of my fifteen-year-old students have fainted for repeated casting of wave spells and maintained blunt magic."

Even with the risk of humiliation by fainting, many still looked eager, Harry himself included,

"Now," they all looked at Alan, "Who can tell me WHAT is magic?"

* * *

***Herbolary class*1Pm***

Itzanaya Aguilar was a woman who had dedicated herself to learning traditional medicine since she was twenty, after brother had almost died because of an allergic reaction to a medicine.

Like most of her family, Itzanaya was just 1.54m tall, with a natural tan and chest-nut colored hair, though her eyes were a rarity among her family, considering they all had either brown or dark-green eyes, while hers were sky-blue.

Like with Professor Abigail, Harry's male classmates ogled at her, even though her chest was smaller.

Why did he have to put up with perverts?

"Good afternoon class, my name is Itzanaya, and I will NOT tolerate perverts her, so shut your mouths and look at my face" well at least she was strict.

"Herbolary, and ALL its derives, is a dangerous art, any missed fact, wrong assessment or ignorance can KILL a practitioner, so I want nothing but attention in this class"

She was a woman of her trade.

Good.

* * *

***Potions classroom*2Pm***

Harry's last class before lunch was potions, something he was looking forward to.

The ability to make explosives was too much a temptation.

The healing potions would also help, considering the two troublemakers he picked up during breakfast.

Hopefully they would start with easy medicinal potions first.

Harry had no time to open his book, for the professor, a tall tanned ginger with green eyes (or maybe there were so much freckles that the face looked tanned), came running into the class, "Sorry I'm late class, I was picking some herbs"

Harry was skeptical, considering the messiness of the guy's hair, but who was he to say anything, considering his hair looked messy all the time.

"Welcome to potions, here you will learn what you need to know to properly brew without stuff blowing up in your faces, something that I know will happen to at least one of you at least once a week.

"My classes will always be behind herbolary, later on herbal medicine, because without herbal knowledge, the only thing that could be brewed would be something deathly, something re-creative or something volatile, meaning nothing you can learn until your last year here.

"Now, take out your notebooks, I need to get you over theory first."

The students complied, "Now, who can tell me why a cauldron is used over a lighter pot?"

* * *

***Mess hall*3Pm***

Harry collapsed on a chair, ignoring the looks the few that could see under his cloak gave him, and started to serve himself food.

The little fruit that had been around during lunch had done nothing to calm his hunger, which was running rampant once again.

The raven-haired kid smiled as his wolf pup came running into the hall, most people simply ignored it; it wasn't the first kid with a pet.

A flamboyant parrot that liked to annoy and/or hit on people normally took surprise out of them.

Itzmin's arrival only increased the number of stares, though they were directed to the 'cute little puppy'

The wolf just ate some meat from Harry's plate.

* * *

***Dormitory*9Pm***

Harry collapsed on his bed, Itzmin jumping on him and laying down.

It had been a tiring day, and it would only get worse on non-pair numbers of the week.

Five hour-long classes were simply too much.

* * *

**Harry's first day, and I'm already having fun.  
**

**The twins I can guess you know where they are based from, I just love the original ones so much that I had to pay them tribute, in any way possible.**

_**Puta**_** _madre _is a variant of son of a bitch.**

_**Prepa **_**is the rquivalent of highschool  
**

**Herbolary is the knowledge of medicinal plants and herbs**

**Adios**


	8. Class day two

Wednesday

***September 9*Hun Ab Kun School*Breakfast***

"_QUE PUTA MIERDA_?" Harry looked up from his eggs, _huevos motuleños_, to see one of his classmates, more like year mate, covered head to toe with…

'_How did they get cockroaches?_' as far as he knew the buggers only appeared on dry weather.

Then again, the two Chaos Alux from Hell had experience, "Poor bastard" said Miztli as he sipped from his bowl.

Harry nodded but asked the twins, "Where did you get them?"

Nicte and Nahil tried, and failed, to look innocent, "We have absolutely…" started Nicte.

"No idea of what…" followed Nahil.

"You're talking about" the two finished together.

Their evil grins and shining eyes did not help their case any.

At least they hadn't targeted him.

*Mundane teachings*9Am*

"SHUT UP AND TAKE OUT YOUR BIOLOGY BOOKS" shouted Professor Edgar over the noise of the class, making everyone quiet.

Harry just hoped they got another teacher soon, this one was way too angry.

It didn't help that Nicte still had that grinning look.

Hopefully she would only get her brother into it.

* * *

***Care and Culture of Magical Beings*10Am***

Professor Atziri Rojas Rivera was the complete opposite of Nicte and Nahil, an orderly alux that exuded an aura of seriousness and caring, something that greatly helped her when dealing with the creatures of the forest, particularly the mating kukulkans.

She was, as the rest of her kind, barely hitting the 1.50m tall with auburn colored hair and eyes that were constantly changing between grey and light green.

She was also wearing non-traditional clothing, most likely because jeans and a shirt were more practical than the tunic and cloak.

She had to be practical, considering she treaded thin ice whenever she met with a dangerous or territorial creature.

"Okay class, my name, as you heard the principal say during the welcoming meal, is Atziri Rojas, and this is my class"

She started to write something on the board, "Our first three years will be spent on learning how to deal with cultures of being like goblins, werewolves, centaurs, merpeople, yuki-onna, balames, things like that, the other three years will be spent learning how to deal with the creatures that can normally maim you for not knowing them.

"If any of you has any doubt then please stop me to ask a question" they all nodded, though some of the people were still whispering among themselves.

And so started a lecture on all kind of magical cultures.

* * *

***Transfiguration class*11Am***

Jeremias Perez Archundo, a more Mexican surname only Perez Lopez, was a man that had studied transfiguration and conjuration under his father when he was a teen, and just like his father, he had a real talent for it.

It was rather unfortunate that he was already in his late fifties, his hair was starting to fall off and his sight was getting worse by the year.

He was still active though, his pale skin was full of muscles, his dark green eyes still shone with liveliness, his white hair was perfectly so, meaning he had no failures in any organ.

Even entering his sixties, he was a strong man.

"Class, transfiguration is a subject where I can only push so much, I can't help you with incantation, I can help you with motions, but the change itself is up to you.

"We will start with simple stuff, things of similar mass, and then, during third year we'll start with more complicated things, but first come the laws of transfiguration, laws as valid as the one of physics."

The professor transfigured some objects of the classroom to make examples, like an apple to an orange, a cup to a vase, the desk to a hammock.

Harry was right about this subject, hopefully he would have a knack for this branch of magic.

* * *

***Mess Hall*12Pm***

Harry glanced to his right, where the devil twins were whispering about something, then to his left, where Miztli was looking at his bowl and glancing at the twins, as if expecting something to pop up from it.

Considering what the two had managed in the morning, not even a week into term.

Then he looked at the person in front of him, Luz Uribe had decided to sit with them during lunch, something mystifying, considering the threat he had given last time he had seen her.

"So, anything you would like to say?" said Harry as he calmly ate his mango.

"Um, well, I wanted to say hi" the blond could not decide on whom to look at, and it certainly did not help that Nicte and Nahil stole glances at her, "and to talk for a while"

Everyone took a mouthful of their food on surprising synchrony.

"And what would you like to talk about?"

The twins grinned at Miztli's question.

"Could it be my brother?"

"It may be so my sister"

"She came to steal our eyes!"

"She wants our soul!"

"WAIT" Nicte turned to Nahil

"That's with gingers, not with blonds"

The two frowned, looked at each other and nodded, "She's a gold digger"

Harry facepalmed, Miztli almost spit the blood back out and Lucy looked scandalized.

"She comes from my orphanage" said Harry, but the twins ignored him.

"Maybe she's a vampire"

"It could be, I don't like how she's looking at us"

"Those evil eyes that want to enslave us"

"Those green eyes that will hypnotize us"

"ALL HAIL THE HYPNOTOAD"

"ALL HAIL THE GREAT PUMPKIN"

"ALL HAIL EMPEROR PALPATINE"

"MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU"

Harry sighed, "Just ignore them."

The blond could not relax for the rest of the meal.

* * *

***Charms*1Pm***

"Okay class, settle down, the lesson starts now" all males quieted down, the girls following shortly after, "today we will discuss the difference between active and passive charms, starting with accidental magic"

When no one spoke up, Abigail questioned, "What did some of you do when you were children? Anything works"

A kid, tall and thin with a dagger at his side, raised his hand, "I lit up my room once"

The Professor nodded, "Yes, the light charm, useful in the night"

A girl spoke up, "I called my teddy to me once" the girl blushed at the stared.

"Summoning charm, perfect for lost things."

The whole hour was los giving examples

* * *

***Battle magic*2Pm***

"Common battle magic are spells that everyone everywhere can cast, and are normally hexes, jinxes and light curses," nobody spoke, too interested in learning.

"Thing like the knockback jinx, tongue tying curse and stinging hex, are all common battle magic, and even though most of you don't think so now, basics like this can save your life in a battle.

"However, you as the frontline fighters drew the short stick of the bunch and will have the hardest time learning common magic, as it requires both motions and incantations, and with things like daggers, swords, spears, hooks and macuahiutls, motions are some of the hardest things to do.

"That is also what you'll have the easiest time with blunt and wave magic, but as I said that will come later.

"Now, theory time, and please write this down, motions are important when casting, one of the reasons European wand magic and Japanese hand-seal magic are the easiest ones to learn, however, when dealing with melee weapons motions have to be eliminated, and common magic has to be done when thrusting and with incantation only.

"Magic done with melee weapons like this is the hardest to do, and the only way to cast is with pure willpower."

* * *

***Picto-rune class*3Pm***

By this time Harry was already wondering how they expected his class to stay awake long enough for astronomy, even if they had slightly longer nights.

When the class quieted down, Harry looked at the door to see a woman whose posture screamed 'bubbly.'

In her early thirties, though she wouldn't tell anyone that, Catalina Avila Trigos had acquired a healthy tan by spending a lot of time swimming at the beach.

Her dark, almost brown, blond hair and, again really dark, blue eyes completed the image of someone that liked to spend time with her friends having fun.

"Settle down everyone," she said in a singsong voice, "Now take a notebook out, 'cause there's nothing but theory until your last _secundaria_ year, until then you have to learn to write again."

The class groaned, making the teacher frown, "Well how else do you want to follow tradition?"

Harry found himself missing Professor Edgar; at least he managed to keep class in line.

At least he could go to the library and learn on his own if the class failed.

* * *

***Mess hall*4Pm***

Once again Harry found himself sitting with Lucy in front of him and the non-humans at his sides, though this time the twins looked expectant, as if waiting for something to happen.

Harry just sat, calmly eating his tacos, while waiting for the terror to begin.

He didn't have to wait much.

As soon as the screams and laughs started he knew something had happened.

The raven-haired boy turned around and smirked at the scene that greeted him.

Some unnamed person had somehow gotten all the people of one table to transform into furbies, and apparently a girl had a trauma with the things because as soon as she had seen the things she had jumped onto one of the tables in fright and hit one of the transformed students to the floor.

Through it all Harry couldn't help but wonder, HOW?

"I ask again, even when the answer won't come," Harry said, "How?"

The twins looked at each other and frowned, their eyes changing colors so fast he couldn't follow the changes, until the settled on blue, "We stocked up…"

"Before coming…"

"Before receiving the letter…"

"We worked for hours…"

"Spent time trying…"

"Almost lost our dignity…"

"But we persevered…"

"And now none stands in our path…"

"For we have conquered the unknown…"

"Stopped the unstoppable…"

"We are ready for everything"

Harry blinked, once, twice, and a third time for good measure.

The two were GOOD at evading questions.

* * *

***Astronomy classroom*9Pm***

Harry sat on the dirt and grass that made out the observatory floor, half listening to the whispers but looking directly at all the visible stars.

Since they were away from the city, almost in the middle of nowhere, almost all the stars of the sky were visible, a great difference from his hometown in Quintana Roo, where the only starts visible were the biggest ones.

Everyone hushed as a woman, who was also staring at the sky, sat herself on the floor.

She was a stereotype through and through, dark-brown skin, long brown hair, slightly slitted eyes that were greenish-brown in color.

Mayan decent on both parents.

She was Tiztil Zavala Zepulveda, a woman that, if possible, would spend all night staring at the moon and stars.

She wanted her students to be the same as her, stargazing enthusiasts, to bad she only got two or three of them every generation.

"Astronomy is one of the most important branches of magic, the moon and the stars and the sun, they all affect potions and rituals and runes and plants, and almost no one recognizes it.

"For example, the zodiac DOES affect people, it affects their temper and mind, a Sagittarius will almost always be sharper than a Pisces.

"My duty will be teaching you all I know about astronomy, the properties of the stars, of the moon, of the sun and all things you need to know to get better results in potions and rituals"

Harry sighed, while knowing that astronomy was useful, a professor that was less laidback would be good

Oh well, at least it would be interesting to learn and put the knowledge to practice.

Potions really interested him.

* * *

***Dorm room*midnight***

Harry, not for the first nor last time, pondered on what could have happened had he stayed in England; would he be ignorant to magic? Would _they_ kill him if he saw them again? When could he go out of there? Would friends eventually come to him?

It was all a 'what if?' condition, and he couldn't help but think that he had done the greatest decision when he ran away all those years ago.

* * *

**And ends the introduction.**

**From now on only intruductions to spells and pranks and problems.**

**Character development and all that tripe.**

**On other things.**

**I hate you bloddy gringos, you have bioshock infinte already.**

_**I **_**have to wait until summer for it to be aviable here.**

**It's in cases like this I hate to live where I do.**

**Oh well.**

**See you next time.**

**Adios**


	9. Ups amd Downs 1

**Ups and downs**

***Hunab Kun School*September 24*Battle magic class***

"Okay, we've had enough practice with pure magic, all of you have gotten how to cast with weapons, now we start with actual spells, starting with léench'in, the knockback jinx.

"The reason this is the first spell you'll learn in my class is because of the simplicity of it, all it does is PUSHING, something that every moving creature can do.

"Please remember that there are basics for a reason, I can count with all my fingers, hands and feet, the rimes I've been saved by things like this or the levitation charm.

"Now, pick a partner and start practicing the jinx, you have four classes to get the hang of it, I'm behind schedule, not that I care."

Harry found himself partnered with a kid that could have passed unnoticed on any crowd, no matter which one.

The two nodded to each other, Harry motioning to the other kid to start casting, and he did.

The raven-haired kid took a step back as the spiraling orange bolt hit him, noticing that he didn't feel as winded as he had expected from the magical punch.

Maybe it was just magic that pushed him back, instead of a physical strike.

It was worth researching.

Harry casted the spell, moving his leg forward as he did, and noticed that the drain on his magic, something that always bothered him with the pure-magic-throwing, was incredibly less than before.

Research into spells was necessary.

* * *

***Mess Hall*September 25***

Harry sighed as he looked at the Alux Twins of Hell, who had once again, for the third time of the month, had somehow managed to smuggle their pranks materials into school.

This time they had managed to get a pack of rabid Chihuahuas that had hyperactivity issues into school.

The little trembling dogs had assaulted the mess hall, stole all the meat and made messes on the tables.

It was lucky that Harry's group had Itzmin with them, as the wolf pup was apparently fierce enough to make the dogs afraid.

Their table was the only one untouched by the things

* * *

***Charms*October 1st***

"Claaaass, today I'll teach you the levitation charm, since you've managed to change your sizes fast enough" Professor Abigail said as she demonstrated the charm

"Now, some of you mentioned the color changing charm some weeks ago," Nicte glared at Harry, having heard the story of how he had changed the color of a teacher's wig and refused to tell the complete story.

The only thing he said was that it was a good change, considering the thing looked like a hedge.

"But this is the perfect charm to learn control of your magic, it being one of the few constant charms, like the disillusionment charm," Harry looked at Nicte, who was grinning madly at what the name of the charm implied.

The teacher had just given her the tool to make even more pranks.

Even a month later he didn't know how the devil twins had managed to get all those roaches.

* * *

***Potions*October 1st***

"Now, people rarely realize it, but potions actually DO have a use outside the lab, and outside medicine too," Harry was really starting to doubt Professor Chimalli's excuses at being late.

It didn't help any that Professor Itzayana almost always ran out of the classroom as she dismissed Herbolary.

Maybe the two were dating.

NAH.

"There are exploding potions, something you won't learn until your final year here, and the general relief pepper up, something perfect for colds, lack of energy, pretty much all common ailments.

"I'm going to dictate the instruction, write them down and if we finish them the next class we'll be brewing it."

That sounded useful to Harry.

His…friendship? Companionship? With the twins got him more and more headaches as the days passed.

He really wanted them to calm down.

* * *

***Mess Hall*October 2***

So far Harry had enjoyed a relatively calm semester not counting the Mundane Studies nor the pranks and antics of Nicte and Nahil.

His partnership with Lucy had somehow evolved into a tentative friendship from the partnership it had been when she decided to trespass into his room

Miztli, the easygoing chupacabras, had managed to become his best friend, as the boy had spent more time with him, the twins and Lucy than with the others of his species.

Nicte and Nahil, the Chaos Alux Twins, showed themselves to be dependable individuals, even though they gave him the worst kind of headaches whenever their pranks struck.

He was sure the Headmaster Rivera and Professor Alan suffered the same.

Of course, relative peace could not last forever.

Jaime had decided that three weeks were more than enough to come up with all the possible comebacks to the insults Harry could make.

"_Eh,' joputa,_ you found people as idiotic as you" the chubby boy was followed by two boys, and surprisingly, a girl.

Harry looked at him and said, "_Y el burro habla de orejas_" he took a bit of his eggs, "any particular reason you decided to curse me with your presence?"

Miztli tried to stifle a snort, while the twins did not succeed.

Lucy just face-palmed, knowing what to expect.

"I came to ask if you were leaving soon"

"Funny, I was expecting you to give up on school by now," Nicte looked eager to listen, while Nahil just looked interested and amused, "I hear that constructing leaves a good money to stupid people"

"Then why don't you go into it"

"Because who else would make sure you do your job, you are, after all, a lazy ass that doesn't like to move"

Harry stood up from the table, leaving behind a mix of amused and angry teens.

* * *

***CCMC*October 2***

"From now on we start with the actual culture of some creatures from Mexico, starting with balames," Harry leaned forward, wanting to hear about the hairy creatures that got the school their food.

"When the Spanish reached America they thought that the balames they encountered in the jungle were a new kind of forest elf.

"This wasn't really far off from the truth, balames ARE a kind elf, but unlike wood elves, normally called forest elves, balames only have control over the growth of plants and can't control wood, only vines, which they use to bind an enemy and deliver the killing blow themselves.

"Balames have a sharp eye and mind though, as most elves, except the bastardized house elves, do, this makes them the perfect alarm system, as when they shout, and you're either really lucky or really smart if you can make one speak by yourself, their voice can be heard by miles.

"That is actually one of the reason the Mayans lasted as long as they did, both during the Cortez War and during the Rebellion, but you'll probably see that in history class.

"I've had the privilege of accompanying balames to their home, a village in the jungle, and I was sent into a cultural shock.

"_Absolutamente todo_, even children, were minimalists, houses were just big enough, not a centimeter was wasted, everyone had a purpose and not a single move wasn't thought of ahead of time.

"Can you imagine how much more advanced would humanity be if we had THAT kind of organization?" throughout the lecture the professor was wildly moving her hands.

It was worth considering, Harry thought, maybe the mundane would have reached the digital age years ago.

* * *

***October 10***

"So we finally get to see a ball game in school?" The group was walking through the campus to one of the two courts the school had.

"Yep" answered Miztli, sucking blood from a bag, "it's to see who wants to join the team"

Lucy frowned, "but first years can't play"

Nahil's eyes were an exited orange, "but we CAN watch, and I haven't seen one for a month"

Nicte rolled her now dull grey eyes, "I still don't understand why you like it, it's just a bunch of half-naked people hitting a leather ball with bats, it's like baseball but more complicated"

Harry tuned out the discussion and turned to Miztli, who looked amused at the sibling's fight, "would you care to explain why Nahil is such an enthusiast about the sport"

The chupacabras looked thoughtful, "Well, you know football?" Harry nodded, "well, you know how fans can get about it, _ulama_ is the same for magicals, and every state has its own team" the two looked at the twins, where Nahil looked ready to hit Nicte, who looked annoyed.

"So, it is the same as the mindless people who like only watching football?"

"Kind of, only add the magical stakes for losing"

"You mean it still happens?" Lucy joined the conversation.

Miztli looked at her horrified face and chuckled, "yup, winners keepers, losers weepers, only deeds can't be won"

"That's horrible" the blond said.

Harry looked at her, "our life is worse Lucy, besides, the players know what they get into."

The game turned out to be a bit boring, as the only action there was happened when the players tackled each other in attempts to block the ball, and it didn't help that the game lasted for longer than a normal football game.

* * *

***Transfiguration*October 14***

Harry looked at the 50cent coin sitting on the desk, trying to imagine the objective that Professor Jeremias given them.

As soon as class started the professor had given them the not-entirely-worthless coins and had told them to change it to a ring.

Neither the material nor the ornaments were important, as long as it was wearable and didn't change back in seconds.

Extra points WOULD be given for making it more complex than a simple band but that was for after he managed the transformation.

Insurance couldn't hurt if he got a bad grade in the monthly exams, not that he would need it if the level stayed the same throughout the years.

The exam of September had been really easy.

Of course, it had also been pure theory about the laws of transfiguration.

Harry shook those thought out and looked around; noticing that most had only managed to make a ball that vaguely resembled the color of copper.

The emerald-eyed boy pictured the ring he wanted, a simple silver-colored band sectioned in three.

Letting his magic run its course, Harry pictured both the coin and the ring, the later growing and soon passing the coin in size.

When Nicte, one of the few who had managed anything but an amorphous blob, gasped, Harry knew he had succeeded.

When the raven-haired boy opened his eyes and saw ring, with only dents at the side, as if it were from a mold, sitting there.

Professor Jeremias came close to the table, saw the ring, patted Harry's shoulder and nodded approvingly.

Harry did have a knack for transfiguration.

* * *

***October 14***

"WHY DON'T YOU HELP US?" Nicte whined as they left the pyramid and joined the others.

"Because unlike you and your brother I like quiet and order"

"But they're no fun"

"Whether they are amusing or not, I will not risk my student profile to help you prank people"

Nicte pouted at him, quite the effect her face had, "b-but wouldn't you do it for me?"

"That would work if I were older or related to you," Harry said as he looked at his time-table, "as it is, it would only work on the upper years or on professors"

"B-but" when the girl realized that he was indeed unaffected she huffed, "fine, be like that, and here I was thinking about telling you how we get the pests to school"

It was a trap, Harry knew it, but the temptation of knowing that was too much, and if it was only one, then perhaps…"I'll help you with ONE, in exchange for the knowledge"

Harry knew he had taken the wrong choice when the grin spread across Nicte's face.

* * *

***Herbolary*October 15***

"Think about this, Mesoamerican people had one of the longest lifespans of the ages before.

"The average lifespan of a European during the middle ages and before was thirty years more-or-less, while Asians lived to their late forties, the same as Pre-Hispanic people.

"The reason of their longevity is partly the same, the herbal remedies both cultures had.

"Whereas the Asians had their teas, the Mesoamerican all had a codex with the medicinal or poisonous properties of the plants they encountered, allowing the immediate response to ailments.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because now that you know enough about remedies we all have tried once in our lifetime and now I'll start going over the Mayan Medicinal Codex with you, starting with the simple stuff.

"From now we start with the actual herbal medicine, and now more than ever I will not tolerate people slacking off"

That was good; headaches were becoming a constant in his life because of the twins.

Hopefully he would start getting used to the constant chaos that surrounded him soon.

* * *

***October 15***

Harry followed his wolf pup into the night darkened forest.

He was sure that if a teacher found him he would be in trouble, but Itzmin hadn't stopped yipping at him when he arrived at the dorm, so Harry had followed the puppy to get him to shut up.

"Are you telling me where we are going?" Harry asked the puppy, only to receive a bark, "why can't you? It isn't like there is a secret club around here" Harry scoffed at the irritated growl, "you may have better instincts that I do, but I am more respected, you are but a pup to everyone else."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the glare Itzmin threw his way, "I wouldn't be talking if you told me where we are going"

The pup refused to answer.

Harry sighed and looked around, noticing that this was near one of the balam farms, "why do you want me to go anyway?" an excited bark answered, making Harry confused, "haven't we bonded already?" Itzmin shook his head, "then why can I understand you?" the pup whined, confusing Harry, "you are the first animal I have had a proper conversation with"

Itzmin only barked with disdain.

"It doesn't stay with the animals" the answering bark was definitely a laugh.

The rest of the walk, which was now getting into the second half of an hour, was spent in silence with the occasional snap of a twig or a predator hunting for prey.

They eventually entered the balam village, where the obvious leader motioned to Harry to enter its hut.

Harry did, after a bit of encouragement from Itzmin, and sat down on the floor when the leader did.

"_You kid, are an interesting human_" Harry had to strain his mind to understand the words, the Spanish was mangled, as if not practiced for a while, "_You are not like the last of your kind to step on this lands, you do not seek anything but your justice against those that wronged you"_

"If it was any different I would be like them, I only want my parents to rest in peace" Harry said.

Harry could feel the smile behind the curtain of green hair, "_And that is why we told your wolf to get you here, you have a great destiny, you could end the darkness in your birth land_"

Harry frowned, "I don't to go back"

"_You will be taken when the time is right"_

"How can I trust you?"

"_Hurakan created us balames to protect man-kind, we want nothing but the good of our charges"_

"Humans don't need protection"

"_You do, otherwise there would be no conflict_"

"Our wars are our own to fight"

"_That is why you need a sitter, your kind is young, you don't understand each other"_

"Peace has been kept since the forty-five"

"_Enough of this, I called you not for discussion, but to complete your bond with your familiar"_

Harry scowled, displeased at being insulted for being a human, "He mentioned that," he said.

"_It is impressive that you can speak with beasts, the completion of the bond will strengthen it, so hold your hand out_" Harry did, noticing that Itzmin looked delighted.

Said pup bit down on his hand just hard enough to draw blood, driving a flinch and a glare from him, "_It is needed, he wants not pain from you, now, with the blood of the master in the mouth of the familiar, let their magic combine into one being, mature together, fight together and learn together, you are now tied by your souls until the end, when the god of death decides that your time has come_"

A flash passed over them and Harry passed out as soon as it passed, "_take them back, leave not a trace of their presence, wipe the conversation away_"

Behind her hair, the woman closed her slitted eyes, '_The humans are not yet ready sir, they need time still sir_' the air shifted and rustled her hair, '_yes, that boy will help, but millennia still need to pass for it to happen_'

The next morning Harry told one of the farmer balames to thank their leader for him

* * *

***Charms*October 16***

"The simplest charm there is, sáassil, or the light charm, is a really useful one, and since it doesn't need motions, it is the easiest to cast."

That was true, with a weapon it should be easy to do anything in the dark with a light on the macauhuitl.

It would take out the need of a torch.

"It is however, a draining one when the more powerful variations are cast, like the kii'n sáasil, solar light charm or the chackoleh'en, firelight charm.

"Both the sáasil and the kii'n sáasil don't provide heat, the firelight charm does, one of the reason it's one of the most casted spells in the northern and southern parts of the world.

"So, the name speaks the effect you want, all you have to do is push your magic, and once you do the basic one, you can start the variations"

Harry started to try as soon as the teacher said it, but the light he created, if you could call a spark the size of a firefly a light, fizzled out almost as soon as it appeared.

Why couldn't he get the talent in charms and transfiguration instead of potions and transfiguration?

At least he got offensive magic fast.

* * *

***Battle magic*October 16***

"The tongue-tying curse, mook aak', is a handy little spell when overwhelmed, especially when dealing with someone who can't cast silently."

Harry filed away that bit, finding it useful.

"You see, it is difficult to say a spell when the lower part your tongue is touching the roof of your mouth.

"Of course, someone who is good at silent casting can circumvent the spell, but only adults, and really few at that, can do silent casting, most just get as far as sub-vocalizing the incantation, though that still takes a free tongue.

"Now, the spell looks like this" Professor Alan thrust his spear forward, a brilliant blue bolt of energy hitting a whispering boy, who spoke mangled words of confusion, "You would do well to pay attention, nephew, I would hate if Gustavo got angry."

Harry withheld a snort at the student's paling face, though Nicte and the girl by her side didn't, the former quickly falling into a cackle and the latter into giggles.

He felt sorry for the girl; she would probably join his group of misfits on a whim from Nicte.

The alux could be rather persuasive.

She would probably annoy her until she agreed.

* * *

***October 16***

"That is what happens when you agree with her, I'm afraid, she tends to be rather rash" Harry told the girl that had joined them at Nicte's whim.

"But the only thing I did was snort" Lety Gutiérrez Lopez was a tall witch with dark hair, lightly tanned skin and dark green eyes.

Harry nodded solemnly, "I suffered the same when she discovered my talent at transfiguration, if you remember the seat riders from some weeks ago"

Lety looked at him, scandalized, "you helped them then?"

Harry nodded, "she offered valuable information, I needed to know how"

Miztli looked at him with a cocked eye-brow, "dude, they dumped them on the lake"

"Information is valuable"

Lety started to look angry, "You got my brother"

Harry looked at her, "I am sorry then" he said. "I was not fully willing"

Lety glared at the three of them.

* * *

***October 30*Picto-runes classroom***

Professor Catalina looked up from the papers she was grading, confused as not many people came into her classroom after classes ended, "come in" she said

Her face turned even more confused as one of her new students, Potter, entered the room, "I wanted to ask about something" he said, making the professor look eager.

"Really, not many ask me much outside of class, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Is there any way to call ghosts?" Harry asked, looking nervous.

The professor looked thoughtful, her head leaned back a bit, "Why do you want to call a ghost? You could visit the old continent, or a crypt."

"I don't believe they left a ghost"

"Who?"

"My parents, they died when I was one, I want to talk to them"

Catalina frowned, "I don't think it's wise, but there is one"

"Why isn't it wise? I need some answers from them, to speak to them" from what Catalina knew of harry, this was nothing like the calm and collected kid that liked to read.

"Messing with the death is not something for mortals, Potter; people have gone mad for practicing necromancy"

"I don't want to bring them back permanently, only for an hour tops,"

The professor looked at Harry, who fidgeted under her gaze.

Would it be wise to tell the boy? A boy that had a lot of baggage to deal with, "There are two rituals," Catalina started, "meant for the solstice, but you need the essence of the ones you want to call, a photo or some blood or something they liked, pluss the offering to Chamer to ask to let them out of his realm, but until you get that, I am not telling you more."

Harry nodded and stood up, not noticing the gaze the teacher had on him, "please remember Potter, that the living should only deal with the living"

But the boy didn't listen to her

* * *

***Octobe 31*Picto-runes***

"'_Día de muertos_' a day dedicated to celebrating the gods of death" Harry only half listened, his mind on a conversation he had with Professor Catalina the day before.

"For some reason the lines between the realms of life and death the days of today and tomorrow, most of the ghosts in the old continent came to be during thist time, those that didn't form these days normally decided to stay.

"Rituals centered on death are usually held during these two days because magic of that kind is augmented due to the blurred line between realities.

"I am teaching you some characters that relate, since it should make easier to make offering to Chamer easier, He should allow you extra time if the offer is good enough."

Harry would do it eventually, he would talk to his parents, it would just take time.

* * *

**I don't believe the spells I put in mayan need a traduction since I put both the mayan and english versions, so just look for it, the traduction is already there.**

_**Hurakan**_** is the mayan god of storms, he flooded the earth when the first four men made themselves a threat, this is a paralel to the biblic story of Moses, the builder of the arc, after the flood passed, he created the balames to help and protect the humans created by other gods.**

**_Chamer_ is the mayan god of death, ultimate ruler of both the afterlife and the underworld and the ten gods that rule over both, one for the afterlife and nine for the circles of the underworld. As he rules death he decides the time of passing for everyone.**

**I let myself get creative on the last scene, so I combined the tradition with the mythology and magic and that is the result.**

_**Día de muertos **_**is a tradition from the Pre-Hispanic era, families back then would put an altar to a defunct, praying for the safe passage to the afterlife of the death family member. **

**Tradition now hasn't changed that much, the altar is set up a week beforehand with the favorite food of the defunct family, the last photo before the death, salt put in a cross with cempasúchill, India's Marigold, around the salt cross, with a celebration to the defunct the day of November first.**

**Now, to stop the confusion I know will come out from this chapter, let me say that this and the next few chapter will be one in themselves, tittled Ups and Downs with the name of the section, this is so I could avoid making up EVERY SINGLE WEEK, or month and instead making it a shorter version with only important parts.**

**I will, howver, combine 'Ups and Downs' into one single chapter written in chronological order if the requests to do so are enough.**

**Nothing more to say.**

**Adios**


	10. Christmas

**Christmass.**

***December 10***

The month of November came and went, leaving behind not a trace, as the weather in those parts of the world rarely changed more tan a few degrees celcius.

The teachers of Hunab Kun thought more spells to their students: the tripping jinx, color changing charm, stinging hex, pushing spell, cutting hex, bandage charm, water-gun charm and flame-thrower charm.

Why they thought things like that to kids just entering puberty instead of useful things for the daily life was beyond Harry.

Right now, as a result from curiosity, Harry, Nicte and Lety sat on the ground as Miztli, Nahil and Lucy stood with their own foci.

"Right, so show us ranged magic done right" Harry said sarcastically.

"You know it's more like support magic" said Miztli.

"It is still better for pranks, a slingshot is better than a sword at stealth" Nahil grinned.

"You should stop the pranks" muttered Lety, making the alux twins look at her in shock.

"Blasfemy," oh no, another of their rants.

"The pranks cannot be stopped"

"The chaos must rule our lives"

"It must rule our lives"

"Anarchy is the ultimate way"

"_Bueno_, ranged magic" interrupted Harry, "Show us"

Nahil raised his slingshot and aimed it at Harry, who got ready to move.

The rust-haired kid leaned out of the way of a dark orange ball that looked to be dripping something.

The ball hit Itzmin, who had been sitting behind Harry, and pushed him onto his side, making the pup growl.

"Right, so that's from the slingshot, now the bow" Harry said.

Miztli made as if he were knocking an arrow on his bow, while saying, "chikil." A dark purple arrow appeared on the bow.

The chupacabras let go of the string of the bow and let it fly to an unaware Harry, who had grabbed Itzmin as the pup wouldn't stop whining.

The arrow of magic hit him on the chest, and the emerald-eyed boy had to bite his mouth to prevent the laugh from leaving his mouth.

It wouldn't do to ruin his image of a serious student after all.

Even he cared about his reputation.

They all stared at him as his face started to change color and twitch unstoppably.

Harry was glad that Miztli had held back a bit and made the spell-arrow weaker than usual; it made holding his laugh easier.

The red-eyed boy cancelled the effect when it became obvious that Harry wouldn't be letting out a laugh.

The British-turned-Mexican boy sighed as he felt the tickles leave him, "_cabrones_" he muttered, "next time try to use someone else as a practice dummy"

"Why didn't you laugh?" pouted Nicte.

"I have an image to keep" Harry answered, petting a curious Itzmin.

They all stared at him in silence with deadpan expressions.

"Right," said Lucy as she took out her staff, "túulch'in" she twirled her staff around and stopped when a bolt of white magic flew forward towards Nahil's slingshot, making it fly from his hand.

"HEY" the male alux shouted as he ran after his focus, making them all laugh at him.

Harry smiled as he saw his friends; they may not be the best of them all, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't like spending time with them, even if Lety constantly looked as if she would like nothing more than to hit the twins.

She wasn't the only one.

Still, the girl was a part of the group, a stuck-up part, but a part of the group nonetheless.

* * *

***December 12***

Ah, December 12, the day that the Mexicans celebrated the apparitions of the _Virgen Maria de Guadalupe_, the Mistress of the Americas.

It was curious how the magicals celebrated her when the gods that they believed in were others and besides, _Tonatzin_ was more for the Aztecs than she was for the Mayans.

Of course, considering _Hurakan, _then it was pretty obvious that all mythologies were somehow intertwined.

The Virgin Mary was the Mother of two main deities, so that wasn't completely off the table

Harry looked around, noticing that the balames were forming a square around the student body, most of whom looked excited at the prospect of not only losing the classes for the day but doing it with a party.

Harry of course was of the same mind, but he knew to keep that hidden.

Professors could be vindictive if they wanted to.

* * *

***December 20***

"_Eeeen el nombre del cieeeelo," _Harry asbentmindedly _pidio posada_ with the rest of the school, something that allowed him to clear his mind, something dearly needed with the near-constant chaos that surrounded him since the first day of _posadas_.

Nicte and Nahil had somehow gotten more prank materials than ever, and not only that, but they had added a theme to the pranks, so now anyone caught in them found themselves to be part of the festive things that were on the school.

Every day, during every meal, one table would grow tree-limbs, another would fill with spheres, someone would find themselves dressed as an angel or covered with pine leaves.

So far only their table had been unaffected, but he wouldn't put or past the twins to somehow make the group appear to be Noel's elves.

As if to prove his point one side of the hall transformed into Joseph or Mary while the other transformed into the innkeepers.

Harry and Miztli turned to the twins while the girls hit their head on the table, "how?" asked the two boys, as even the head table had transformed.

The twins just grinned as their eyes changed to their common amused green.

He was starting to think that they bribed someone.

Maybe the cooks were.

The laundry guys too.

Though they may have gotten some of the balames to put things on the food.

* * *

***December 24***

Harry chuckled as Itzmin, who had somehow grown antlers and got a red, shiny nose, chased a cackling Nahil through the school grounds.

Miztli was not as controlled and was clutching his sided in pain from laughing too much.

Harry did admit that the scene was quite hilarious, even if the wolf would likely bite him after he bit Nahil.

Besides him Nicte was cackling in her usual, mad way, holding out her hands as she did.

She would make quite a villain in a Bond movie.

Lety did her best to look non-amused, though it was ruined by the smile that twitched at the edge of her lips.

Lucy looked like she wanted to cry, something likely considering she had taken a shine on Itzmin.

It was early in the afternoon, they had been on vacation since the day before, and would be until January 13 of the next year.

Heh, it was funny, 'I've got no classes until next year,' if only it stayed like that until summer.

There was also the expectation in the air, the Christmas party would be today, from 10Pm to 2Am, for all the students that stayed in school.

Surprisingly, Miztli, Lety, Nahil and Nicte had decided to stay in school with Lucy and himself during vacations.

Nicte and Nahil had received a relieved letter from home a day after they sent their own stating that they would stay.

Miztli's parents had been more expressive of their feeling on their son staying during a time of family, but they also said that they understood that he wanted to stay with his friends, especially the two that had no coven of their own.

'_How strange_' the chupacabras thought; In just a few months he had become really close to them, even when his relationship with Harry had been one of ambition, he just wanted to eat fresh from the magical wolf that was on Harry's side.

But one bus ride later, he and the orphan had become friends and his thoughts about draining the pup went away.

Then the boy had befriended two of the dreaded alux of chaos and he was treated with a daily dose of mayhem, whether it be during meals or during his free time; there would always be a prank at the ready.

Then Lucy, an orphan from the same orphanage Harry came from, joined them one day during lunch with the excuse of wanting to hang out with the more compatible of the two she shared a building with.

It spoke volumes of the other character if Harry was the more agreeable of the two.

Then on October Nicte had dragged a girl into the chaos that was their group because she too had laughed at the misfortune of their battle-magic's nephew.

The poor girl still hadn't forgiven Harry and the twins for the prank they had, unknowingly, played on her brother, who now glared at them too whenever they saw him.

Still, Lety was a friend, if a distant and strict one.

Hopefully the group would stay with their current numbers, any more would make his life much more chaotic than it was already.

Speaking of chaos, he let out a particularly loud guffaw when Itzmin managed to bite Nahil, the male alux was now trying to kick the pup off without much success.

"You do know you're making yourself a target by laughing at him, right?" asked Nicte from her spot at Harry's right.

"I don't care, _Hakuna Matata_," He smirked at Harry's look.

"Did you have to make the reference?" the green-eyed boy asked.

The chupacabras nodded and lay down, "it's a good philosophy" he answered.

Harry sighed and looked at his familiar, who had somehow gotten on Nahil's head and was now biting the alux's hair

* * *

***December 25***

Harry woke up with a headache that beat all those the twins had created since he met them, not only that but he was feeling ill and his head was spinning.

Also, the light hurt to look at.

"Oh, god" Harry groaned, "What happened last night?"

The curtains opened, making Harry groan in pain, "Some upper classman decided that spiking the _atole_ was a good idea" came Miztli's voice from somewhere in the room.

"How?" asked Harry, groaning again a second later.

Miztli held out a cup with a red potion, "hangover cure" he said at the questioning stare, "someone put tequila in the _atole_ and in the _mole"_

Harry sighed in relief as the cure worked its way through him, the headache going down noticeably, "Why aren't you like this? You drank more than I"

The chupacabras scratched his neck, "one of the few things my kind still has is the advanced regeneration" Harry glared at him, "and I always have a thermo of blood with me, it helps a lot"

"Does the principal know who did it?" Harry asked as he stood up, noticing that his bed was a bit wet, and there was a plate of atole on his bed-side table.

Miztli shook his head, "Nah, but he's angry as fuck"

"Understandable" Harry said as he moved to the bathroom and closed the door, "What about the twins, did they do something?" came from inside the restroom.

Miztli let out some snickers from outside, "Hell yeah, they did" the images in his mind threatened to make him break out laughing, "they somehow managed to catch all the teachers in a prank and transformed them into santa claus and all the reindeers"

"Did they use the drunken excuse?" Harry said as he left the bathroom, already dressed.

Miztli nodded and frowned as his friend made to leave the room, "dude, aren't you going to open those?" the red-eyed kid pointed to the few presents on the foot of his bed.

Harry blinked in confusion before moving to grab his presents, "I hadn't seen them" he muttered.

There were seven presents in total, something strange considering he was only expecting for the usual book that Miss Cami usually gave him every year.

He opened the first one, smiling when he saw the note '_Hey Harry, this came out in November, hope you like it'. Miss Cami_, it was a book with a girl and a falcon on the cover, _Maximum Ride_ by James Paterson.

If it was his then it couldn't be terrible, the man wrote well, even if he published a lot of books every year.

The next was another book, this one on world-wide mythology, from Lucy.

The twins, unsurprisingly, gave him thing that would get him in trouble; prank and joke items.

Why would someone make a bomb out of gas was anyone's guess.

Lety's was a box of candy, not much of a present, but it would keep his sweet teeth happy.

Miztli got him a rather nice cap; it would keep his hair down if nothing else.

The last box though, had no card, and it was only a, well a box.

The raven-haired bow opened it and took out a leather-bound book with a note on top that said, in a neat English handwriting '_Mr. Potter, I was disheartened when your negative reply arrived on August, but I suppose that as long as you are being taught, then there is not much to complain about._

'_I took the liberty of calling a few friends of your parents in search of photos for the album I sent you, I must say, if you are anything like you were when you were a baby, then you have James' looks and Lily's eyes._

'_The cloak on the bottom of your package belong to your father, he left it to me so I could study it, his…demise never allowed me to give it back. Use it well._'

Harry let a tear fall from his eyes as he slowly picked up the book and the cloak in the box.

His heart caught on his throat as a man who looked exactly like him with the exception of being taller, bulkier and with glasses-covered hazel eyes hugged a smiling beautiful red-haired woman with astonishing green eyes so much like his own.

"…ude, dude," Harry realized that he was crying rivers now and looked up to see Miztli's concerned face, "you alright? What did the note say?"

Harry shook his head and put the note inside the album, which he then put inside his backpack, "yeah, I'm fine," he unfastened his cloak and grabbed the one that came in the package, "just really happy"

Mizty looked at his friend, "who sent it?"

"A friend from my parents" was Harry's answer as he put on the silvery, soft cloak.

"_PUTA MADRE!" _exclaimed Miztli as Harry's body disappeared, "what the fuck kind of sorcery is this?"

Harry frowned and looked down, expecting to see the silver cloth of the cloak, but seeing only the floor, "_¿__qué chingados?_" he muttered.

He was but a floating head.

* * *

***That night***

Harry scowled as the twins yet again asked him to borrow his cloak to use it to sneak into the teacher's lounge and prank it.

"_Puta madre_, NO" he finally snapped at them, "It is the only thing from him and I'll be damned if they take it from me because you failed a prank!" he stormed off, not looking back at their reactions.

He knew he was being harsh with them, but that was the only thing, apart from the moving photos in the album, to remember his father by, and he didn't want to use it for something like pranking, it wasn't something his parents would like.

If only he knew.

* * *

**chikil: tickle**

**túulch'in: push**

**_Cabron_ is like saying bastard child, as someone who 'puts on the horns' is someone who has a mistress apart from his wife.  
**

_**Puta madre **_**is saying 'slag mother' or 'slut mother' or whore**

_**Chingados **_**is saying fucked, so ¿_qué chingados? _is what the fuck**

_**Pedir posada**_**, asking for housing, is a tradition in Mexico where half of the people at a party divide themselves, one part singing the house keeper and the other paying Joseph and the Virgin Mary.  
**

_**Posadas**_**are another tradition, parties that go every night from the 12 to Christmas eve where we mexicans break piñatas that symbolize the seven capital sins, and the party itself is the triumph over them by the man.**

**December twelve, as I explained above, is the third most important religious day in Mexico, after Easter and Christmas, because it is the anniversary of, when the spanish were expanding in the New Spain in 1531, when the Virgin Mary appeared before an Indian of name Juan Diego, which resulted on most aztecs accepting Catholicism (Read Nican Mopohua, traduced to english for the whole story)**

**Atole is a mexican beverage made of corn and water that must be served hot and it is probably one of the best thing ever.**

**Mole is not a mole, it is a sauce made of peppers of may kinds, tomato, chocolate, sesame seed, cinnamon, parsley, onion and garlic, though the ingredients change depending on the recipe, the only constant being the sesame seed, peppers and chocolate, it is, along with the _tacos al pastor, _one of the iconic plates Mexico has**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, though I got a bit sentimental on the present from Dumbledoor, don't know why, but it helped**

**The part with the ivisibility cloak, Miztli's dialogue, I just couldn't hold inside, I had to do it, but it made laugh so much when I read trhough it.**

**The updates will go back to (hopefully) once a week, and I say hopefully because from now on I'll have a busy life: my school is doing an outing, I'm going to Chicago with my family on the 20 (no computer) to the 25, then I have to catch up on homework the next week, then projects, a musical presentation on May, my final reviwes, my finals.**

**So yeah, hope for the best, expect the worse, so no one gets dissapointed.**

**Last thing, thanks to all those 203 that have followed and 137 that have favorited it, since at only ten chapters, it is my most succesful story yet, growing with every update.**

**See you next week**

**Adios**


	11. Wanderings

**Wanderings**

***Hunab Kun school*January 5*Midnight***

Harry pulled his cloak tighter around him as he wandered the jungle that surrounded the school he was enrolled in.

Yesterday, the student body had returned from home, and he had heard a rumor that a boy had seen one of the kukulkans of the forest curl around their eggs, a sign that the hatching time was close for the first batch of younglings.

Harry was curious, after all, it was not every day, not even every year, that one had the opportunity to see the third most powerful snake in the world hatch.

Contrary to popular belief in the USA and Asia, as the average kukulkan, or Quetzalcoatl, whatever you called it, was not a dragon, even if it resembled the Chinese Fireball, but a snake, a distant relative to the Greek, nearly extinct and raised only for harvest, basilisk.

While the basilisk could kill with but a glance and its poison could destroy all but mithril, a metal only mined by goblins and dwarves, a kukulkan's magic allowed it to control the elements of a storm.

Only one at a time though, otherwise they would have overthrown Hurakan, their creator.

Snakes were only loyal to those that were stronger than them.

Still, while the possibility of getting caught and probably killed was high, the awe inspiring image that he could see would be worth it.

Or at least he hoped so.

A snap was heard, and Harry stayed still, begging to all of the deities above that he would not be caught by the balames, who would no doubt take him to the principal, and he wanted to stay away from there unless needed.

A jaguar moved through the jungle floor, no doubt following the trail of its pray, but it stopped briefly to look at the spot where Harry was standing, making him more nervous than he had in years.

Hours was what it felt like to Harry, but only after a minute did the jaguar move again, its snout and chest close to the ground.

The danger passed, and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

His legs wobbly, it would happen to anyone that encountered a big feline, Harry kept moving, for he still had to find the kukulkan colony.

Morning arrived and while he had made progress in exploration and probably mapped one big portion of the forest, his progress was simply not good enough to find his target.

He would do it eventually, preferably before the equinox.

* * *

***Breakfast***

"_Te vez de la patada_" came from Nahil as Harry sat down on their usual table.

Indeed, the green-eyed wizard looked like he had not slept at all, which was partly true, as he only had a good two hours of sleep before his alarm spell went off, the rest of the night from midnight onwards he had spent on pepper-up potions to remain awake, something bad for his health, but it would take more than a month for addiction to start.

"I feel like it," Harry answered as he poured a cup of coffee, "I did spend the night out"

"Why?" Miztli asked a bit miffed; who would give up sleep? It was SLEEP.

"I heard a rumor from the returning students" the British boy, "that the kukulkan were getting ready to hatch, I want to see that."

"We'll get a look at them in third year," said Lety, "you could wait until then."

"You don't understand, I want to see the hatchlings, not the already grown snakes," the green-eyed boy replied, "and I would appreciate if you kept quiet about it"

"You do realize you could get expelled," the girl replied hotly, "just entering the forest is ground for a report, going against the explicit orders of the headmaster by entering the nest could get you, if not killed, expelled.

"There are more schools in Mexico"

"Only the government would accept you"

"I got a letter from the British" Harry shrugged.

Lety twitched, "it is still wrong."

"Think about it like this," Harry said, "unless you go into the same field as professor Atziri, you will never experience something like that, and I want to do it"

Harry stood up and walked away, his plate having mysteriously emptied, leaving his bemused friends behind.

* * *

***Forest***

After his sudden leaving from the mess hall, Harry walked back to the forest, putting his cloak on as soon as he stepped into the dense vegetation.

He had to find the nest, he had a week before classes started again, and he did not want to lose the chance to see a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Kukulkans only mated once a decade and the eggs took a whole year to incubate, so his only chance to see was if he sneaked into the nest during the hatching match, as the colonies were rare.

He would have liked to bring his friends into it, but apart from Miztli, all were too noisy and would likely alert the snakes, making the chances of dying even higher.

He wandered all day, only returning for meals. He knew he was being obsessive, but the feathered snakes were considered gods by the mundane for a reason, and he wanted to see one being born, maybe even getting their trust somehow to get to see it every time it happened.

It took him until Friday, but he did find the nest, and he could see one of the eggs already cracking.

They looked almost like the statues one could find all around the south and center of Mexico, but their size was greatly undermined.

The smallest one was about five meters long and a meter thick, with feathers of all colors, blue, red, green, yellow, purple, just behind the head, while the body was a dark green that helped them blend in with their surroundings.

A spiked tail broke through the shell of the egg all of the feathered snakes were watching, and even Harry, a normally stoic person, could not hold his awe in.

"_Incredible_" the snakes all turned to him, making him gulp, "_I come in peace_"

"_Ssssspeaker, a ssssspeaker hassss come"_ Harry heard as the biggest of the reptiles flickered its tongue, "_What bringsss a ssspeaker here?_"

Harry didn't know why but he answered, his curiosity getting the better of him, "_I came to sssee the hatching_" he answered, "_but why am I a speaker?_"

"_You ssspeak the noble tongue of parsel_" the same kukulkan answered as the hatchling came close to him, adorable curiosity on its face.

Harry was starting to regret telling Itzmin not to come; he would be almost as amazed as him.

"_So I speak the language of snakes_" Harry muttered, crouching to get a better look at the youngling, "_That is interesting, but not unexpected_" it was true, after his conversation with the head of the balames of the jungle, he had no trouble understanding the pets and familiars in the school, even though he only really paid attention to Itzmin.

The pup was an attention hungry child.

"_Then, are you a beast ssspeacker?"_ an apparently female snake asked, the feathers were less dense behind the head, making them look like a necklace rather than a mane.

"_I can talk with many animals, yes_" Harry answered and started running his fingers through the new-born kukulkan.

"_I like_" the small snake like hissed.

The leader of the colony looked at him, narrowing its eyes, and said, "_You musssst leave, brown-ssskin iss coming_" Harry assumed that meant professor Atziri, "_come again, sspeaker, for my ssson looksss attached"_

Harry nodded and grinned, before putting his cloak back on, leaving the clearing as the CCMC teacher walked into the clearing.

"So the kid is a beast-speaker like me" the brunette professor said to herself, "If he's lucky he won't have all kinds of creatures to go after him," someone to hold a good conversation outside their species was something all the sentient creatures, non-human at least, longed for.

"_Right, where iss the new kid?_" she asked one of the younger snakes, an eleven year old kukulkan that was already in the six meters.

The snake led the way.

* * *

***Dinner*January 9***

Harry appeared with a big smile, something rarely seen on him, and sat down next to Nicte, who looked at him curiously, "Why are you so happy?" the alux asked.

Harry looked at her and widened his smile, making her feel weird, "I found them" he offered and chuckled as he looked around at their astonished looks, "It took me all week, but I got there in time for the first hatching"

The reactions were amusing for him; Miztli let his glass of blood drop to the table and looked at him with an open mouth and skeptical eyes, the twins looked at him with open amazement, Lucy couldn't decide herself between amazement and disbelief and Lety glared at him for doing it despite all her warnings.

"I'm going again tomorrow, you are all welcome to come," Harry said, preparing for the questions that would no doubt come his way.

* * *

***Kukulcan Colony*the next day***

"_SSSpeaker, you bring company_" the leader of the nest said, "_and a wolfff_"

"_My friendsss and familiar_," Harry answered, "_I hope you don't mind_"

"_Tell them to keep their handsss and pawsss of my hatchling_" the snake hissed.

"He says to keep your hands to yourselves," Harry transmitted the message.

Nicte, Miztli and Lucy, the three who had come nodded and put their hands on their pockets, "_Kaan wasss waiting for you_"

The little snake, that had somehow managed to grow about a centimeter in a day, "_Stroke feathersss_" the little kukulkan curled up at his feet, making Harry sit down to comply.

The others followed after him, gingerly lowering themselves, though Miztli looked like an excited kid on a sugar rush.

'Pet me too' Miztli barked at him and sat at his side, putting his head in the air.

Harry chuckled and complied, "Anything any of you would like to ask?"

"Can-Can you ask them, you know?" Mizlti pointed to his mouth, making Harry wince.

"Later, not yet," he answered, "_you asssked me to come"_ he said to the leader.

"_Yessss, Becaussse I have a something to propose,"_ The giant reptile said, "_Kaan likesss you, ssspeaker, but he isss young, naïve, he wantssss to join you_"

Harry looked down at the snake, "_I like, thisss good_" the new-born hissed lowly.

"What is it saying?" asked Lucy.

Harry looked at her, noticing that Nicte was crawling towards one of the female groups, "he, He is saying that Kaan wants to go with me," He turned back to the leader, "_I already have a bonded, another would be a problem_"

"_That isss expected, ssso what I think isss that you will come here and help him grow, ssso it isss a natural bond_"

"_I'll think about it_" Harry scowled as Miztli poked him, "_My friend isss dessparate, he wantssss to know if he could drink blood from someone in the nessst_"

The snake looked at the red-eyed boy, recognizing the eyes of a vampire-descendant, "_Ifff he can control himssself, then he can drink from the younglingssss,_" the snake slithered off.

"_WAIT_" the feathered snake turned his head, "_What are you called?"_

"_Iktan, the ingenious one_" Iktan kept moving.

"He said you can feed in the young ones of you control yourself," Harry told Miztli, who grinned with glee and walked off.

* * *

**I loved to write this chapter, honestly, with the exception of one I came up for second year and the ones when he's back in the UK (some I've in my head), It'll probably be my favorite.  
**

**The beast speak is something I always wondered about, I mean, Parsel most have come from somewhere, so I thought of that, That's the result.**

**I'll be in Chicago all week, so the next update will be in two, on the upside, I won't have to think before I write anything,**

**Now, a reviewer asked why I put spanish words in italics and write in english when My Country speaks spanish, reason, for all of those that ask themselves the same question, is because spanish has so many grammatical and orthographic rules that it is almost imposible to truly correct uless you're thirty and have read throught the Royal Spanish Language Academy Guideline and Dictionary.**

**So I just put some things, to educate you readers in swear words, something my people are awesome at.**

**Well, wait for the next update.**

**Adios.**


	12. Inner beast

**Inner beast**

***Hunab Kun School*CCMC*Morning*February 10***

"The inner beast, or animal, whatever you want to call it, is something all humans have," Professor Atziri started her lecture, "Some countries have potions or rituals to discover this animal, the few Indian tribes the _gringos_ decided to leave alone, the Incas, Indus, European and people from Oceania all have rituals for that.

"There is, however, few people that pay attention to their inner animals when not in duels or battles, why would you listen to something irrational when you are thinking properly, after all?"

The professor rubbed her chin in thought, "What few people realize though, and I don't really expect you to, either, is that even though there are drawbacks, the pros heavily outweigh the cons of being in tune with the inner beast.

"Better senses and increased perception are just some of it, that alone balances the increased hostility or continuous feral thoughts.

"For this week, and this week only, I will be trying to help you discover your inner animal, I don't expect you to discover it, but if you do, then lucky you, if you don't but you wish to, then come to me after classes."

Harry could not see the practicality on being in tune with the primal instincts, who could? In his opinion, and that of those around him, the possibility of losing one self to the 'inner beast' was simply not worth the benefit.

Now, if you could transform into your inner animal, now THAT, would be worth it.

That part was of course, omitted by professor Atziri.

* * *

***Hunab Kun*jungle*February 11**

"_Oi_, _Kaan_" Harry was currently discussing with his, though he wouldn't admit that it was his and say it was a friend, new pet.

"_But I'm cooold_" the feathered snake had been trying to curl around Harry, totally ignoring the fact that even while wearing cloak the bulge would be noticeable and bring questions.

Then there was the fact that Kaan was a feathered snake, meaning that Harry would probably be unable to hold in the laughs the tickles brought by the few feathers Kaan had would cause.

His image was important; he couldn't risk it because of a kid's desire.

"_It's thirty degrees here, and humid, how are you cold?_" it was lucky that they wouldn't be at school during summer, he pitied the balames for living in a hot and humid place all year round.

Their hair must be a nightmare when they sweat.

His was bad enough, for some reason it decided to stick down only with sweat, not even water, just sweat.

Back to the topic at hand.

"_I fell on river_"

"_You can control water, and the river is at least a kilometer away"_

Kaan looked at him, and then at Itzmin, who was perched on Harry's head, "_Why can he rest on you?_"

Harry had the distinct impression that Kaan would be pouting if he could, "because I'm his familiar"

The snake glared, "_then I'll be his familiar too_"

'_Oh god, not this again_' it was not the first time in the month he had known the kukulkans that this discussion was brought up, "_I can't take you to the orphanage"_

"_Then don't go"_

"He needs to go"

Harry started to move back as the two animals started to discuss, again, why he should or shouldn't stay in school during summer.

Really, if that was something that would happen if he tuned in his inner animal, then it was even less worth it.

* * *

***Mess hall***

"Again?" Miztli asked as Harry sat down and rubbed his head.

The green-eyed boy nodded, "they are like an old married couple"

The chupacabras shrugged, "could be worse really, my sister and my brother, despite the fact that they are twenty, can't be in each other's presence without fighting"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "how many siblings do you have anyway?"

"Eight with me" he said casually.

Harry nodded, "wait," Miztli's words registered, "how the hell is you mother still alive?"

He knew it was tradition before the eighties to have many sons and daughters, but damn, that was too much.

"Chupacabras" the blood-drinking boy said, explaining it all, "yeah, I tend to lose track of my siblings, I only really get along with Mara, Alex and Juan."

"Eh, that's nothing," Nicte came into the conversation, dragging her brother along.

"Mom has more brothers"

"She is one of ten"

"And grandma has six brothers and five sisters"

It was honestly hard to believe how much the standard number of an average family had gone down.

"And don't forget aunt Carla"

Nicte nodded, "she has eight brothers"

"We feel bad for her,"

"She's the only woman"

"But we have many cousins"

"And an older brother"

"But we are two of the only five chaos aluxes in the family"

"They don't let us get together without adults"

"They fear for their sanity when we do"

That was not needed to say, pretty much everyone in the group feared for their sanity whenever those two were around.

Five of them could probably bring down a city with pranks alone.

Now that was a thought.

Imagine that on the headlines.

**The Federal District destroyed by chaotic pranks.**

_**Los Pinos **_**evacuated because of cockroach infestation**

Yeah, it was probably a good thing that they didn't let them meet without supervision.

The world probably wouldn't stand if a few dozen of them banded together and decided to take over the world.

"Right, let's leave the topic of family" some annoyance must have passed through his face, as Lucy spoke up and redirected the conversation.

Family was sore for him, why would it be? He had long since moved past the fact that the only living family he had were abusive assholes that couldn't properly raise a child.

Yeah, family was not a sore subject at all.

"So, what are the plans for Saint Valentines?" Lety asked.

The twins grinned.

Did she really have to ask?

* * *

***February 14****th*******

Harry decided as soon as he entered the mess hall that he would never let the twins organize any kind of party, gathering or any other kind of social event.

It was bad enough that they had painted the houses pink.

It was bordering on the unacceptable that apparently every male had only cloth diapers as clothing.

He was about to tear his hair off when a quiver appeared on his back, full of heart-shaped arrows.

When confetti fell on him when entering the mess hall, he was sure that he would strangle the twins as soon as he saw them.

That annoyance turned to cruel glee when he saw Nahil hanging from the roof in full cupid garb and Nicte skipping along, throwing pink confetti.

That, however, gave away the fact that there was another prankster in school, or the twins had been caught and their prank had gone awry.

For any reason, it was good seeing them get on the other end of the stick.

* * *

***CCMC***

Professor Atziri, the most recognized caretaker of creatures in Latin-American, second only to her teacher, and one of the foremost experts of the field, had only ever felt as frustrated as she was right now two times.

The first had been when she had struggled to make her teacher accept her as an apprentice back when she was eighteen, almost fifteen years ago.

The second had been more recent, when her boyfriend for years refused to propose because she was still under apprenticeship, five years ago.

She had taken over for her master in the position of professor for her subject three years ago, two years after her marriage and a full year after the end of her apprenticeship.

The reason she was so frustrated was because of the little progress the Potter boy had made in the week she dedicated every year to discovering one's inner animal.

He, like herself, was a beast-speaker, someone capable of communicating with animals, an ability that was coveted in Africa, the Amazonas and Oceania because of the dangerous animals a proficient speaker could deter from attacking.

This could be boosted a lot if he contacted his inner animal like she had all those years ago, back when she was just a teenager about to leave school.

The alux professor knew that the Potter boy was not even trying to communicate, as she had heard him snoring when the rest of the class was meditating.

Okay, so most of them had fallen asleep too, but she had high hopes for the boy, he could become something grand if his interest on the hatching of the kukulkan baby that was so attached to him was any indication.

She had let that rumor flourish for the single purpose of finding someone that could replace her when she left the school to travel the world with her beloved husband when she reached her prime age of fifty.

Aluxes lived to the hundreds, so yeah, the fifties were the prime for an alux.

It helped that she was more powerful than average, so she would probably reach the hundred-twenty years.

But the kid had not followed her expectations.

Oh, he was interested in the creatures of the world that was for sure, he was the most attentive student she had had during her three years as teacher and she hoped that he would become the liaison between sentient creatures and humanity.

Or at least that was plan B if he decided not to accept her proposition of apprenticing him after he finished school.

It would all go to hell if he decided to go back to the mundane world though.

But she knew that Professor Alan and Headmaster Ricardo had their eyes on him, especially the headmaster, because she had done some digging during vacations, and the boy would have double nationality when he turned eighteen.

But he was born British, which meant he was second in line for any job he would want to take.

Wasn't law beautiful?

So, she was basically stuck in a competition with two men over the career choice of a boy that was only eleven at best, since the only thing NOT on his record was his actual birthday.

He was probably the youngest boy in the school.

Maybe she should drop something about animagi when his class came.

Something subtle enough yet noticeable only for him.

Oh well, there was always a next year.

She had plenty of time to convince him to follow her carrer

**Ah the mexican families of old, how could I forget that I have at least five gran-uncles on any side of my family tree and that I have more cousins that I have met already.**

**Now explonation time**

**Los Pinos is the presidential rescidence here in Mexico, located in the Federal District, the capital of the country which will be from now on refered to as DF.  
**

**I am sorry to tell you that my updates will be slow, as my schedule for the month is busy, with four weeks of exams and works that need to be submited in a couple of weeks.**

**Good news is that I have summer vacation as soon as my finals finish, meaning the updates will be faster then.**

**I watched Iron Man 3 on wednesday, and I'm sorry for those that haven't seen it already but you are missing out on a great movie.**

**Also, Stam Lee was better hidden this time, as was the post-credits easter egg, but if you haven't seen it yet, it IS worth it to stay the extra ten minutes at the end.**

**No more to say.**

**Adios**


	13. End of a year

**End of a year**

***Hunab Kun***

Days passed, they turned to weeks, which turned to months, and before anyone knew, final exams were bearing down on them, along with the National Academic Level Evaluation, and everyone wanted a place in the library.

This applied more to the ones graduating from school.

Stress was high both within teachers and students, and only a select few of the people in the school were immune to it.

The balames started to cultivate more sugar cane and to harvest more fruit, as many students often complained that they had to pull all-nighters just to finish their due papers or to study for something that they hadn't understood.

Every class had their own kind of students though: there were those that left everything for the las moment, those that did everything as soon as it was given, those that stuck to a schedule and the ones that copied someone else's work.

There was a final kind, the kind of student that didn't come very often, but that almost everyone appreciated whenever he did come.

The one who made profit from student's desperation.

Harry Potter was that kind of student.

Really, one would think that with magic one could take better notes that were simple yet complete, but no, even with magic there was no such thing as easy note-taking for most.

Then again, he wasn't most people.

After finding the useful copying charm in the library, he sat himself on a bench with a sign that read 'first year notes, good writing, easy to understand.'

Really, he had to thank his friends for the idea.

* * *

***May 23***

"Last day! Come and get your notes for studying for the first-year finals, fifty pesos the topic, two hundred the month and five hundred the subject!" Harry called above the hordes of people, every once in a while looking behind him to see every one of his group fast at work copying his, Lucy's or Miztli's notes, as the curriculum for different foci was changed to fit better.

The best part was that since students often received an allowance, most did have the money to pay for their fares, though the income was relatively low since it was only a single grade, even if it had nearly fifty on each class, only a few wanted to spend more than a hundred for what the group was offering.

Harry was making sure that they kept the notes they took this year, if only to make more money, the bigger the market the bigger the profit after all.

And the best part for Harry; Jaime had already come twice for his own copies.

If all went well then he would have a computer by the end of next year.

"We told you" started Nicte as the last of the desperate students.

"This was a perfect business venture" continued Nahil, putting away a copy of Miztli's CCMC notebook.

"All you need is a good hand"

"A good head"

"And you have your product"

"Add in desperate teenagers"

"And you have your market"

"Our cousin Ricardo told us"

"He's our favorite cousin"

"But he's twenty-five"

"We're not allowed to see him, ever"

The smiles on their faces did nothing to ease the images they got of a world-wide apocalypse.

Harry was suddenly glad that there were only one-in-ten chaos aluxes, the world would not survive otherwise.

It was also good that they only kept to Mesoamerica, or their numbers would be nothing short of a town.

The raven-haired kid shook his head and took the money box from the table; he had to devide the money by the shares they had agreed upon.

* * *

***Three weeks later***

The year had finally ended, and the students were all eager to return home after the excruciating tedium of school, and away from the exams that everybody hated.

The rooms where people had slept in for during a year were now barren of the clothes and trinkets that had once littered them to no end.

Perhaps the biggest change was that the chatter was now localized only in the school's bus station; a big contrast to the noise that usually had no end.

"I'll be discussing with my parents to see if you can visit" Miztli said as the group approached the bus-station, "Dad will probably complain, mum will agree as soon as I ask"

"And your siblings?" asked Harry.

The chupacabras shrugged, "Mara will probably like you, Juan will judge you from afar before acting on his judgment, Alex will probably hate you for taking away her big brother, Itzel will ignore you as will Yatziri, they're twins by the way, and Alonso and Ixchel won't be home" the red-eyed boy nodded, "you're pretty much safe"

"So we just have to evade Alex if we do go?" asked Lucy.

Miztli nodded, "pretty much, yeah"

"We would invite you" Nicte said.

"But mom and dad are afraid" continued Nahil

"That you're like us or something"

"They think we'll bring too much chaos"

"As if there was such a thing" the two dismissed the thought.

"Well, you can always pass through our orphanage" offered Harry, "as long as you promise not to cause much mayhem"

"Don't, Harry, just don't" Harry chuckled at the mortified expression on Lucy's face.

"Let's promise to call, the least we can do after this year" Miztli said.

"Deal" everyone said.

* * *

***Santa Maria de Fatima Orphanage*nighttime***

Sitting on his bed, looking at the carving on his macahuitl, Harry could only smile as thought about how many changes his life had gone through; the good and the bad, though he could have gone without the bad.

Two time his life had changed for the better because of his magic, first with his escape from England and the second ten months ago, when he had chosen to reply to that letter.

His smile didn't let his face as he started to unpack his stuff, but it left soon after.

"KAAAAAAAN" the scream was enough to wake the occupants of his wing, but they were sleepy, so no one investigated.

* * *

***Scotland***

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his throne room, as many referred to his office, contemplating the events that had transpired during the last six years.

Ever since Harry Potter had gone missing the summer of 1986 his already difficult live had become even harder.

It hadn't been hard until the last summer, since all he had to do to deter anyone from looking at Potter's whereabouts was tell them that he was safe while inquiring at the ICW and throwing his weight to keep people from finding out.

It would have been easier if he had more funding that the limit to his family vault, but since he had denied Sirius Black a trail the man was still Harry Potter's legal guardian within Gringott's, meaning he had no access to the Potter vaults that had only grown with the cancelation of the trust vault and the money added both because of the war monument and the merchandise shares.

Then last summer he had received a denial to the acceptance letter he had sent to the Potter boy to see if he could track it, but his tracking charm had failed as soon as the owl he had sent left the British Isles.

His inquires at the ICW had given nothing as no country had a register of a boy named Harry Potter; not the Americans, not the Australians, nor any country the boy could have gone to.

It was a ridiculous idea that the boy had gone to a non-English speaking country, as he had gone to great measures to make sure that the boy was underprepared by the time he came to Hogwarts.

He needed an ignorant sheep if he was to have a lamb to sacrifice to end the war that he knew would come again.

Voldemort was too resourceful to be finished by a piece of magic that caught him unaware.

Maybe he could use the Longbottom kid.

That thought made him go back to the event of five weeks ago, when the Longbottom and his two sidekicks had done what he expected the Potter boy to do if he had come to this school.

The boy had the same potential both his father and mother had had, but because he had already planned to use the chubby as a spare, that potential was undermined.

Snape hated the boy with a passion, even more because Potter wasn't here to divide the ire of the professor.

McGonagall thought the boy to be bad at magic and Flitwick thought of him a squib.

The only professor that had a good thing to say about the boy had been Sprout, who had taken a shine to the boy as soon as he had shown his prowess in herbology.

The only good thing was that as he had taken his time to…care for the Potter boy at Yule, he may have a chance to get in the good graces of the boy if he ever found him.

He didn't want to use Fawkes, as it would probably be kidnapping, and he didn't want an international incident.

* * *

**WOOOOOOO, I'm back baby, and I bring presents.**

**It has been almost thirteen days since I've posted anything, but I bring you an update for my three mst-liked stories and a new one, a crossover with Naruto and BioShock, be sure to check it out in my profile.**

**To the fans I had on The Hybrids, I am sorry to say that I've deleted it, as inspiration for it never came back ever since my last update nearly a month ago, but I have the documents and when the inspiration comes back I will repost it.**


	14. Visits

**Visits**

***Santa Maria de Fatima Orphanage*Quinatana Roo*June 10***

After the rather surprising discovery of Kaan on his luggage, and the following hissing match with Itzmin watching and laughing in the background, Harry started his normal life again, the life he led before his cards arrived.

After the healthy breakfast the orphanage provided, Harry tried on his ice-skates and found that while they still fit, he would have to buy another pair the coming summer.

He spent some time in his room, reading one of his many books, both magical and mundane, while petting whichever of his animals was within reach.

At noon he would eat with the rest of the orphanage and then head to his room, pick up his skates and leave the building, taking the park to the ring, where he would meet with the fruit seller, eat a mango and head off after talking to the vendor.

The rest of the day he would spend skating, ignoring the other people at the ring and letting his feet guide him, enjoying the speeds he could get to and occasionally getting into a race with someone that didn't like that he was getting attention he ignored.

Then he would go back to the orphanage, get dinner for him and his pets and reading the books he had stored from the past school year.

His first call from his friends had been a week ago: Nicte and Nahil decided that they would use two of the telephones on their house to talk with him like they normally did, using their annoying twin speak to cause him a long distance headache.

They totally ignored the fact that the phone most likely had a loudspeaker.

The contents of the conversation had been normal: wish you could come, hope you're good, we destroyed a room with a prank, we sent an adult to the nut house.

Usual stuff when it came to the twins.

A week later Lety had called and told him not to expect anything from her but calls, as she lived on the other side of the peninsula.

Then Miztli called yesterday and had assured him that he would pick him up some time next month for the promised stay at his home.

Harry had told Kaan's tale to them all, and predictably, all had been terribly amused by the attempts of the tiny snake to stay with his owner, not listening to Harry's claims that he was only babysitting for Iktan.

He also made an effort to keep hanging out with Lucy every once in a while, when she was not being harassed by her old friends, and made sure to call her over when the others had called.

For some strange reason the girls she hung out with had giggled and pointed as she called her over.

Girls were strange.

A knock on his door made him put his book down and his pets to hide, "come in" he called when he as sure Kaan and Itzmin had hidden.

Miss Cami poked her head in before opening the door fully, showing a man and a woman, both looking to be a bit over thirty, "Harry, this man would like to speak with you"

Harry looked beyond the matron, listening and looking at the adult behind her.

He was speaking in what he thought was French on a mobile phone, something strange considering most Mexicans only spoke Spanish, with the exception of the newer generations that had a daily class of English.

The man must have felt his stare, for he broke his conversation and looked at him before nodding.

"Would you mind leaving the room?" the man asked, "don't worry, nothing apart from a lot of questions will happen"

Miss Cami nodded after glancing to where Itzmin and Kaan hid and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I must say, I didn't expect you to be here" the man said, "can't say you chose wrong though, Mexico is one great country, nothing compared to my France, but definitely pretty, lots of culture"

Harry kept silent and kept his eyes on the man as he roamed the room, stopping at some things before moving on, "good collection of books, I must say, big for someone your age" he picked up Harry's macahuitl and swung it a couple of times before setting it down, "powerful weapon you have there, though I prefer the rapier."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The man looked at him and smiled, "I am a man, who lives far away, has lived a long time and has a wife waiting for him at home"

Harry had to give it to the man, a man who spoke Spanish as fluently as he spoke French, which apparently was his mother language, "That is not what I asked" Harry said.

"Yes it is" the man shot back, "you asked who I was, and I answered"

"I meant your name" Harry growled.

"And that should have been your question" the man grinned, "unfortunately, it is something I cannot answer, because names have powers, powers that are stronger if less people know them, and I wouldn't want to give you power over me"

"But you are here for an adoption interview" Harry pointed out, still growling, "You are supposed to introduce yourself"

"That would be true if what you said was right," the man, "but you are wrong, I am only here to meet you"

"Stop being cryptic" Harry snarled, making the man smile, "you came to an orphanage, apparently looking for me. Why?"

The man took a hand to his pocket and took something from it, showing it to be a magical pocket, "My old apprentice has been looking for you, and he asked me to help him" he tossed the book on the bedside table, "I don't know why, nor do I care, but you are a runaway from Britain, as a Frenchman, I've hated British men in principle, if only just for making sure they stay away from me."

"That gives me no answer to my question sir" Harry growled quietly.

"You are a bit dull, I must say" the man smiled amusedly, "my old apprentice is British, and I like to put wrenches on any British plans"

"So you want me to NOT go back to England?" asked Harry.

"Oh no, you will have to go back eventually, your hereditary millionaire bank account demands no less" the man said, "I only want to make sure that my apprentice can do nothing to ensure your collaboration, so I'm leaving you with a little present" the man pointed to the book he had thrown, "It is in basic alchemy, things anyone can do with the right elements, the next book you receive will be on transmutation, circled mind you, unless you commit a taboo you'll never be able to make circle less transmutation, the third will be on natural-elemental transmutation and the fourth, if you ever reach it, is going to be on aura manipulation."

Harry stared at the man with a narrowed eye, suspicion evident on his face, something that made the man's smile even wider, "I don't expect you to trust me, trust me, I don't trust myself at time, but if you read what I give you and practice it, then I can assure you, the rewards are big"

The man stood up and moved to the door, not before saying something that shocked Harry, "I suppose I should give you my name now, as a sign of good faith, so I'll leave you with it," he opened the door and smiled at Harry, "Flamel, Nicholas Flamel" with that the door closed, leaving a stupefied Harry in his room.

That day he left to the ice ring earlier and stayed all the way until curfew.

He was visited on a weekly basis by Mr. Flamel, and every time the man visited he was a little more intrigued, a little more willing to start reading the book the old man had left on his room.

By the first week of July he had started the book.

* * *

***July 5***

"Hey Harry" Miztli held out his hand for a fist-bump, Harry complying, before turning to Lucy and accepting her hug, "Lucy, good to see you guys"

"Good to see you too, Miztli" Lucy greeted, while Harry smiled at him and nodded, "I hope it's not trouble trying at your house"

"Nonsense," a man that looked like Miztli but older and with a beard patted said kid's shoulder, "Miztli has been excited at having you over, with what we are it's not easy to have friends over"

"This is my dad, Fernando," the chupacabras introduced his father, "mom stayed at home with my siblings"

"Bless that woman" Fernando muttered, "The house would come down on us without her"

"Yeah, mom wears the pants in the house," Miztli whispered to them as they moved to the car the chupacabras had come on, "Just don't tell dad I said that"

Harry snorted, he somehow knew that he would love the Gordillo household.

* * *

**I needed some time to get the inspiration for this one, I wanted to paint Nicholas flamel in a different way, instead of the serious, cryptic man, so instead I did a somewhat eccentric, cryptic old man with traits that were common during his time, though he won't be featured much.**

**Not more to say, wait one or two weeks for the next update**


	15. Different kind of family

**A different kind of family**

Harry's first thought as he saw the Gordillo household was '_That's big_' followed shortly by, _'where do they have storage space?_'

The reason for this was because of the six windows the house had on the front, only one didn't look like it led to a room, though that may have been because the last one was in the attic.

He didn't know there were houses with attics in Mexico.

He followed Miztli into the house, not listening to Mister Gordillo complain that he shouldn't, as a guest, be carrying his baggage, but Harry wasn't about to hand over the book that Flamel had given him, much less the macahuitl he had on his backpack or the album with the photos of his parents.

A man had to be prepared, even in allied territory.

It was something his past life had taught him.

But he would not go there, not when he was at a friend's house.

"So this is your house" The only way to describe the feel of the place would be tight, there was hardly any space between walls and decorations, photos, both moving and mundane ones, were scattered on countertops and walls.

The house foyer was not much, just a counter with the keys of the house neatly organized in one of the drawers.

The ground floor was large, easily large enough to hold the big family that Miztli had described, with ten members, at least two three of them at home since the first son of the family

To the right of the foyer was a studio with a computer, meaning that they probably were quite comfortable economically, as along with the computer there was a grand piano and lots of books in the studio.

From the foyer you could also move to either the stairs, which led both upwards to the rooms and downwards to a cantina, or the eating room/living room, where three kids could be seen.

The first one was, the eldest, was a girl that looked remarkably different to Miztli: her lips were fuller whereas Miztli0s were thin, her face was rounder, her eyes were deeper in her head and her hair was a light shade of brown, almost red when the light coming in through the window hit her, this was Mara, Miztli's younger sister by less than a year.

The one in the middle was a boy that looked like a younger, more serious version of Miztli, with glasses that were transparent yet opaque when the light hit them, with the same soft but distinguishable features on his face; Juan, the analyzing brother of Miztli and the third youngest of the household.

Harry was somehow aware that behind those glinting glasses there was a pair of judging, red eyes.

The third was also a girl, smaller than anyone visible, glaring at both Lucy and him while puffing her cheeks. She had Mara's hair and Miztli's face, but the shape of red eyes were probably from someone upper in the family tree, and her forehead was larger than Mara's, whose forehead was, if Harry had to guess, three fingers big.

This one was Alexis, Alex for short.

If Harry was anyone else he would have to physically restrain himself from running to squish the life out of the poor little girl, but he had a great self-control, so his only reaction was the lifting of an eyebrow.

Lucy had no such restrictions, so she ran to the couch and hugged the life out of the kid.

It was probably good that she was a chupacabras; otherwise she would have a cracked rib because of the hug.

Miztli chuckled at the scene and Mara smiled amusedly, but Harry could see that she was nodding off.

Juan sat there, looking at his sister and the friend of his brother, making his silent assessment and nodding to himself before saying, "I do believe it is not healthy for her if you hug her like that" his tone was not cold, but not welcoming either, it was like what he had heard one of the adults at the park talked like when meeting with someone they didn't like, but not so unwelcoming.

Lucy blushed and let go of Alex, standing and stepping away from the couch.

"Right, introduction time" Miztli said, "the one that just nodded off is Mara, she's narcoleptic, but she's really grumpy when woken up forcefully, se we usually have coffee ready at any time" she pointed at the cup on the table, "the one with the glasses is Juan, don't get near his drinks, they're gross and only mom likes them," the boy adjusted his glasses, making them glint somehow dangerously, "the little glaring girl, you shouldn't do that by the way, you'll run out of breath, is Alex, don't go into her room if she's not there, it's scary" the little girl was still glaring at them, mostly at Lucy.

"Oh, you're here" they heard from the stairs, "you made a good choice in friend _mijito_"

Standing there was possibly the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen, without taking his own mother into account anyway.

She was tall, just as tall as her husband who was easily a 170, with features sharper than any he had ever seen, with skin as pale as the little snow he had seen at Britain and hair as dark as a moonless night.

Despite this she didn't have the feel of an arrogant woman like _she_ had been, and even if she did have it, she would have the looks to back it up, without wearing makeup.

He had the feeling that if anyone of his classmates was here they would be drooling.

But he was better than them because of many things, one of them being the fact that he had control over his body.

Her name was Catalina Garza Fernandez, Miztli's mother and the woman of the house.

"It is a pleasure to meet you miss" Harry shook her hands, preferring common Mexican etiquette as he was not quite as familiar with the woman, otherwise he would have gone for the hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, none of that Harry," from how she used his name Harry could tell that Miztli had described them well, "you and Lucy will be coming over a lot, you can call me aunt Caty."

He would prefer not to, but for some reason he was scared of contradicting the woman.

It may have had to do with the strange look in her eyes.

"I really do hope you enjoy our house" Caty said, "Miztli, why don't you bunk in with Harry, I'm sure Mara won't mind having Lucy in her room"

They looked at the dozing girl, who must have somehow realized she was being watched, for she woke up slowly and looked at her mother, "I don't know, do you wake up early?" she asked Lucy, who looked confused.

"Not on vacations, no," the blond answered, "I'm a late sleeper on vacation"

"Then she can bunk with me" the girl said before standing up and going to the table, where the coffee had started steaming.

He looked around as he hadn't seen anyone cast any kind of warming magic to the cup, but his confusion about it must have been visible, as Caty let out a soft laugh and Miztli slapped his back, "our family is ancient, we are one of the few families that come directly from Europe, well, Mom's does, so we have two house-elves with us, they work in exchange of food and shelter"

Harry nodded, assuming that house-elves served the same purpose as balames did at school.

"It's lucky though," the brunette boy continued, "mom can cook, and it's heavenly, but she leaves to much of a mess and the house smells for the rest of the day, and Juan would just create some kind of weird, uneatable food"

"My food is not that bad, brother" Juan said somewhat wounded, "they are quite tasty"

"They are" Caty agreed, "but it is something of an acquired taste, you need to try them more than once, his creations are like wine"

Harry, as the closest thing to wine he had ever drank was grape juice, only nodded in response, wearily watching Juan.

Mister Gordillo appeared behind Caty, hugging the woman from behind and nuzzling his face on her shoulder, "why don't you four give Lucy and Harry a tour of the house?" the man looked at the clock over the couches, noticing that it was close to 2pm, "it will help you build up an appetite, lunch is in half an hour"

That was one thing Harry was grateful of, as he had given half of his breakfast to Itzmin and Kaan and was somewhat hungry.

Which reminded him, "would you mind if I let my familiars roam around the house?" he asked Miztli's parents, "they are starting to feel impatient"

Fernando looked about to say something, but his wife beat him to the punch, "of course, as long as they are house trained and stay out of our way" the woman said, smiling at him then at her husband, but the second one looked much more terrifying.

Harry walked to the foyer, where mister Gordillo had set down Itzmin and Kaan's cage and after what to everyone else was a hissing, barking and growling match, let his familiars out.

Kaan wasted no time in climbing up his leg and chest, curling around his neck loosely, while Itzmin regarded everything with a curious eye.

Alex stopped glaring and started grinning as soon as she saw Itzmin, making the puppy, which had grown from his lower sheen to above his mid-shin, give a scared whimper, and not a second a second later the little girl of the family ran around everyone and started doing with Itzmin what Lucy had done to her, much to the amusement of Harry, who was laughing silently, just as the pup had done when he discovered Kaan in his trunk.

Revenge was sweet like that.

* * *

**Done, this is the first part of the visit to Miztli's house, maybe three or four chapters before the return to the orphanage.**

**Finals are tomorrow, meaning that until the second week of June, when I'm finally free for the summer, there won't be updates.**


	16. The full family

**Meal with the family**

***Gordillo y Garza household*July 5****th*******

Harry's assessment of Miztli's home turned out to be accurate at first glance through the house; the six rooms the house had (four in the second floor and two in the top floor), were packed with beds, desks, nightstands, and in three of them TVs. The hall on which the stairs ended had a laundry basket beside the five bookshelves that adorned the walls and the third floor only had enough space to accommodate a small bathroom besides the two bedrooms.

Yet if one looked closed enough they could see order to the chaos that were the rooms: the clothes on the floor were in piles of colors, whites and blacks; the papers on the desk were organized by topic and the toys on them were die-cast, models of cars, planes or tanks from around the world; the books on the hall were organized by authors, rather than just out into the shelves once they were finished by someone.

Miztli's room was the most disorganized of them all, with shoes everywhere on the floor, clothes hanging from the chair and the doors to the closet, die-cast cars with no order on the desk, papers on the bed and covers under it.

Mara's was close second, but the girl replaced car models with magazines, and her floor was padded, probably to protect her when her narcolepsy hit.

Only two rooms, the master bedroom and one of the pair in the third floor, were organized, with the only thing breaking the order being the undone covers on the beds.

"That used to be Alonso and Ixchel's room," Miztli had said when they passed the orderly room on the third floor, "they moved out two years ago, come twice a week to have lunch with the family, live together in the DF"

"Then how do they get here, it's an eight hour travel by car, two by plane?" Harry asked when they went back down.

"Floo" was the simple answer, but the chupacabras had received a weird look, "I forget you're mundane sometimes," the boy had muttered "Floo is one of the three instant magical travel ways, you hook up some place of your house, normally a chimney, sometimes a shower, I heard of a man that had it in the muffle of his car, and with a bit of powder, or a potion depending on where you set it up, you can travel to anywhere in the country that is also hooked up."

"How do you keep thieves away from your home?" Harry had asked after the explanation.

"Passwords" was the answer and Harry let the matter drop.

Lucy found herself a bit grossed out by the estate of the second and third floors, but she supposed it was only natural; keep the first floor clean and entertaining so visits stay there and let only family and close, really close friends go up to the other rooms.

But that led to the children not caring about what happened inside their rooms unless someone really important was coming over, it was an important holyday or it was cleaning day.

But just how often was cleaning day? There must have been like six days' worth of clothes in the rooms.

At least they separated by colors without any prompting.

Which led to the question of how high their bills went.

A family of eight must have huge bills, likely on the upper end of the thousand pesos a month for gas, nearly five hundred for water and five thousand for electricity.

"Sleep wherever you want, but the bed is mine" Mara said as she led Lucy into her room, the younger girl walking to said bed and lying down on it, her breath leveling out a few seconds later.

"Okay," the blond said to herself as she tried to find a spot of padded floor that had enough space for both her and her trunk, eventually finding it near the window.

Just then a strange creature, really strange; with large, flappy ears, pale skin and eyes as big as a pair of tennis balls, popped into the room, literally, as it appeared from nowhere with just a pop to announce its arrival.

She gave off a surprised squeal and jumped back a bit, startling the creature, which kept on filling a cup of coffee and floating it, no hands or focus, just floating, it to the desk, "Terribly sorry miss, I just refill miss Mara's cup and leave.

That was the first ever experience Lucy had with house elves.

Harry's first experience with the elves would be later on during the summer, when he and Miztli went to the park near his house and an elf had to call them back.

But that was another story with almost no importance to the overall scheme of things.

Miztli had, unlike his sister, made an effort to try and accommodate Harry comfortably enough by moving all the piles of clothing to just below the window and taking out a futon, setting it up on the other side of the room from the bed.

Itzmin and Kaan had followed after their master while the tour was going on, well, Itzmin had followed the kids, Kaan had settled himself comfortably on Harry's shoulders, so the kukulkan only watched.

Harry sat down on the futon, both the feathered snake and the grey wolf puppy moving to get a place near their owner's leg.

The two children and two animals watched TV, moving to the master bedroom after a while to play with the family's Nintendo, something that, Miztli explained, could only be used for two hourse a day by any member of the family, so they normally used the multiplayer modes.

Since only four of them used it, the twins of the family preferring to hang out with their friends, there was no problem, unless the older two brothers came, in which case a game casket or two would disappear for the week.

* * *

***Dinner time***

"So kid, is Harry for anything?" the Gordillo Garza family, Harry and Lucy were in the dining room, Mara was eating from her plate with her eyes closed, Juan was drinking a slimy green thing, Alex was playing with her food and both orphans had the pleasure of meeting the rest of the family.

Itzel and Yatziri were identical and almost a copy of their mother, only shorter and more tanned with a rounder face; their personalities however, could not be more different: where Itzel was quiet and careful with what she asked, Yatziri could not be bothered by stopping to think of what she said.

Alonso looked somewhat like his father; the same hair, same facial shape, same eyes, but his frame was thiner, leaning more towards the build for a runner, and his style was less formal than Mr Gordillo's, who was still dressed in a formal shirt and Dockers. The man was dressed in a black pair of cargos with a black shirt with the Nirvana logo on it

Ixchel was dressed with jeans and a red shirt. The man was strong, but his muscles were not bulging, so he probably worked by lifting stuff and moving it instead of being a body builder, and his head was angular, being framed by his long, brown hair.

Harry looked at Alonso, who had asked the question, and answered, "Not as far as I know, my birth certificate says Harry James Potter"

"James Potter" Ixchel rolled the name, "you're not Mexican"

"Oooh, are you Belizean?" Yatziri asked, only to receive a whack to the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Caty said.

"No, I am not from Belize" Harry said, "I am Mexican in all but birth" his face was neutral, but it was a contrast to the peaceful face he had been wearing.

Miztli and Lucy recognized that face from the two or three times that the birthplace of the group had come up in conversation.

"But where were you born then," Yatziri continued, not knowing what was going on, "you said it, you are not Mexican of birth, and your last name is obviously from an English colony."

"I don't talk about it" Harry said, moving his attention to his meal.

"But, but why did you come to Mexico?" this time it was Alonso that asked, "Something bad happened to you, you moved, what?"

"I left" he took a bite of the steak that had been prepared, "simple enough"

The tone was enough to halt everyone at the table, looking at him and noticing his cold eyes, "I didn't like it there, I came here"

No one said anything else during the meal.

_When people say alchemy, their mind immediately goes to the things I used most during my active time as an alchemist: transmutation and aura manipulating._

_But in truth, alchemy starts with potion making, as the most basic use of alchemy is the creation of draughts that affect the mind and the body; indeed, NEWT level potions are alchemic in nature: draught of rage, liquid luck, amortentia, even magical vaccines are alchemic brews._

_The first thing an alchemist in training must do to even try to become a transmuter, the user of transmutation, is creating ten different brews of the selection of the master, normally a selection on inhibition-lowering brews, like plum bob or distressing draught._

_The second step to becoming a transmuter is memorizing the entire periodic table, or at least the elements that common rocks, marble and concrete hold, as they are the most common things one transmutes when learning._

_There is a second level to transmuting, considered the third level to alchemy, and that is creating transmutation circles that deal with the elements of nature: fire, earth, wind and water._

_It is difficult to do this, as unless the alchemist trying to do this knows all the properties of what they are trying to create, including its Name, the Name it has since times not remembered by anyone, when magic was done just by calling things to you._

_The final step of an alchemist in training to achieve is aura manipulation, the pinnacle of alchemy, and not what I created after I left the University._

_It links to every kind of magic known; illusionary, conjuring, charms, yet it not tied to anything, as, if you are experienced, there is nothing an alchemist can't do, unless it breaks the laws of magic, as nothing is exempt from them._

_This text is the first of many, written by me, the greatest alchemist of all time, if I say so myself, for the purpose of teaching alchemy to aspirants, to make sure that it doesn't die out._

_This book is an introduction to basic alchemy._

_**Alchemic brews, introduction. By Nicholas Flamel, with help of Perenel Flamel.**_

* * *

**Which brings us to the clip of the week, NAH.**

**To me, someone that liked to read and watch anime, alchemy has always struck me as way varied with explonations to it: there's the alchemy of Full metal alchemist, there's the alchemy of Micheal Scott's alchemy on Secrets of the immortal Nicholas Flamel, the alchemy of the Kingkiller series (Name of the wind) the alchemy of the Elder scroll games.  
**

**So I decided to mix it all up and Flamel write it, so every once in a while his book, extracts from it, will be typed into the chapter, suggest some things you know about alchemy of any source and I may use it.**


	17. Some true

**Revelations.**

***Gordillo y Garza household*July fifth*Nighttime***

"Why did what my brother asked hit you so hard?" Miztli asked Harry as the two lay in their beds, or sleeping places.

Harry turned so he was on his back instead of on his side, "It is not something I like, the reason I came to Mexico."

Miztli snorted, turning so he was vaguely facing Harry, "That much I gathered, dude, the problem is that you ignored everything after that"

"I don't like remembering England" Harry whispered, only loud enough so that his friend could hear, "I'm happy here, Mexico is my home now, I can't look at the past"

Miztli stayed silent for a little while before saying, "Why did you run away?" The chupacabras asked, "Is it the reason you're an orphan?" He asked curiously.

"Miztli, you're my best friend, I trust you more than I trust Nicte," Harry said honestly, yawning a bit after he said that, "please, don't ask me to remember"

"WAIT" Miztli shouted, "you trust Nicte more than you trust Lucy?" he asked incredulously.

Harry chuckled, glad for the change in topic, "yeah, it's because how I made friends with her, she told me during last Christmas that I could trust her with everything" he patted his backpack, "doesn't mean I'll let her borrow my cloak, but the thought is the same"

"You shouldn't let her hear you say that" Miztli chuckled, "Imagine if anyone heard you say you trust a chaos alux, the end of you staying off the radar"

"It's bad enough that we have the twins for friend" Harry agreed, "Could you imagine if we had to deal with the professors breathing down our neck all day?"

"Would be horrible," Miztli laughed, "just picture professor Alan, 'Gordillo, why are you breathing so loudly?' or worse, 'Potter, don't eat potatoes like that'" Miztli was , of course, referring to the fact that Harry had the habit to press his fork or spoon up to the roof of his mouth whenever he ate.

This was normally no trouble, unless they were serving things that stuck to the fork, much like mashed potatoes did.

It had started more than one a food war because a little bit landed near Nicte or Nahil.

It was one of his worst habits, worse than that if glaring at everyone that tried to use sarcasm with him, even when directed at anything else, even worse than when he ate mangos in cube.

Many tables had been forever stained because of his eating frenzies.

It was the fruit's fault, really!

Harry laughed along with Miztli, feeling the weight of the evening leaving him, "Thanks, man" he said.

"Whatever for," Miztli grinned, "I'm just a humble friend"

"Yeah," Harry scoffed, "the humblest of them all"

"And handsome," Miztli added, "don't forget handsome"

* * *

***The next day***

Harrygroaned as someone poked his body in his sleep, trying to slap the offending hand away, only to receive a harder poke in response, "what'd you want?" he mumbled, trying to bury his head in the pillow.

"You and big brother are taking me out" a young voice told him, but he just pulled the covers up, only to have them cruelly ripped from his make-shift bed.

"God, agh" Harry sat up as he received cold water on his chest, "cold," he glared at Alex, who was 'hiding' a water gun behind her back, "you may be young, but you are the devil's own daughter"

"You call her that" Miztli said from where he was putting on one of his few clean shirts, "I only call her the excuse to flee the house"

"And I'm not evil," the little girl pouted, "You are, you want to take big brother away"

"I want you to let me sleep" Harry groaned, "It is vacation, why the hell am I waking up at eight?" nevertheless, the boy sat up and went to his trunks picking a black shirt and some jeans.

He would have to spend some of his money from the note selling business to buy new clothes, some pants at least, he had bought shirts two sizes too big to save on having to buy every year.

It would not be so bad if the orphanage provided with good clothing, even if second-hand, but most of what arrived had holes or rips.

"Why do you give in to her wishes?" Harry asked as he finally finished putting on his pants, "A devil like that should be exorcised"

"Don't call her that" Miztli said, "She's my little sister, I want to keep her away from the twins, and I'm not as bad as dad is, she has him wrapped around her finger, much like mom"

"Still," Harry insisted, "why does she have to wake us up this early?"

"Mainly because the elves start working by now, and they serve at nine," Miztli answered, "At eight she still has the chance to play without worry, because later the sun starts to burn her"

Harry frowned, "I thought chupacabras don't get sunburn more than a normal human"

"We don't, most of us" Miztli explained, "but Alex has more of the vampire gene, she can stand both animal and human blood, don't worry, she doesn't really like the taste of human blood, she says it's to fatty" Miztli added as he saw Harry horrified face, "but since she has more vampire genes than any of the family she can burn in the sun"

"And if she puts sunscreen?" Harry asked, picking Itzmin, who was becoming harder to carry, and letting Kaan get on his chest, "wouldn't that help?"

"She hates the smell of coconut," Miztli answered, "she hates the sticky skin, she hates sunblock, period"

"Cheery girl," Harry commented, "She'll be the life of all parties" he said sarcastically.

Miztli nodded, "Amen to that"

"Say, everyone in your family has something," Harry said thoughtfully, "What is YOUR quirk?" he looked at his friend, trying to remember anything strange about him.

"I'm allergic to oranges" the boy answered, chuckling at his friend's face, "what, it's true, the peel is alright, that I can stand, but the pulp gives me rash"

"Can you drink orange juice then?"

"No, my lips would be bursting and my neck would grow to double the size"

A shadow flickered over Harry's eyes, vanishing as suddenly as it appeared, "that's not what I was expecting" Harry admitted, "I mean, you have a narcoleptic sister, the spawn of the devil, a mad scientist brother, and the only thing you have that is not normal is your allergy to orange pulp."

Miztli shrugged turning to see Alex chasing a bird, "I can only thank mom about that, and I think everything happens because of dad."

"if it doesn't succeed then blame the parents, great piece of wisdom," Harry said, "I'll make sure my children never learn it" he muttered as an afterthought

"They'll learn it anyways; it took me until I was seven"

"You learnt fast then"

"Yep," Miztli agreed, "Mara learned faster though, she got it when she was five, one month before turning six" the boy looked up, "you could say we learned it at the same time"

"So Mara is my age" Harry said, though there was a bit of questioning in his voice, "She was born in 1980"

Miztli looked at him oddly, before an understanding expression formed on his face, "_Cierto_, sometimes I forget you're younger than us"

"I turned twelve not a week ago" Harry told Miztli, "I am probably the youngest kid to enter second of secondary"

"You should be studying with my sister," Miztli muttered, "How did you manage to skip a year?"

Harry smiled, "The wonders of a good mind"

"You cheated your way up a year?" Miztli guessed.

"No, I went to SEP, showed I was as good as the best of a year up, they let me skip first of primary"

"Well, first was the easiest," Miztli wondered, "except probably sixth"

"Sixth was just review" Harry agreed

"You know, I heard that it is easier to deal with something if you tell someone" Miztli said out of the blue, "you said it yourself, I'm your most trusted friend, I won't tell anybody."

"I know you wouldn't, but I'm not ready" Harry said, "I won't be until much later"

* * *

_The origins of alchemy are not understood, not even by me, admittedly the most knowledgeable in the field, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not find a book that could explain its origins in The Archives of The University, not in Tomes, not in Shelves._

_The reason for this, at least I think it is, is because Alchemy, along with Sygaldry and Naming, is one of the arcane magics, magics so old that even in time of Merlin they were ancient._

_Unlike pioneering, where only the condition of the ingredients matter, Alchemic brewing need the right mindset when doing it._

_For example, the brewing of Plum Bob requires the maker to be in a mindset where one has no worries for the world around him, something normally achieved by meditation, or in the cases of those who have not dabbled into the Mind Arts, by taking a large dose of calming draught, though the second method has proven to be less than adequate._

_The reason for these is, again, not understood, though my theory is, and it is supported by my wife Perenelle, that the calm of the mind affects the magic core, which in turn affects the brew by loading it with magic that then acts as a catalyzer for the effects the brew is supposed to bring._

_The saying, 'A calm soul comes from a calm body and a calm mind' is a perfect saying when it comes to alchemy._

_Modify the latter two to fit what it is that you are going for an effect, and your magic, the essence of the soul, will help you._

_This however, only applies to brewing alchemical concoctions, and not when transmuting or manipulating one's aura._

_Therefore, if you are planning to dabble into the arcane art of alchemy, the perfect blend of science and magic, you most first learn the mind arts, that is what the first chapters of this book are going to be for._

_**Alchemic brews, chapter one, by Nicholas Flamel in collaboration with Perenelle Flamel and Albus Dumbledore in later chapters.**_


	18. Birthday

**Birthday**

***Gordillo y Garza household*Yucatan, Mexico*July thirty-one***

"NGH" Harry yawned, stretching his arms and clicking his tongue once his yawn finished.

It was so good waking up without anyone forcing him.

His two weeks at the Gordillo's had been fun, with them either playing, talking, going uot to the park or to the movies, but waking up at eight because of Albino Alex was not really a good way to expend the day, even if it was entertaining watching her run around and trip.

But nature also forced him to wake up, with a bladder almost bursting and a dry mouth, Harry walked to the bathroom, tuning up the water to scalding hot, just how he liked it.

Juan had been an awesome guy, once you pushed past the creepy glasses flashing and the weird creations, some of which actually tasted great despite their appearance, and was the one who had taught him most of the tricks to win in the 64, it took away none of the frustration when he lost though.

Mara was also a good company, when she wasn't sleeping, her blunt personality and sloth-like enthusiasm were funny in a strange way, but she spent so much time sleeping, at least a quarter hour, every hour.

He had learnt to despise Miztli's sisters, the twins, well, not really despise, more like he cared nothing about them, and would not notice if they suddenly left his life, not life itself, just his.

He had only seen Miztli's older brothers once or twice, not nearly enough time to get a read on their personalities, nor enough to care about them either.

Mr. Gordillo was fun to be around, when he was around he was the one that made the jokes with no discretion, but he was holding back whenever Harry, Alex and Mara were around.

He would understand after he went through puberty, according to the man.

Miss Garza, Cati, as he constantly had to reminding himself she wanted to be called by him, was the closest thing to a mother he had ever had, as he did not remember his birth mother, and he had grown close to her in just the two weeks he had been in her house, because it was hers, by law and because she had control over it, and he would probably start calling her aunt, if the name did not carry bad memories, just as he would call mister Gordillo uncle if not for the memories.

That made him remember, he was twelve today, he couldn't really be called English anymore, he had spent exactly half his life in Mexico, the only thing that tied him there was blood, and a bank account if Flamel was to be believed.

He would have to go back one day, transfer his fortune to the Mexican magical bank, or maybe the mundane one, so it was at hand if he ever needed money, not that he planned to be sedentary, he would work for his living.

But it would be nice, having money of his own, not having to come up with ways to make money without having to brain storm for hours.

That and he did not want to go to the twins, creative as they were, for ideas for a business, they would probably make some pretty impossible ideas, or immoral, or both.

He would have to start searching for presents for them; their birthday was week before school.

Letting the last of the soap fall from his body, Harry shut the water and stepped out of the shower drying himself off and putting on his clothing for the day, a pair of dark jeans and a dark-green V-neck.

Once dressed, Harry walked down the stairs, blinking in confusion when he saw everyone in the house sitting at the table, where a mango roll cake was sitting.

Seems Miztli and Lucy had told them it was his birthday, great friends, especially because they got his favorite cake.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted once they realized he was already down, they then started singing the happy birthday song, while Harry just stood there, wondering what to do.

Alex, impatient as she was, stood up from the table and started dragging Harry forwards, where the candles of the cake were already lit, flickering because of the fan overhead.

"Make a wish," Lucy said once he was seated in front to the cake.

'_If this is possible_' he thought with his eyes closed, _'please don't make me return until after I've done my service*_' he blew out the candles and picked up the knife to start cutting and serving.

Once everyone was served and seated, Harry went to take a bite out of his piece, only to be shoved into it by Miztli, who smiled and patted his shoulder when he looked up, his face full of dressing.

Friend he may be, Miztli knew that Harry would take revenge.

He would enjoy the day while it lasted though.

* * *

***August thirteenth*Santa Maria de Fatima orphanage*Quintana Roo***

Harry lay down on his bed at the orphanage, finally finishing with his unpacking after spending four weeks at the Gordillo's, probably the best month he'd have for the rest of the year, and turned to his familiars, both of whom were curled up by his side.

Kaan was growing really fast, by the time Christmas came he would probably be two meters long and thick enough that anyone would notice him, hiding under Harry's clothing or not, he would only keep from being noticed if he hid under the cloak Harry used during school time.

Itzmin was no longer a pup, if anything he could be compared to bulldog with how big he was, easily passing his shin and reaching his knee, it would not be long until the grey wolf would be too big for normal dog cages for travel.

He would probably go to Professor Gutierrez for a collar that could be used to hide both of them under an invisibility field, so it would be easier to hide them when needed.

The two could not really hide under his bed at the orphanage any more.

Maybe he would ask at the trunk shop of the magical tianguis if there was a way to make them a habitat inside a trunk, he was sure that Itzmin would appreciate it when they had to come back at Santa Maria.

Kaan was a magical animal, he was sure that his father would teach him how to bend the air around him so he could camouflage himself.

He would also have to increase the time he spent in the library, without his friends noticing, in search of the ritual that would allow him to talk with the death.

He knew it was foolish, wanting to meddle with the afterlife, but he had to meet his parents, consciously meet them, instead of just the vague memories-dreams he had about them.

But the picto-runes professor, probably the only one aside from the headmaster who knew how to perform effective and efficient rituals instead of the common ones everyone knew, was not forthcoming with information about it, having told him that she would not reveal anything to him unless he accepted that everything could go wrong when dealing with the god of death, instead of the possible good outcomes if he was to talk with the goddess of suicide and sacrifice about it.

But harry was nothing if not stubborn, he would learn how to contact them eventually, and he would fight a deity if he had to, if only to finally get closure.

* * *

***Somewhere in northern England*Longbottom manor***

Neville Longbottom was not having a good summer.

It had started well enough, with constant contact with his friends and visits from Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones, both of whom had a parent or aunt, in Susan's case, that was close to his own grandmother, the Regent Longbottom.

He didn't mind company, but he would be happier if Ron or Hermione could come to visit him, Susan and Hannah were gossips, and while he and Hannah connected because of their shared love for herbology, it was hard to look past the gossip.

Then, sometime during the fourth week of summer, all communication he had with Ron and Hermione had stopped, but he knew that no one was intercepting mail to the manor, because his grandmother still got the weekly statements from Gringotts and they received the Daily Prophet, but not card from neither Ron nor Hermione showed up.

They had stopped writing, or so it seemed.

Two days ago a little house elf, he was not sure who he served, only that it was from a dark house considering how bad it looked, had come to his room while he was tending to a difficult plant, a present from his grandmother for his birthday, and told him that Hogwarts was going to be deadly the upcoming year, and letting it slip that he, the elf, had been intercepting the letters from Ron and Hermione.

After threatening the elf with a petal from the plant he was tending to, the petals were venomous if not handled with utmost care and treated, the elf had gotten him in trouble with his grandmother, who had been having a tea party with Amelia Bones and Catherine Abbot, by using a variation of the hovering charm in the kettle with the tea and throwing it on the ground.

Neville had been trying to stop it, so when the adults saw him 'passing by' they assumed that he had thrown the kettle at them, so he had been grounded for two weeks.

At least he had resumed contact with Ron and Hermione, it made the punishment more bearable.

* * *

**Don't you, my fellow writters, hate it when you have an idea but can't put it down in words, yeah, well that happened here, I took me three whole days to figure out how to write it, the longest I've spent in a chapter of this story, but it was easy once I got how to put down.**


	19. Return

**Second year at Hunab.**

***Hunab Kun School of magical arts*August 31*Nighttime***

"I welcome you to another year here at our school, it is, however, my pity to tell you that we will not have ANY outings beyond school grounds, this is not because I am punishing you, but because of your protection," Nobody spoke, everyone was silent at Headmaster Rivera's words

"A few weeks ago a group of traffickers were seen by the kukulkans in the jungle; they were armed to the teeth and killed a balam that tried to attack them for breaching the territory of the school without authorization.

"The kukulkans, balames, acromantulas and several other creatures have agreed to make a defensive perimeter around the school, you are not too venture out to the jungle if you are not with a professor or in your last year, the latter requires a firmed note.

"In a more positive note, Professor Edgar has moved to the DF and is now teaching at the UNAM, so I would like you to welcome his brother, Professor Roman, please, don't make him leave, it's hard to find a teacher that's willing to teach mundane studies for the six years"

There were a few scattered laughs around the mess hall, but there was a tension in the air that was palpable even to those furthest away from the head table.

"Does that mean you're not going you're not going to receive supplies?" Miztli asked Nahil, whose eyes were a dark red.

"We will, but we're not using them for pranks until they are gone" the male alux of the group answered.

"We're putting traps all around school, and in the dorms, and the classrooms" Nicte continued.

"Scares are good, but what they did was not right, killing a guardian" Nahil said.

"It's as if they killed a hummingbird in Aztec territory, or a giant eagle in the north" Nicte scowled, her eyes as dark as her brother's.

"I hope Iktan's family gets them" her brother finished.

"Let's not talk about that, shall we," Harry prompted, "How about we talk about summer, what did you blow up?"

Their eyes went from dark red to gleeful yellow in a second, and their mouths turned upwards so far that he was sure their faces would split in two parts, "well, our aunt came to visit," Nahil started.

"And she brought our cousin with her, the one we don't really like" Nicte continued

"We blew up his drink"

"And his cake"

"And his pillow"

"But then mom grounded us"

"So we threw a smell bomb on the trunk of their car"

Everyone looked at them, partly amused, partly bemused, but the twins only looked proud, probably because they made their family's live impossible for weeks.

* * *

***Battle magic class*Two days later***

"Put everything away, class, today I'm giving you a lecture to start the year" the class complied, putting their foci in their holsters and their books in their backpacks.

"Dark magic, dark magic, _vergas"_ the last word was whispered, as he did not want to condone cursing in front of his students, "Where to start, where to start?"

Professor Alan cracked his fingers ten minutes later, "right, let's start with the standard stuff, there is no such thing as black magic, dark intentions? Most definitely. Dark MAGIC? There are only three curses considered truly dark around the world; the torture curse, the necrosis curse and the fiend fire. You can imagine why.

"Everything else is nothing but a different shade of gray, some darker than others, some, like the lighting charm, a shade away from white, but all magic can do harm, especially when overpowered, even a healing spell.

"Things like blasting curses, spells like diffindo, spells used in demolition projects, especially good when bringing walls down, or dealing with a section of wall that's filled with fungus, but they are just as useful when in battle, shrapnel can distract an enemy, or you could cut him, or, for those doubting that sáassil could be used for such a thing, blind them with a well-timed lighting charm

"Then there are darker things that could, and sometimes are, used in medicine, curses like the organ expelling curse to get rid of the appendix, or the bone banishing curse to prevent a broken bone from cutting a main artery or the killing curse for euthanasia.

"That is why there are only around fifty spells banned worldwide unless you are in the army or police, spells that only make the user get more and more violent urges and become better at battle at the price of sanity.

"This is because some curses, while searched for a good purpose, are designed for bad things, and so need dark emotions to be carried out.

"This year we will be focusing in curses and counters for them, but remember that some only have counters that are only known to medics that spend a lot of time researching the curses and then published after a while, so I hope that you won't be dumb enough to face one of them head on without knowing the proper shield and instead dodging.

"Now, shielding is hard with weapons, but easier with staffs and staff-like weapons, because with those it's easier to, 'raise' a magical shield, the motions make it easier, but with white weapons, which make wave and blunt magic easier, it's not so much as blocking, but parrying.

"Tell me, who watched the Olympics during the summer?" most hands shot up in the air, "Who watched all they could instead of just gymnastics, beach volleyball and swimming?" some hands, almost half the class, went down, "and who watched the dueling tournament?" almost all hands went down, with only a dozen and a half remaining, "And who won the tournament?"

"A British midget" a voice at the back of the classroom answered.

"He is a half-goblin, not a midget, and his name is Fillius Flitwick, used to go to every dueling tournament he could, I fought him once when I decided to try myself in the world tournament, he trashed me so bad it was almost funny, though he did hit me with a few cheering charms.

"He, like many European wizards, was using a wand, but unlike many European wizards, he did not stay still, and redirected almost every spell that approached him, though you may have noticed that if you watched him fight.

"That is how you defend from ranged spells when using a weapon, hitting them out of mid-air or letting your focus take the brunt of it, but for hat you need to have a shield surround it first, it took me five foci to figure that one out" the class laughed.

"So, the first thing you need learn is how to use a shield, for this you need to imagine a shell around your weapon, if you can make it in front of your body then even better, then you push the magic into the shell while saying chimaál," the professor took out his sword in a swift movement as he said that, it taking a bluish hue, "this is the effect we'll be looking for this week, but I've already taken most of the class, so we have ten more minutes before you have to leave, so who wants to tell me their Olympic moment?"

* * *

***Potions***

Professor Diaz entered in his usual way, panting with his hair and clothes disheveled and his face red, "Alright, this year, we're starting with, uff, we're starting with more complex potions, you'll learn about emotional draughts, like the calming one, or the forgetful one, or the rage one, and easy to brew body affecting potions, the reducing one, the engorging one, the thinning one, bear in mind that they are not permanent, that enters alchemy, I don't know alchemy, I won't teach you alchemy."

Harry snorted into his hand, thinking of the book he had buried under all his clothes in the trunk in his shared room.

They had been able to choose the room partners this year, a good change from having to pair up with people he couldn't stand to his two male friends and three others that he could stand because they took magic as seriously as he did while knowing when to make thing light hearted.

They were a good bunch, even if not people he would totally want to trust, but they were afraid of Nahil, almost everyone was when they heard he was a chaos alux.

"Right, just like last year we will go over all the ingredients before making the potions themselves," the professor got his breath back, "we'll start with the petals of the blade flower…"

* * *

***CCMC*A day later***

"Because of all the being guarding our school, this year we'll have those first, acromantulas, civatateos, shadow panthers, I've visited a centaur colony in the forest, it's only one, there are more in the Chapultepec Forest, we have a couple of wolfs, a panther or two, lots of monkeys.

"We will start with the civatateos, this are a form of harpies, but less vengeful, women who died so their child could be born, they are Aztec creatures, but found everywhere in the country, just like the feathered snakes in their different subspecies.

"Civatateos will not attack everyone, but they will try to feed off of life energy, as they are vampiric in nature, but as they were, even for a few seconds, mothers, they will be hesitant to do so to a child under fifteen, I'm pretty sure you know why."

Most of them did, fifteen year olds in Mexico celebrated that particular birthday with passion, as it was, following tradition, the day the parents had to let their children make their own decisions, meaning they reached adulthood, but now it just celebrated independence, not adulthood, but the entrance to adolescence.

"They are also, how to say it?" the professor hummed in thought, "celestial, in a way, they hold the same power a priest does, they can call the power of the gods, much like kukulkans can control one of three elements at a time with god-like qualities, civatateos can move heaven, earth and sea to defend themselves or the people they've vowed to protect.

"A question, who here wants to marry when you can?" almost all hands, with the exception of two, both girls, rose, "and who would protect their children with everything they have?" here even the girls who hadn't risen their hands before raised them, they both had little brothers that were just born, "and that is why civatateos are born"

* * *

**More culture, a problem and a spell are introduced.**

**Chimaál means shield in Mayan**

**Mexico is a beautiful country, full of ruins, marvels, cultures, but it is also a country where every day you can expect at least one corpse in the news per state, I am fifteen, I have no idea when drug trafic became a problem to the authorities, the earliest I can remember a head line about it was when I was six.**

**I do remember my grand aunt talking about standoffs in Juarez, Chihuahua when I visited her home there,**

**Interesting fact, Chihuahua is the largest state in Mexico with 247.460km², it is also bigger than all but ten countries in Europe.**

**There are fifty countries in Europe.**

**So I'm going to be my age and say to all the Europeans who don't live in Italy or bigger contries: you're small.**

**And now for something completly different, a man with three buttocks.**


	20. JAD

**Just an average day**

***September sixteen*Hunab Kun School of magical arts*Yucatan, Mexico.***

**-First person POV-Harry-**

Have you ever felt that no matter where you are, you don't truly belong? That humans are simply not your species? That you are literally, one of a kind?

I used to feel like that, when I lived in England, when I dreamed of family, when bruises were just an everyday occurrence.

Then I came to Mexico to escape the torment that was my life, and that feeling diminished, until I just felt that I was just one of a hundred, a person above the average, much like Einstein and Stephen Hawkins were, but in a different way.

I was smart, yes, but most of it was memory, I was never utterly creative, I was never the most patriotic of my peers, not in England, not in Mexico, my home, nor was I best at math.

I was just a face in the crowd, someone with a 9.5 average, with little friends and a lot of partners and a peculiar knack for languages.

Then it changed when Miss Cami introduced me to magic.

MY situation as an average Mexican orphan in a public school changed, and I became an average magical Mexican orphan with a knack for languages and transfiguration.

Even then, I considered myself average, until my principal called me to his office and explained who I was to England.

That was when my image of myself shattered.

Suddenly I was a powerful wizard that could bring down monsters as a child, a powerful wizard abandoned by the ones he had saved, I was no longer a face in the crowd, I was supposed to lead a country into peace.

But I wanted none of that, I wanted to be normal, to have friends, get a girlfriend because of a happy accident in a fifteenth birthday party, start a family with who knows who he met in a park.

I wanted to be average.

It has been six years since I left that place, I do not regret it.

I now have five great friends, if a bit troublesome, but that is to be expected, they are thirteen, I am barely starting puberty, heck, I should be just starting secondary school, I am the youngest person in second, probably the youngest in the country, but I somehow doubt that.

But it is in ceremonies like the one I'm living right now, that I think that I don't belong here.

I am the palest boy in the ceremony, everyone else has a light tan or darker skin, with more than a dozen of people of brown skin, but I don't.

My eyes are the brightest, with an emerald fire burning behind them while everyone else has dark forest green, red, brown eyes, even Nahil and Nicte have a respectful brown shade of eye color.

My face is narrow; my forehead small, my cheekbones high, everyone else has narrow eyes, wide foreheads and rounded faces.

My hair is something else that sets me apart; untamable, black as a moonless night and then some, while everyone else is a brunette, with the occasional auburn-haired kids and black hairs shades lighter than mine.

It's moments like this that remind me that no matter how much I want it to be, I'm not truly Mexican.

* * *

**-Nicte-**

I am bored.

Really, who cares about what Hidalgo did other than starting the movement of independence?

Morelos was more important than him.

They were all hypocrites though, none more so than Gerrero and Iturbide, really, signing a peace treaty and then trying to kill each other again.

Well, at least they weren't the worst leaders of the country.

Now, I'm not one who hates her country, that is one of my cousins, I don't get along with him, his father is a full human, so he didn't get the alux gene, I pity him really, he doesn't get the eyes.

I love my family, don't get me wrong, but most of them work as nurses, policemen and secretaries, my dear brother and I?

We want to be Microsoft developers.

Or start our own computer company.

We know that the future of mankind will be with computers by their sides, not the things we have now, those suck, but computers you can start building by yourself and create a monster capable to shut down a city with all the energy it needs.

Oh, I could squeal just with the image, a computer to rival Batman's.

But I won't, because even if I don't show it, I love my country, though I would love to have some more choices of boys.

Really, the only one exotic enough is Harry, maybe Miztli, but chupacabras are common.

So yeah, Harry is the only one that set my hopes for a great partner up, but he is still so young, really, just twelve, even my brother and I are older than him, and we were born in December of the 79'

But I'm thirteen, almost fourteen, three more months for that, I have ten years at least to find a good partner, though I hope I don't have to deal with my brother when I find a good brother.

He gets really protective.

Then again, so do I.

We made a deal when we were young: we had to approve of the partner for each other, so if I were to date, he would have to approve of my boyfriend, and the other way around.

With a girl on his side, he's not like that as far as I know.

Now, when was transfigured mariachi supposed to arrive?

"AI, AI, AI," there it is, just at in time.

* * *

**-Miztli-**

I never got why we bother with this things, really, yes, we should remember that those people tried to overthrow the government, but that was nearly two centuries ago.

I should be doing something more productive, like trying to find a sun-block that won't bother my sister, or waking pills that won't bother Mara.

There most be potions for that, but neither of my parents knows them, so I have to search for them, otherwise the professor won't tell me what to do.

'You won't forget something you learn for yourself' is his excuse, but I just think he wants his time with the herbolary professor.

Yeah, he thinks nobody knows.

He's lucky the principal is kind of mad.

I've heard them man, he likes to laugh like crazy in his office.

I wonder when are Nahil and Nicte going to act, I expected a Mariachi or someone dressed as the national selection to be here about now.

"AI, AI, AI, El mariachi loco…" there it is.

How nice, they got Professor Alan, that's a first.

The guy still has the reflexes from his time as a duelist.

I wonder if anyone but us knows that they are the ones behind the pranks, surely the headmaster suspects something, I doubt he gets a lot of chaos aluxes, with how uncommon they are.

I still don't know how they get the needed things to pull them off, I don't think their local tianguis sells them what they want, I've only seen fart cushions in mine.

They did say they had cousins the same as them, may they get their supplies form them?

Well, the ceremony should be over now; at least they didn't interrupt the honors to the flag.

They do have some honor, as shocking as that is.

* * *

**-Lety-**

Why, why, why, oh why did they have to get me into their group? Those twins are going to seriously hurt someone someday.

I should leave them, but they wouldn't let me speak with Lucy or Miztli otherwise, they are really reluctant to let others into what they do.

Those idiots.

Then there's Harry, who helps the twins from time to time, and is just as guilty as them, helping them hurt my brother.

At least he is sensible most of the time.

I wonder if he was helping the twins to prank Professor Alan, the transfiguration must have been his doing; neither of the twins is that good at it.

The fact that he was hiding his mouth did not help him.

I'm surrounded by madness.

* * *

**-Lucy-**

Oh my, they did it again, Harry helped them this time; his face gives it away.

It's good that he's opening up; he's no longer the boy that threatened me when I found his puppy, though I can't get him to say more than twenty words to someone other than us, if he could reaceal more things about himself to someone other than Miztli and Nicte.

It's no good for when I try to bring my other friends to the table we normally seat on at lunch.

But he doesn't just stare at people anymore; he actually talks to others outside his circle.

Now if he could stop caring so much about how he looks to an outsider, it's like he tries to be unapproachable, but then he goes and does something and cares not for what others say.

Like when he crosses path with Jaime, those encounters are always amusing, he's just too clever for Jaime to deal the needed insults to make Harry retreat.

Harry's really smart, but he's lazy, he doesn't like to do much work, only the needed, and yet he's in the upper end of the class.

I would love to be like that, I do have to study to keep my place.

Stupid brain, maybe he could tell me his secret to that?

Now, I have to scold the twins for making Professor Alan dress like that, a stereotype of the worst kind.

* * *

**-Nahil-**

Ahhh, nothing like the satisfaction of a prank well done, the first we manage to get Professor Alan with, the guy is paranoid.

I'll have to thank Harry for the help with the transfiguration, though I don't get why he didn't do it himself instead of living it to me, his transfigurations always last longer than mine, they are harder to undo too.

Now, next professor target has to be another professor.

Maybe if we stick Chimaki's and Itzanaya's heads together, so they have to walk all around school until they get to the charms classroom to get the professor to undo the charm.

Add in some duct-tape; that would make it twice as fun.

Have I mentioned that I love to unnerve people with my grins?

It is so fun, especially when they shiver.

My sister shares the like, it's one of the good things of being twins, second to having a mental link, week as it is, but that's 'cause we're of different gender, it's still strong enough to know what the other has in mind.

Oh good, Nicte caught on already.


	21. Plans

**A plan**

***Hunab kun school of magical disciplines*Yucatan*November 14***

"We need to do something else, professor; even more balames have lost their lives to their guns already" the CCMC professor was the first to speak in the reunion that the headmaster had called.

"I know that, but unless I activate the war wards, there is nothing I can do other than hope the muggle repelling wards do their job" Headmaster Rivera answered.

"We could ask the government for troops, the magical army would be more than willing to chase those criminals," Professor Alan set forward, "I can call one of my friends, we know that the government like nothing more than getting in people's good graces, helping a magical community, especially one as big as this school, could be really high on their priority list"

"That could work, but you forget that the current president has only two more years in place" professor Itzanaya pointed out, "With all the crap he has done already, there is little he can do to restore the PRI's image"

"And yet we all know it will win again in the 94" Alan retorted, "I could also get in contact with the goblins or with dwarves, we ask for some more money from the parents and have either of them ward the school better, good enough so there is no risk of any weapon that is not magical to enter"

"How would you do that?" the potions professor asked, "the goblins rarely leave Europe and the dwarves refuse to leave the Everest"

"That is where my travel experience comes in, I constantly exchange mail with Filius Flitwick, who, even though he is half human, has a very good relationship with the goblin chieftain of England, and he owes me a favor after I taught him Spanish," Alan smirked, "the dwarves are going to be harder, since my friend in the Everest is very down low in the chain, but he owes me a life debt since I saved him from an alchemical chimera of a Flamel wannabe, that has to be worth something with their king, and since I doubt that there are more than five thousand dwarves they'll appreciate helping another race protecting the young"

"I see a problem with that" professor Jeremias pointed out, "how will you get a message under millions of tons of rock? I'm pretty sure only bats would go in there"

"That is where Flitwick comes in again," Alan answered, "During that devastating dueling world cup, he said that he would like to keep in contact, since he had only seen Asian magic and his own wand magic, to learn about out foci, so he gave me an enchanted mirror that serves as a cellphone with mirrors connected to it, after I saved my friend I gave it to him and he made a copy for himself, so I could contact him if I ever needed to call in the debt, _hijo de puta me intento ligar a su hermana_," the last part was muttered and only the CCMC professor heard it, "so I can get his help if all else fails"

"What about the vampire you met in Germany?" the headmaster questioned Alan, "you said that his house had really nasty wards"

"Well, yes, but I doubt parents would like us to take blood from the students every term, he only does blood wards, and demands a payment in blood, and that is a bad idea" Alan anwered.

"Your Chinese friend?"

"Died three years ago, took a leave, remember?"

"Your Italian…something"

"Best one night stand ever, but she works in fashion and gold digging, besides, _puta mas puta no encontraras_, I had to get treated after meeting her"

"The man you met in Russia"

"I drank his vodka, killed his bear, peed on his shit car and insulted his wife; I doubt he'll be willing to help"

"Your Canadian acquaintance"

"Got laid with daughter, she's my age, I'm no pedo, but he walked in and I had to run away," Let it be said that he was a man that enjoyed adventures, "I could call in a friend from Singapore"

"What does he do?" the headmaster asked.

"He's a corsair working for his government; his lair has some of the best wards I've seen, so I could call him if neither the goblins nor the dwarves agree" Alan answered.

"I don't think I could trust a pirate with the children" Ricardo muttered.

"Of course you don't" Alan said as if he thought it was the obvious, which it really was, "that is why he asks for a contract whenever he's hired, I had him ward my home when I moved in, nothing that would blow up technology, just some privacy wards, to make sure no one could watch when I had people over, last I heard he had a contract to steal a mechromancy blueprint"

"Does anyone know anybody that could help put better, non-lethal wards around the school?" the headmaster rubbed his eyes.

Professor Atziri raised her hand, "I could call my sister, but she is as troublesome as those twins, what were their names?" she thought on it for a bit and cracked her fingers when she remembered, "Piña, she's like the Piña twins, so she would probably create as much havoc as she could with their help"

"That could be a problem; could you make her swear an oath that she won't make pranks on the students?" Atziri nodded, "good, the call her and make sure she does, but wait until Alan calls in all his contacts, only if all else fails."

"I think my father could help," Professor Laura said, "he taught me most of what I know, and he knows many more runic dictionaries than I do, so he can make a lot of wards, he even knows some Egyptian ones"

"Okay, then your father is going to be out third option if the goblins and dwarves refuse" the headmaster ordered, making the woman nod, "Until then we will stay with the same measures we have taken for the past two months, Alan, please stay behind"

The teachers looked at him curiously but complied and went off to their quarters, leaving the Battle magic teacher alone with the headmaster, "why did I stay sir?"

"I didn't want to mention it, since I know you don't want your colleagues to know, but I do know that you have a lot more friends and people who owe you favors, so where are they?"

"I've called in most of them, one to ward my house, another to get everything compatible to magic, a third so I wouldn't get chased when I entered Canada or Russia, one so I could enter China for the funeral, I lost favor to the French minister when he caught me having sex with his wife's sister, the vela will want me to stay with them, I refuse to enter Albany, Spain is out of the question, my friend in Colombia went undercover with the FARC, the man that owes me in the UK is inept and a criminal, my contact in Argentina can't get out of the country and my Incan friend was elected mayor"

"What about the werewolf you met when you were traveling through Europe?"

"Lupin or Chien?"

"Either" Ricardo rubbed his forehead.

"Lupin went into depression and submerged into fast food joints and librarian work, last I heard of him he was working for the Mugwump of the ICW, Chien is the ambassador for the werewolf tribe with Veela, booth French, I think he was getting married to one of them, something about his wolf giving him resistance or something, I'm invited to the wedding actually, it's this winter. I could call the Japanese vampires, I'm in good terms with the eldest daughter and the eldest son likes me too, but they would probably make everyone wear rosaries to link them into the wards."

"And that would cause some conflict with some students" Ricardo completed for the teacher.

"Exactly, there are also the from beyond the veil, the ones that need no focus"

"The ones that have a continent to themselves and form guilds?"

"Exactly, but those want payment whenever they do something for someone, unless they have a heart they wear on their sleeves, and they rarely take contracts outside the veil, I only know of them because of the time I sneaked into the DoM of the country"

"Yes, I had to bail you out that time"

"You've had to bail me out lots of time, that one's just the more memorable."

"Yes, but I still remember when you crossed into Belize"

"Yeah, not my best of times."

"You once told me you had a friend in Brazil, an aborigine"

"Yeah, his tribe lives in the Amazonia, some of the best laids I've had, but they use tribal tattoos and the only wards I saw there was in the temple"

"Guess you'll have to call in your pirate friend"

"What he does is legal, but yeah, I doubt the goblins or dwarves will come here, and I could make sure that the vampires don't make us use rosaries"

"That is not really the problem, the problem is what wards they would use; the Japanese coven is one of the most dangerous, second only to the Dracul"

"Fine, I won't call them unless it's absolutely needed."

The professor left soon after that"

* * *

_Occlumency is a complicated art, meditation will just not cut it, it will help, yes, but without the proper mindset, it won't be successfully learned._

_Occlumency needs to be needed, otherwise you are doing nothing but meditation, you need to need organized thoughts, need to need control over your head, with occlumency you reach maturity faster, that is why it's easier to learn when one is already mature._

_However, if you are a child and somehow acquired this book, then you probably won't put it back where you found it, so I'm going to have to tell you how to achieve basic occlumency, if are an adult then ignore this paragraph, seriously, ignore it, I know you have this book I'll know if you've read it._

_Now, the point to start occlumency is not in meditating, it helps, but it is not the answer: you need to find ONE thought, one thought only, and concentrate on nothing but THAT thought, the thought should preferably be a flame, that way you can 'burn' any other thought that crosses your mind, until eventually even the flame leaves._

_If you can achieve that, then the next thing is doing it again and again until you can do it in less than a second, and then comes the complicated part, but that comes later._

**_Alchemic brews, part one of chapter three, written by Nicholas Flamel in colaboration with Perenelle Flamel_**


	22. Defense?

**Defense?**

***Hunab Kun school of magical arts*November 21***

"The most powerful shield is not the one that stops the most powerful spells just once, but the one that lasts the longer against a barrage of normal spells for the longest of times, but even the best of shields has to be overpowered eventually: no human weapon or defense is absolute, a sword will crack, and a shield will break eventually, no matter how hard.

"The best warriors of old carried many swords and shields in magical bags, because even mythril will break if it clashes with itself, though with how rare it was, and still is, you will never have the chance to see it, and a backup is needed always.

"The shields I've taught you so far are basic ones, shields that will not survive for more than a minute and need direct contact with the spell for it to be effective, the one I am going to teach you this class is more versatile, it can cover your whole body and it actually stops everything but the darkest of spells, it is, however, European in origin and I had to spend several days in even getting the most basic of results, you will hopefully do better.

"The protego is the shield charm for wands, but I found a way to adapt it to our foci with similar results, the movement needed is tiring however, raising your focus sharply from your leg to a block with the blunt part of the blade and holding a hand on the other side, your side, if the magic is pushed correctly and the will is good, a semi-transparent shield, most likely green, should rise before you" professor Alan lectured the class, all of them nodding as soon as he finished.

"Now get to it, I want at least the movements down by the end of the class" soon shouts engulfed the classroom.

* * *

***After battle magic class*Alan***

"So you did come" Alan approached a short bearded man, "I thought you would have refused."

"Nah" the short man answered, "If this settles my debt then I will do it with pleasure, I still don't get why you didn't want to get with my sister, though, she is the dream of many dwarves"

"I didn't take her because I don't want to be tied down; no matter how beautiful, a woman would want me to settle down" Alan shot back to the dwarf, who was now in plain view of the school.

"Impressive place you have here, my friend, where shall we start?" the dwarf asked.

"You brought a team?"

"They are waiting for me to bring them in; I will call them when you say it"

"Your Spanish has gotten better" Alan pointed out, starting to walk towards the tallest of the pyramids, "you've been practicing"

"Yes, negotiations about when you plan on marrying my sister are easier if I know your language"

"We've been over this already, I will not marry her, I like to have adventures, I don't like to settle for more than I have to and a wife or girlfriend would get in the way of that"

"But you have to settle eventually, you are what, forty? A human such as your age is as far as I know in his prime, in a few years you'll need to have children to continue your line!"

"My line has traveled from France and Italy to Spain and Portugal all the way to Mexico in the first decade of the XIX century, I have relatives all throughout the continent, I will never meet all the Aviña, magical or not, in the world, my family won't die out, not for a long while"

"But what about your line?! You're the only one that has found all the secrets of your family!"

"And they will stay like that, secrets, unless one of my nephews get their head on straight, maybe I'll get an apprentice, maybe I'll settle down eventually, but I am a man that likes to live the moment, Margdin, if it were only for me I would still be roaming the world"

"I will never understand you, Alan, you are not the common human"

"I would like to say it runs in the family"

"But you are the black sheep"

"Exactly," They reached the principal's pyramid, "RICARDO, MY FRIEND IS HERE" Alan shouted when they reached the top.

"Good, the kukulkans have been complaining that they don't see one of our students as often" Ricardo came out from one of the doors and opened another, this one leading downwards into the pyramid, like the stairs to the classrooms and led them down, "The ward stone is at the bottom of the pyramid, I really hope that you can upgrade it"

"Who do take me for?" Margdin almost growled, "I'm not a goblin, nobody has found our city while goblins have been attacked many times on their citadel"

"Yes, sorry, but I want my students to be behind the best possible wards."

"Understandable, Alan told me of your criminal infestation, now both of you leave, my team and I need to work" Margdin pressed a stone between his palms and a flash engulfed the room, showing ten other dwarves when it died down.

Alan and Ricardo complied and left the same way they had come in, "are you sure he can be trusted?"

"Yes, he made sure that all his team was covered by life debt, that way if any of them sabotage the ward scheme instead of upgrading it then they will die a slow and painful dead" Alan answered the principal.

"You told him that this would fulfill the debt?"

"Yes, but he is adamant that I have his sister in payment"

"Is she good looking at least, good enough for you to finally settle down?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I tell him: a woman, no matter how understanding and beautiful, would get in the way of what I like to do"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that only Hindu people and Mormons still agree with polygamy"

"I mean that I like to be a free soul"

"You are a man whore, Alan, along with an adrenaline junky"

"There is nothing shameful in that, as long as I don't lose anything important, and there are potions to salvage that part"

The two had finished climbing the stairs now and were coming out of the pyramid into the sun, "how long do you think they will take?" Ricardo asked

"Dwarves like to work efficiently, so no more than a week, they have to check, repair, undo and redo the whole scheme, adding what they know will work best" Alan answered, having seen them work only once before

"Did you call the Japanese?" The principal asked in a whisper.

"Yes, in exchange for a bag of my blood and a night together, the oldest daughter will come to add a ward that will keep all weapons of non-magical origin from the school" Alan answered in the same volume.

"What was the original offer?"

"The ones on their adulthood came here, drained all the teachers until we had only enough blood to survive and made the school inaccessible to all but students and teachers"

"And you denied" this was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, as good as Tzitzil and Chimali are, that much blood drained would have stopped all of us from working," Alan smirked, "do you want to know their most ridiculous offer?"

"Amuse me, then"

"They send every wizard and witch in Japan to one of the three schools from next year one in exchange from a ward that would only send mundane people away"

"And they thought that would work?"

"You know that magic in Japan has many branches," Alan deadpanned, "the ones that learn hand-seal magic keep to one of the three villages, the ones that use wands are considered monsters by the mundane and humans by the monsters and monks refuse to leave their temples or open the doors to them"

"Yes, yes, you were lucky to find them and will never be welcome there again"

"For different reasons in every one of the places"

"You got caught with a shrine maiden, a higher-up wand waver witch and someone influential with the villages" this time it was Ricardo that deadpanned.

"It was not a higher up; it was the friend of the heiress to the coven"

"Who had a crush on you."

"Maybe"

The two suddenly felt two of the wards collapse around them, "that was the anti-apparition ward" Ricardo said

"And the anti-portkey ward, we will have all of the preparatory students apparating all over campus in a minute" Alan said, looking around to the oblivious students, "how long do you think they will take to figure that out?"

"Everyone in preparatory will be arriving like that for dinner" Ricardo answered, "or to lunch tomorrow, hard to say" the principal looked upwards, to where a slight dome could be seen, "Do you think they will bring down the notice-me-not ward?"

"Not until last, when they are nearly finished," Alan answered, "they may be slow, but not stupid, just dense"

"Many consider dense and stupid to go together"

"You can be dense without stupidity, but you can't be stupid without being dense"

"You're very right" the parted ways, one to wander campus and the other to his office.

* * *

_Once you can completely clear your mind of any and all thoughts that wander it, the next step is accessing the mind core, where your mindscape is going to take form._

_The mind core is the subconscious part of the mind, where everything you know, whether they are things you have seen, heard or read reside, and where you can access them if the training is right._

_When untrained, the mind core will become the place you feel safest at, a home, a school, a hideout, anything really, as long as you know you can store things in it; a muggle park, for example, won't work unless it has many, many trees and bushes where the leaves can be used for memories, but if it is only bricks and grass, then it will be useless, because there is nowhere you can hide._

_This is a natural need for all the members of the animal kingdom, every single species that is animal need a place where it knows it can be safe: dogs have kennel, koalas have trees as do sloths, fishes have schools that allow them to rest protected and then go to the outer part to allow other fishes to do the same, insects have nests as do birds, rabbits have burrows._

_In short: every living animal needs a place where it can be absolutely safe._

_The first step when you access the mind core is gaining full control of it, but this takes long, a true master of his mind core can modify and move anything, even creating a new one from scratch of he needs to, hours of meditation are needed, days spent doing nothing but trying to gain control of the subconscious, waking up to feel so sore you won't move until after you stretch all the muscles of the body._

_Eventually, if you manage to master the mind core, three things will happen: first you will have almost perfect recall, memories will still get foggy when not accessed for a long while, second, optional depending on the person, you will meet your inner animal after which you are capable of making the animagus transformation, a process that needs perfect control over transfigurations, and third, the most important of all and the most life changing, the meeting of the dark side of a person, a battle will most likely ensue shortly after meeting said side, and while it can be suppressed long enough for you to find a permanent way to seal it off, it is not something I recommend._

_My wife and I are one of the few people since the dark ages that managed to defeat their inner dark side; it took us several attempts, all of them difficult, the next one harder than the last one, to beat our darkness, but we didn't not really, we accepted that side of ourselves, we accepted that it was a part of us and as such it should be acknowledged, but it is not that simple. This is something that should be face on your own though, and as such we will give no more information on it._

_One thing I do leave to you: do not attempt to reach the mastery of the mind core unless you are ready to face yourself_

_**Alchemical brews, part two of chapter three, by Nicholas Flamel in collaboration with Perenelle Flamel**_

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone that has either favorited or followed this story, officially the most popuar I've written, as with only five months of age it already has 392 followers and 290 favorites as of today.**


	23. Closure

**Closure**

***Hunab Kun school of magical disciplnes*February 20**

"So we go in and get all the criminals, take them away and we get their blood?" a male figure asked to Professor Alan.

The professor nodded, "that is what the principal said, you get capture them and get to drain them."

"Why don't your authorities deal with them?" the man asked.

"They are spread thin, a camp this small is not something they pay much attention to" Alan answered.

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt to get some food for a week" the figure muttered, "Fine, I'll get my siblings here, we'll be hunting during the week"

"Thank you, I would offer you a bite, but you tend to go overboard" Alan smirked.

"It was just once," the man growled, "you were the second human I tasted"

"Yeah, right after you nearly drained my partner" Alan said.

"I was starving and she smelled delicious" he kept growling.

"Alright, whatever you say, tell me when you deal with them" the two stood up and shook hands.

* * *

***Mess hall***

"Say, Harry, how about you help us with another prank?" Nahil started to ask.

"You haven't helped use since the time we pranked Professor Alan" Nicte agreed.

"Believe it or not, I don't like chaos as much as you do" Harry scratched his itching chin and made himself a taco, "I prefer peace and quiet every once in a while."

"But, but, you promised to help us" Nahil's eyes started to water.

"You said you'd help if we asked" Nicte followed suit.

"No, I said that if you asked and I was in the mood I would help you" Harry deadpanned, taking a bite of his food.

"He did say that, though he shouldn't have agreed at all" Lety glared at the three of them.

"Yeah, dude said that he promised nothing" Miztli agreed.

"You will help us get the headmaster" Nicte said creepily.

"Even if we have to take over your mind" Nahil continued.

Lucy slapped them on the top of their head, "Stop it, you two, you're creeping me out, and you don't know how to do that"

The twins turned to her, "How do you know that?"

"We're the all-powerful chaos twins of hell"

"Everyone fears us, they are afraid of our capabilities"

"They know not what we will do next"

"We can sneak…"

Harry interrupted, "if I help will you shut up?"

They turned to him again and grinned, "Yep" the two said at the same time.

"Fine" Harry snorted

* * *

***Four days later***

"Is it done?" the headmaster asked the five people assembled in his office.

"Yes, the camp is dealt with," the one in the front one confirmed.

"The criminals are in our kennels waiting to be drained" the one in the back continued, "we could send you the corpses when we're done"

"No thanks," Ricardo took a deep breath, "Alan told me that you were efficient, I didn't expect you to come back this fast"

One of them scoffed, "We're part of the Japanese vampire coven, we're the best huntsmen in the world" the same one growled.

"You cannot blame me for being skeptical," Ricardo said amiably, "I am a man that needs to see to believe"

"Yes, I understand that" the leader said, "But wizards are normally more accepting"

"Of the supernatural only," Ricardo shot back, "things that sound farfetched are not something I believe at only hearsay"

"It's alright, we'll be visiting Alan now, if you don't mind, and we'll be leaving first thing next morning"

"Please do, he'll be happy to see his friends" the vampires left the room and Ricardo relaxed some, "I hate dealing with dark beings"

* * *

***Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry*Scotland*two months later***

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he inspected the pierced diary that the Longbottom heir had given him after he had come up from his fight with, if the boy was to be believed, a basilisk and the shade of Tom Riddle down in the chamber of secrets, having entered just as the Wesley girl had gone down through the entrance in the second floor girl's bathroom.

The boy had somehow pulled off the impossible, literally, by taking out the lost sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat after Fawkes had been summoned by the proclamation that Neville was asking for help, and Fawkes, being the school mascot, unofficially anyway, the founders had bound him to the school, provided help.

Then, and this he had confirmed by a bit of legylimency, he had been poisoned by the Slytherin Beast and shoved the Gryffindor sword in the roof of its mouth while he was being bitten by the giant snake and then healed by Fawkes by him crying in the awful looking wound that the basilisk fang had created, saving him from the brink of death.

The reason he was frowning was because one of his theories regarding Voldemort was right, but one of the artifacts in his office, a map designed to sense dark magic around the world, was still particularly dark around the area of Albany and around several parts of Britain, meaning that he was still out there somewhere, since no Dark Lord had surfaced in those areas since the capture of Grindewald.

Which meant that Voldemort had created more than one soul anchor, more than one wayof staying alive without a body and forestalling dead.

"How far did fall, Tom?" the old man muttered to himself, checking the map and trying to find any vestiges of dark magic. America was out for a hiding place, there was nothing to drive Tom there, even if the Amazonia was nearly completely covered, as were the Malvinas, Asia could be a hiding place, but the ICW had a tight hold there, since China had some of the worst Dark Lords in the world. Africa was aborigine land, they thrived in soul magic and knew how to defend and destroy it, so any anchor there would be destroyed as soon as it was found.

That left Europe, the place his old friend had tried to claim, and now the place that was big enough for one wraith to slip by unnoticed.

"Where are hiding?" it was a question that would hunt him until he dealt with it all.

* * *

***Hunab Kun*same time***

Headmaster Ricardo examined, not for the first time, the rune scheme the dwarves Alan had called made for the renovation of the wards, concentrating more than anything in the part of the matrix that was supposed to keep any weapon not magical in origin away, already thinking in the pros and cons of said ward.

On one hand it would keep the mundane militia, be it the army or the cartels, from entering the campus and also keep all students from bringing a Swiss army knife or something like that, and keep all the creatures that lived around the school safe.

On the other hand, should a dark wizard take the school hostage, as unlikely as it was, considering all the other wards that were in place, they would not get much support from anything but the aurors, and if the wizard had managed to take the school already, a few aurors would be nothing, they would need the army, a sniper or something like that, a sharpshooter that used a magical bow was not the same.

It was a shame that the Kukulkans refused to do more than spotting when they were nesting, but the hatchlings would be mature in a year; what were the odds that a threat presented itself to a boarding school two years in a row?

* * *

_The simplest of the alchemic brews to prepare is possibly the Plum Bob, a brew created in ancient times during battle to make a soldier have no reservations about killing, then used later on in spies to get them to spill all they had learnt during a mission when they were captured._

_One time I used it myself in an attempt to ensnare my wife; I spiked both of our drinks this particular brew, it was not what I expected, however, as before we knew it we were both spilling things out we're pretty sure should have stayed inside and not aired in the middle of a café. It did lead to one of the best nights of my life, but that is besides the pint._

_This brew works by targeting the part of the brain that contains the moral lock and destroying it for a week, this is one of the most detectable brews, however, because it has a very characteristic aftertaste of plums, hence the name, and it can be countered once the person affected discovers that he has been affected, after which the easiest solutions is to lock oneself with enough food to last the week, or have ones friends to provide the food while imprisoned, this is the best options._

_You could also do as I did with my wife, but that is not recommendable unless you are married or engaged._

_Now get yourself a cauldron and follow the instructions bellow, and try not to drink any in front of a girl, or boy if you are female._

**Alchemic brews, beginner's recipes, by Nicholas Flamel in collaboration with Perenelle Flamel**

* * *

**Oh, how I hate myself right now, I am not blocked, I can continue, but I'm finding it hard with the little action and lots of development.**

**Now, to the one that recognizes where I got ^ that from, congrats to you, and you'll probably agree that it's a great book.**

**The reason the group didn't appear as much is because nothing happened to them, it was a totally normal year: Harry didn't find the ritual to call the dead, Nicte and Nahil made their normal pranks, Miztli ate some blood, Lety nagged, Lucy sighed, Itzmin barked and Kaan hissed, a normal year.**


	24. Exchange

**Exchange**

***Quinatana Roo, Mexico*June 28, 1994***

"You must understand Mister Potter that our organization does not work with orphans, note even magical ones," Harry was in a VIPS, a cheap dinner of Mexico that made a perfect place for meetings, "It is not against you, but you cannot pay us and the UK has no scholarships for this country this year"

"I can pay you as soon as I get to Britain, my parents left me left me a vault full of money, I could even pay you double the first fortnight instead," Harry tried to keep his voice calm but he was starting to lose his patience, "we could even make a contract for that right now"

The representative sighed, "Mister Potter, I've been researching you since you called me a year ago, your professors all say you are a promising student, Alicia says that you are really stable despite you condition your health record is amazing, but I also know of your status in Britain, I need to know what's going on everywhere my organization works, you are the Boy-Who-Lived, I can't, in good faith, let you go from being an unknown to a celebrity at your age"

"I've come to terms that I am a celebrity there, but I care not for that, only for what my parents left me, I want to transfer it to Banamex, have it at hand" Harry answered.

"And how will you do that? Goblins do not like their clients closing their vault and they have no grounds in America, it's you against a nation"

"They cannot deny me, it is my money, my property, magically and legally, I want it where I can get to it"

The man sighed again, "I know what you feel like, Harry, believe me, I do, I fought against a bank to get my inheritance when my parents died but they didn't want that because they left no will, you could go, magic will make you the heir, but the goblins won't let you get it out without a fight" Harry said nothing, making the man sigh, "FINE!" he yelled after a while of silence, "I'll meet with you in a week to give you the plane ticket, you're lucky the UK's only school is a boarding school, I couldn't get you a family in short notice"

Harry just smiled gratefully at the man who was shaking her head, "you're more stubborn than the twins that finished the paperwork a month ago"

Those twins couldn't possibly be them, could they?

* * *

***Trans-Atlantic flight*July thirty***

"How the hell did they let you leave the country?" Harry was sitting between Nicte and Nahil, the two grinning as they had their arms circling Harry's shoulder, "You're chaos beings, you should stay in dry land"

The years had been good on all three of them, Harry now stood at 1.7m closed and his hair had stopped sticking up everywhere and only stuck up at his forehead, Nahil had passed the average of the alux height and stood up at 1.6m closed and Nicte had let her hair grow out, falling to the small of her back and standing, also above the average, at 1.55m.

"Well, at first they didn't want us to go" Nicte started.

"I mean, this would be the first time ever a magical student went from Mexico to Britain," Nahil continued.

"But really, after we saw you filling out those forms"

"Really, you spent a lot of time working on them"

"We decided that we wanted in as well"

"And since they wanted better relationship with magical UK"

"They allowed us to go to them even though Lucy would have been better qualified"

"The headmaster wasn't thrilled, but he filled what we needed"

"And so here we are, flying over the see with our best friend"

"About to enter a whole new world"

"Where we are exotic as fuck"

"We could make an army of minions from all over"

"Maybe even find a nice someone to settle down with"

"I would prefer it if you didn't start with that" Harry stopped their dialog, "more then two of you would be too too much, and stop with the twin speak, I don't mind when you are in front front of me but seated like this it will give me whiplash"

"Aw, little Harry doesn't want us to talk to the british" Nicte cooed at Harry

"Don't you worry, we can take care of all the british that try to mess with us" Nahil boasted.

"It isn't you that I'm worried about," Harry rubbed his eyelids, "I am worried about what you could do,and I don't like the idea of you dating a British ass"

"Awww, don't worry Harry, you can always ask me on a date" Nicte leaned and hugged his arm, a really good sensation if Harry was terribly honest with himself

"You would even have my blessing" Harry did admit it wouldn't be that bad to date Nicte, she WAS good looking after all.

"Maybe if you behave for the rest of the flight" Nicte smiled, but she pouted at his next words, "Only if both of you behave"

That would keep them from giving him headaches for a while, though not from giving the stewards headaches or from upseting them so much they would break down, it wouldn't be the first time they had done that to someone, many still cried when the word cockroach was mentioned around them, or their names, they were the official Chaos Twins Of Hell, a tittle given to them by professor Alan the year before.

True enough, halfway through the flight the two stated to banter over what in the menu the three of them would eat, ignoring the fact that Harry ordered over Nicte's shoulder, ten minutes in, after almost everyone in the plane had ordered, and the stewardess had snapped at them to order. Why couldn't it be Lucy or Miztli that saw him with the exchange forms? They would have been less a bother in the plane, even good company, but Lucy would have preferred France for a host country and Miztli would have chosen Germany, so maybe company in only one of the two flights.

It could be worse though, at least he didn't have to put up with Jaime for a full year, which was always a plus.

"Say, Harry, what do you remember of Britain?" Nicte asked curiously

"Not much," Harry looked over Nahil's shoulder to the window, where land could already be seen, "When I lived there I didn't leave Surrey, nor my neighborhood"

"Something you don't want to talk about?" Nahil hazarded a guess.

"Not in depth, but there is a reason I left, my home life mostly" Harry got a far-off look, "My foster family wasn't the best sort, you already know my parents were murdered"

"Yeah, made you famous with the asses"

"Then they left you in a doorstep"

"And the shit happened."

"You moved to Mexico."

"Sounds like a modified Fresh Prince plot line"

"Yeah, but you didn't turn into the fresh prince of anywhere"

"You're boring"

"No he's not; he's helped us a lot"

"And refused to take the blame when we were caught"

"For a reason" he smiled, "I'm your best friend, not just a friend"

"He has a good point."

"A very good point"

"Yes, only a friend takes the fall"

"A best friend is there when you're caught"

"Laughing at you"

"Saying they'll help you out eventually"

"And I did, didn't I, got you out of a ton of trouble"

"Yes" Nahil deadpanned.

"You left us half a ton"

"I put the blame on Jaime" That had been a great day.

"Yes, and he got your punishment"

"That still left half on us"

"Half that you kind of deserve, you did traumatize many people with rats or roaches or flies" the food came to their line, "that I still don't know where the hell you get them from"

"We'll tell you when you become a full time helper"

"Until then you'll have to wonder how "

"Which means I won't ever know" Harry took a bite of the bagel that came with the food, "I can deal with that, for now, I'll get the answer eventually" they ate in silence, a difference from a baby a few lines back, "do you have any way to keep contact with the others?"

"No, not at all" Nahil answered.

"We knew you did" Nicte continued.

"So you count on me to create an instant messenger to talk to the others, never mind that my runes are not that good" Harry leaned on his seat and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you are Professor Catalina's favorite,"

"And you're further along then anybody in class"

"She told you you could go a year up"

"I bet you'll crack it sometime first month"

"Nah, it'll take him until November"

"Shake on it" Harry prompted, "Fifty pesos, I'll keep them durong the wager, and otherwise, deal?" He held out his hands.

"Deal," the twins shook his hamds and then each other's, making a flash and a band impression to appear on their dominant wrists.

* * *

***London airport*July 31***

The trio sighed in relief when the plane finally landed after the torturous 16 hours of flight, wobbling as they finally got the chance to stretch their stiff legs, but in an overall good mood, as with the exception of two turbulences, the flight was nothing noteworthy, though many wouldn't consider it so as twice a steward had snapped at the twins

"Oh, my legs" Nicte whined.

"They'll fall off" Nahil agreed.

"You would make great actors" Harry did a sit up to get the stiffness out, "You could do as I do, but you were never the smartest, were you?" The twins growled and walked towards customs, Harry following a second later, a smile on his face, "I didn't say you weren't clever, just not smart" he passed his arms over their shoulders.

"We could always prank you until you apologize" Nahil growled

"It's not like we couldn't do it, we have gotten you before" Nicte agreed.

"When I was sleeping, once before, never again after that" Harry nodded, "give me your papers, we'll pass as a group" they handed him their visa and passport as they came into the custom desk, a short wait, it could have taken them a lot longer.

"State your purpose in the country" the man at customs, a man with a big nose and a pencil mustache, asked.

"We are students coming for an exchange program, Mexican YU" Harry answered.

The man looked up from his computer, "You've arrived late, the rest of the exchange from there arrived a week ago"

"We were invited at the last minute, but here we are" the man looked at them.

"Indeed you are, do not cause trouble," prints were taken, visas accepted and passports checked, "You may go through, your escort should be waiting for you, and young man, I can see you are the most responsible of the three and will most likely speak for all of you, so I'll give you this advice, your English is good, but your accent tells you as a foreigner, so practice on it"

"I will sir," Harry nodded and started to walk away.

"And welcome back to your birth land, son, your eyes say you're Scottish, your face says welsh though, so you won't have much trouble getting by to getting proper English again"

Harry said nothing and caught up to the twins who were already halfway through the passage to luggage pick up, "what was that about?" Nicte asked, her eyes a curious brown.

"Apparently my eyes are more unique than I thought, so is my face" Harry answered.

"Well, you are handsome and your eyes are awesome" Nicte said, making Harry smiled.

"Your eyes are better, though I would not mind being able to change my hair" He re shouldered his backpack and grabbed his travel trunk, a magical one he had bought at the magical tianguis, most likely Nicte and Nahil had a similar one, "let's get out of here though, I want to see who they sent to pick us up"

* * *

**After one of you reviwers pointed out that the story started to feel stuck, something I felt as well, I decided to skip third year and go directly to where everything starts, using something I myself will do next year if everything goes well, and the organization mentione in this chapter is a real one, not mentione to prevent CR infringment and to make you search for it.**

**Now, to those of you that follow Tales Of Uzumaki, the fights with the Sound Four will take longer than expecte to write, I already have 2, but won't post until all are done.**


	25. Britain

**Britain, huh?**

***Heathrow airport*London, United Kingdom*July 31***

Getting out from luggage claim was a challenge in itself, the crowd was thick and spaces between people scarce, even with the somewhat intimidating presence Harry projected, but he was still a fourteen year old boy, nahil could be more intimidating than him, even if he was shorter, it was in the face, when Nahil put on his blood red eyes there was nothing scarier, or nothing Harry had seen.

_They_ didn't count; they were ridiculous, a purple whale, an albino horse and a red beach ball.

Still, while his height was above the average for his age, Harry was still below the average of the UK, and so had a hard time seeing over the people, yet somehow managed to see a sign that read 'Mexican Exchange' and so he directed them towards the sidelines where a pretty, tanned and blond woman was waiting for them.

"_Are you ones from Mexicó?_" the woman asked in really broken Spanish, showing that while she had bothered to try, she was not a speaker.

"Yes, but please refrain from insulting our language" It was Nicte that answered.

"We are a proud country, do not test us" Nahil stepped forward.

"Please forgive them," Harry whacked both on their heads, "But please, refrain from talking to us in Spanish until you are sure of what you say, our English should be good enough for passing all the communication barriers" shouldering his backpack and moving his trunk from right to left hand, he held out his now-free right hand, "Am I right to assume you'll be our guide?"

The woman shook his hand with a sheepish look on her face, "Yes, sorry, it's just that I wanted to make a good impression," she tucked a bang behind her ear, "No one wanted to receive you, you'll find that British wizards are stuck in the middle ages, the most modern thing they have is Guttenberg's Press," she muttered, "anyway, my name is Penelope Clearwater, I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley, so you can get all you need for the coming year, now, as I understand you are fifth years?"

"No, that was five years ago, we are in our fourth year of magical education though, if that is what you mean," Harry answered.

"Fourth years, but you're supposed to be fifteen" Penelope said astonished.

"They are, I skipped a year, but magical education in Mexico starts at twelve, that would be your, you start school at five, right?" Penelope nodded, "your eight grade of school, when we enter the last level of basic education, it's to make sure the secret doesn't slip out, don't want the mundane getting wind of us, though the chupacabras need more discretion"

"Chupacabras?" Penelope asked.

"Oh yes, fearsome beasts they are" Nicte started epically.

"They stalk the corridors of our school" Nahil continued.

"Kidnapping beloved pets"

"Draining them of half their blood"

"Leaving them at the tender mercy of their owners"

"They kill innocent cattle"

"Cattle that would have been killed anyway"

"To feed their never-ending rumbles for animal blood"

"We're friends with one!" the two finished cheerfully.

Penelope giggled while Harry face palmed, "you'll have to forgive them, they are creatures of chaos, literally"

Penelope shook her head, smiling, "It's alright, they remind me of my ex's brothers, the two were always getting in trouble"

The twins shoved Harry out of the way, "Could it be, my brother?"

"I think it is, my sister"

"We have found a kindred soul"

"You must take us to them"

"Stop it, both of you" Harry whacked them again, "We'll follow you to wherever we need to go, and if you know a good three stars where we can stay"

"Actually, you'll be staying in my flat until September first," Penelope started to lead them away from the arrival gate to the parking lot, "I have a roommate, but she can move into my room along with you" she pointed at Nicte, "while you two stay on the other room"

Harry took his next step slightly to his right, getting some distance between him and Nahil, while at the same time getting within muttering distance with Penelope, "I would sleep with an eye open" he muttered.

"Why is that?" she turned to face him slightly.

"They've traumatized half the school, you tell me" he put his hands on his pockets, fumbling about before taking out a yellow gum roll, "Gotta love magic, I doubt you have this around here," the thing in question was a gum fruit roll of mango, not the only similar thing on his person.

"No, I don't believe we do, what is that anyway?"

"It's gum in the shape of a roll with the flavor of a fruit, mango for most of what I have on my things" he took a bit out of it and put it on one of his waist pockets, "I don't think you have enough supply at your school to give me a daily mango, so I brought my own," It had put a huge dent in his savings, so he would need more time to get a good computer, but to keep eating his favorite fruit daily then it would be worth it, plus, he had variety.

"Actually, Hogwarts provides all the food a student could need, and if a request is taken to the house elves in the kitchen they will try to give you what you want, as long as they can acquire it" Penelope lectured, "So I do believe they could provide fresh mango"

"Nothing like what I have on my pack though," oh yes, what a wide range he had.

"What do you have in there anyway?" Nicte tried to open the zipper, but found herself unable to do it.

"You broke laws by bringing food through the plane, the last you could do it tell us" Nahil joined his sister in trying to open the zipper.

"Only mundane laws, as far as I'm aware, as long as I don't bring a magical plant it doesn't matter, it's not like the mangos could grow a thousand feet and become carnivore," He scoffed, "I laugh at whoever got the idea," there was a movie, black and white, about killer tomatoes, it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"That would be terrifying" Nicte said, snickering.

"Oh yes, tomatoes were scary enough" Nahil broke out laughing.

"The solution would be setting Harry on them" Nicte nudged the green-eyed teen

Nahil nodded, "He could get rid of them in less than a day"

Harry snorted, "_Give me a knife and an hour_"

"_Right, some_ _chile with that_"

"_If you could, I have some on my pack_" They arrived to Penelope's car, a really ugly hatchback, Vauxhall, the badge read.

"_OH, give some, I want CHILE_" The particular variety of chile Harry had on his pack was used on any kind of fruit, mixed with some sugar to give the fruit more flavor, he would give the twins none.

"_No, last time I gave any of you sugar you tried to make the monster from Ghostbusters_" Luckily transfiguration mixed with charms were not their forte.

"Do you think your trunks will fit?" Penelope opened the booth.

They wouldn't, but they had prepared for that, having expected not being welcomed by someone with a van, so before they departed they had made their guardians put a shrinking charm on their trunks, so a tap of their, in Nicte and Harry's case shrunken, foci, their trunks became small enough for all of them to fit comfortably on the booth of the Vauxhall.

"Call shotgun" Harry opened the door and smirked at his friends.

"What's the plan?" Nicte leaned between the front seats.

"Where are you taking us?" Nahil was between Penelope's seat and the window.

"I'll take you to Diagon Alley first, to get your school supplies, and then I'm taking you to my flat" Penelope answered.

The ride was not smooth, the traffic was hellish, Penelope was a violent driver, Nicte and Nahil insisted in making up songs to pass the time and some memories passed through, memories from before _them_, of happy times.

Three years and no answer, he still had no idea of how to talk with the death without disrupting their peace, no way of calling them, that was just another reason he was in the UK, so far Mayan runes had revealed nothing, different dictionaries could help.

Two hours after leaving the airport, and after an extra ten minutes trying to find a parking lot, the lot of them entered a dark pub with a sign over the door that read The Leaky Cauldron, crossing it to come out to the back, where after tapping some bricks in an order none of them bothered to remember, the wall turned into an archway that led to a bustling alley of people wearing antique robes and pointy hats, with a giant marble building at the far end of the alley.

Penelope led them through the crowd to the marble building, which she explained along the way was the wizarding bank.

Going to a teller, already taking out his student ID from his wallet, Harry took no time in asking for whoever was in charge of his family vault, handing the card when asked.

Much to his disgust the goblin teller took a lick out of the card, nodding and handing it back without cleaning it, "Follow him to the office, welcome back, Potter" he pointed at a goblin.

A long walk with Nicte and Nahil following him, with nothing but a glance at the latter two, and Harry was sitting before a goblin that looked important, "I'll be blunt, I want all my properties transferred to BanaMex in Mexico and furniture, books and heirlooms out of whatever vault they are in and moved to storage near where I live"

The goblin did not react other than looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow and a glance at a notebook, "You do realize that that could collapse the economy?" The goblin didn't sound terribly upset, "It can be done, we've made many transfers over the years, but from minor accounts, the Potter account is one of the oldest, wealthiest accounts we have, only surpassed by the Black and the Bones, and only the Lord can authorize it" This last thing was said with a meaningful glance.

"Yeah right, because I can totally claim that right now," he scoffed, "Hey, I'm Harry Potter, last living Potter and I want to claim the title of Lord, ha" the sarcasm was so thick it could be cut, but from the desk of the goblin came flying a metal ring, straight at Harry, who covered his face behind his arms, but the ring settled on his right hand.

"Good to see you, Lord Potter, if you want to start collapsing the magical economy we will start converting the money to Mexican currency and transferring to the bank of your choice" The goblin started to pass forms to Harry.

"Would it be possible to transfer the money over time, I don't want a crisis to happen back home" The goblin nodded, apparently thinking it was a good idea, "what is the exchange rate from your currency to mine?"

The goblin turned to his desk, turning pages from his book and doing math at an astonishing speed, "One galleon traduces to ninety seven Mexican Pesos, plus the safety will leave you three pesos to us for every galleon we transfer," There was the greedy nature, Harry was wondering why they had been so helpful, "you would lose thirty every ten galleons, so you tell us the daily amount you wish to transfer"

Harry thought on it for a long while, doing all the math he could, which wasn't much, considering the only thing he knew about economics was that just as too little income, too much income was bad, "Fifty galleons a day should be enough, how long would that take?"

"At least fourteen years, two and a half million galleons for transfer, furniture and other possessions will have to be moved at a price, a galleon per pound moved," once again the goblin moved to do the math, "Five thousand galleons for us, if you give us the address of the place where you are currently living in we will be able to get all your material possessions moved to the storage in a month."

"Start doing that by March next year, and the money I want transferred to this bank account" Harry handed the goblin his Children Saving Account debit card, the only thing he could use until he got his IFE.

"Very well, we will send weekly statements of how the transfers are going," taking that as a dismissal Harry and the twins left the area, and Harry was really satisfied, he didn't think they would have been that cooperative, the goblins, then again, he felt as if he had been scammed.

A hundred pesos per pound moved, well, some moving services were worse, and he was a friggin millionaire, hopefully it wouldn't get to his head.

Everything from there was smooth; Harry and Nahil had a really good laugh at some books in the non-fiction section of the book store, Nicte found an article in a tabloid disguised as newspaper about a home-owned prank shop, showing her brother as soon as she did, Harry bought some obscure potion ingredients, he also discovered the joys of flying, and when the time came to, something necessary, Penelope said, buy wands for school, even though they all assured her that they could handle themselves quite fine with their own foci, the old man that owned the shop was kind enough to deactivate the trace, whatever the hell that was, because the Ministry had no business with foreigners.

* * *

_Perhaps the most useful branch of alchemy, if one knows how to do it in seconds, is transmutation_, _but it is also more difficult than simple brewing, as it involves understanding of many things at a single moment._

_The first thing on has to keep on mind when transmuting things is the universal law of energy and matter, also known to alchemists as the law of equivalent exchange: you cannot create nor destroy anything, only transform. The perfect example of this is any animal: food enters the body, it transforms into either energy or waste, sometimes one more than other, but it always happens, unless you have a parasite, as my love just pointed out. One cannot create a table that weights fifty kilograms with just ten._

_The second thing is understanding; you need to know, even if it is just a subconscious knowledge, what you want your creation to end up as, otherwise you are simply changing the shape, everything else will remain the same, from texture to density._

_The third, probably the most important is limitations; every circle you make will have different attributes and change different things on different periodic elements, but the circles will never change the atomic make up of anything, and attempting to do so will result in either failure or Taboo._

_Which brings me to the last thing to keep in mind: morality. Alchemic circles are probably the most dangerous yet rewarding form of runes, but they also carry a great danger, should you breach what nature considers normal, even for magicals, this includes, but is not limited to: human transmutation, the attempt at circle less transmuting, soul sealing, and, as regretful as I am that I ever did it, the creation of a philosopher's stone._

_Of the four I mentioned, only one can be achieved, but again, it is very risky to try, as it involves either breaking a Taboo, staring at death in the eyes and coming back or understanding the Universe, none of them are riskless, so do as most of my colleagues did and have circles ready for what you are trying, preferably done days before doing it._

**_Transmutation for begginners, by Nicholas Flamel with help from Perenelle Flamel_**


	26. An alchemist

**An alchemist?**

***Flat in the middle of London*August 20, 1994***

Harry was, through the habit of sleeping six hours thanks to his beginners occlumency, the first to wake up, and after going into the compartment of his trunk where Itzmun, who was now as tall as his waist, and Kaan, twice as long as Harry was, to give them breakfast, took a shower, grabbed his book on transmutation circles, left his room shared with Nahil, and went to kitchenette after grabbing a mango treat from his backpack.

When Penelope, who worked in two part time jobs, one at the misnistry, the other in the mundane world, came from her room, Harry had finished his treat and was scribbling down and reading at the same time while muttering to himself, "It all comes down to arithmancy, I need control, so that's tree, circles or triangles? Both? I need something combusting, oxygen, then it's a square, phosphorus? Carbon, yes, so it's an eight-tipped star, but I don't want it to fail, dman it Flamel, why didn't you put Hellenistic circles in here, you need to appeal to everyone," she stared at the book on his hands, "yes, can I help you?" he looked up from his notes.

"is that, is that a book about alchemy?" she practically flew from the door way, "where did you get it? Can I get one? Would you teach me? Oh, it would be great if I could make gold, I could move to an actual house"

"Someone gave it to me, I don't think so, that's impossible unless you make a Philosopher's stone," he looked back at the notes, "what after the star, a rune for fire at the very center, no, heat, it has to be heat, otherwise I'll burn myself," he looked at Penelope again, "would you mid drawing the Celtic rune for heat, I'm afraid I don't know that one" she motioned to the stove, "Oh, that's clever, reduce the hazard by using a reproduction of an electronic stove."

He picked the notebook and book and walked to the stove, "right, so it's like my scar but more rounded, okay, good" he walked to his room coming back a few minutes later, "thanks for that, would you mind taking us to Diagon again today, I would like to pick up some treats for my familiars"

Penelope nodded, "yes, I can drop you off in the way to work, we'll just have to agree n a time to meet"

* * *

***Diagon Alley*Three hours later***

"_Can we fuck some shit up?_" the three Mexican students were sitting at a table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and the twins were bored.

"_Let us loose in the pet shop, you know you want to"_ They were also the only ones without robes, but those things were uncomfortable and unpractical.

"_I admit that it would be fun to see what mayhem you could create, but I want to get the treats for Itzmin first, and mayhem will not be good if I want that_" That and it could be followed to them if they weren't careful.

"_Tell you what_" Nicte offered.

"_You go into the store_" Nahil continued.

"_Grab what you want"_

"_Then when you go out"_

"_We strike hard and fast"_

"_Using the sling and knife"_

"_How about you finish your ice cream and then we go out to the mundane world"_ they were also getting weird looks because they were speaking in Spanish, but screw it.

"_Oh, you still owe me that date; I totally behaved on the plane_"

"_Yes, and you'll get it when we get to the school, they have a village where we can go, but I know nowhere in London where we could go, and I'm not leaving you" _he pointed and Nahil, who did his best to look innocent, even with his slingshot pointed at a man that reeked arrogance even from the corner of his eye, "_You'll get it then, sooner if I can convince Lara to babysit him_" Lara was Penelope's roommate, and she was damn intimidated by the twins

"_Ok, go buy your treats, we'll stay here"_

"_And we won't make much chaos_"

He distrustfully nodded, but stood up and went towards the pet shop, deciding, for some strange reason, to enter the Owl emporium first.

The first thing that greeted him was the sight and smell of bird crap along with the sound birds, followed shortly after by the sound of birds flying around the shop, but that was not the wors habitat Harry had been in, he had visited the pens at his school back in Mexico, those smelt like shit from so many different animals.

Stepping unto the very center of the store, Harry looked up to see owls of all kinds either sitting or flying, and some shagging, but that was not the thing that caught Harry's attention, but a white owl that swopped down to his shoulder, settling there and looking at him in the eye, "I'm not taking you" Hoot, "_Yes, I figured that, but you would be my third" _Screech, _"A Kukulkan and a grey wolf_," Screech, "_I can't be sure about Kaan, that's the feathered snake, but Itzmin will leave you alone, he prefers small animal, you aren't small_" really loud screech, "_I didn't call you fat, just big, you're a snowy owl, of course you have to be big_" Hoot, "_Well I didn't realize it applied to all self-aware females_"

Ten minutes later Harry had new owl.

* * *

***September first*Penelope's flat***

"_WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CAR_" Harry shouted at the twins with a vein on his forehead, "_IT'S ALREADY HALF PAST TEN_" Penelope had spent most of the hour rushing Nicte and Nahil, who apparently decided that because it was a train they would be taking it would crash in the middle of nowhere, ignoring that it hadn't happened since the Express was introduced to magical Britain.

"You don't have anything to worry, the only accident there ever was was before they put up all the rails, never again" Penelope was amused, really, even if they missed the train she and Lara could get them to Hogsmade.

Ten minutes later they were leaving the car park and on their way to King's Cross Station, boarding the majestic Hogwarts Express with three minutes to spare, finding the only empty car at the exact middle of the train.

Hedwig, the only name the snowy owl seemed to like of all Harry knew, Spanish, Mayan, English or otherwise, flew from his shoulder to one of the rack overhead and Harry did not doubt before letting Itzmin and Kaan leave his trunk, though in true ironic fashion it was Kaan that leaned out the window while Itzmin basked under the overhead lights while Nicte harassed Harry, Nahil made plans for the year and Harry tried to crack Elemental Transmutation for fire, as it was one of reasons he had gotten as far as he did into the circles.

That was the image that Ravenclaw fourth year Hermione Granger came into, taking in the animals first, then one of the boys and then the girl harassing a boy, "What is going on in here?!" she shouted, making Kaan come into the car, Itzmin to open an eye, Nahil to look up from his notes that mysteriously disappeared and Nicte and Harry to stop.

"Well, I don't know about them, but I was trying to make fire happen" a bark, a hiss and a hoot, which made him nod and point at them respectively, "He was resting, he was enjoying the breeze and she was, really, what are we five? She was taking care of us"

"And I wanted him to make me a flame making collar" Nicte said

"And I was doing something you have no business in" Nahil deadpanned.

"Why are there three animals in here? Only the owl should be, and who are you people?"

"_Remind you of Lety?_" Nahil asked her sister.

"_Only some, she sounds bossier than Lety ever was, Lety learned to let you get away sometimes_" Harry went back to his circle, "_Lety no jode tanto"_ he spoke without turning, "They are my familiars, all three of them, the letter says that first years ONLY, nothing about upper years, it's not like we would know all the rules, not when we're only here for a year," A bark, "Already? I fed you just before leaving," growl, "I miss when you were just a puppy, you didn't give as much trouble" nonetheless he opened his backpack, going into it until most his arm was in there, taking out a chicken breast and a flask, throwing the breast at the wolf and chugging most of the liquid in the flask, "Now would you mind leaving, the thing I'm working on is for people with clearance only, and you are not cleared for anything" Nahil nodded, "Especially his stuff, he is very protective of that stuff"

"_Do you think we could prank her?"_ Nicte asked her brother

"_We most definitely could, will we?"_ Nahil answered.

"_Eventually, we'll go for arrogant people first"_

"_Good idea, put fear of us into them"_

"_You two will not prank anyone until we have settled, wait at least two days_" That would be more than any time before, the most they had waited for their first prank of the year was a day, "Now miss, whatever the hell you're called, would you mind to stop stuttering, Itzmin tells me it doesn't let him sleep"

The girl left the car through the front passage, probably going towards whatever authority was in the train to verify if what Harry said about animals was true, but he had the charter somewhere in his bag, he had bought it at ten galleons, and he would win whatever discussion arose.

* * *

_Much like runes, transmutation circles work by altering the properties that already exist in one thing, but unlike runes, they do not use ambient eterano, but human prana, which makes them active magic instead of passive._

_Transmutation has four elements in every circle: the circumference, the marker, the symbols and the energy, each one needed for it to be effective._

_The most important is the marker or the material used for making the circle, use a wrong marker and it will either blow out or use too much energy, leaving the user useless. The five things I've discovered work the best as marker are as follow, in order of effectiveness: Magical Ink with Dragon Blood, human blood, squid ink, floo powder and chalk. Any other material will waste energy, and if one were try and use a mineral that is not noble to trace a circle with markers not mentioned above then the most likely thing is that it will kill you, I lost many a stubborn student for not listening to that._

_Next in importance is the circumference, it represents the limitlessness of energy and the perfection on its transformation from potential to whatever your circle is making it, if you do not make a perfect circle, even the tiniest of cracks, the tiniest of corners, it will make energy waste from the circle and instead form plasma around it, making it dangerous not only to the user but to those around him, and the transmutation becomes harder still._

_The last two are equally important, but I will start with the symbols, these will show not only what you have, but what you want to have, arithmancy affects a lot here, as the symbols show need to show change from one thing to another, basically, transfiguration in the form of runes. But you have to make the symbols so they don't fix the starter product into the same finishing product always, but allowing you to make it yourself without anything limiting you._

_And finally, the energy, this has to be pure prana, eterano won't power it, mana pools will blow it up, a Ley Line will short it, a stray spell will damage the circle, it HAS to be human prana, because, I've tried it, only people with the exact elemental composition that make a healthy human, not a werewolf, not a vampire, not even a half human can do alchemy, I don't understand why this is, and I'm the oldest human in existence, I truly don't understand why, I think it could be something to do with DNA but homunculi can also do alchemy so I could be totally wrong, and since even non-magical people can do alchemy, I truly have to wonder._

_Alchemic transmutation, written by Nicholas Flamel with colaboration of Perenelle Flamel_

* * *

**Dear readers, vacations have ended for me, I don't know about you, but I no longer have the free time I used to, so I am making my updates bi-monthly instead of weekly, updating the 1st and 15 of each month to avoid being swamped by work, since I will now have a lot becase of high school  
**


	27. The Potter Boy

**The Potter boy.**

***Hogwarts express*September 1****st**** 1994*7PM***

"Show me where the hell it says that I can't have more than one familiar with me," Harry said, not looking up from the circle he was working on and holding the Hogwarts rule book, "As soon as you do that then I will put them in my trunk again, but until then, please back off, this thing can blow up and you're not wearing my protector rune"

The prefect, or head-boy, none of the Mexicans cared enough to confirm which, took the book from Harry's hands, the latter using them both to start drawing, Hermione, during the time it took the guy to read the book, was unnerved and starting to freak out as the twins whispered to themselves in a Spanish low and fast enough for her, who had gone in trips to both Spain and France with her parents, to be confused and glancing at her with changing, narrowed eyes.

It took until the first announcement of the train approaching Hogwarts, but the guy snapped the book shut with a thud, took a deep breath, sighed, handed the book back to Harry and took a piece of paper from somewhere in his robes, "Give this to professor McGonagall when you arrive, and take them to Hagrid once a week, as long as you do that then they can go with you to wherever," the guy handed him the paper after scribbling some words on it and looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" the green-eyed boy lit the tag, making a fire start over it, taking the eyebrows and some hair from the prefect, "What did I do wrong this time" He did not notice that some of the wood caught fire, but the smell of charred wood did not appear, instead the flames turned blueish-purple.

"_Oooh" _Nicte appeared over Harry's shoulder, _"Can we get that for one of our pranks?"_

"_Imagine the fright they'll feel_" Nahil grinned and both the prefect and the other girl even more frightened, _"When they're covered in flames_"

"_Yet they do not burn at all, oh, I shiver at just thinking about it"_

"_All we could enjoy with the jumps and screams"_

Harry whacked them over the head, not for the first nor the last time of the day "_Stop it, you can use it, but only in open areas, or places with torches to absorb it_" he pocketed the note, "anything else you need?"

The prefect just collapsed to his knees, feeling where his brows used to be, "_And don't use it on inorganic matter, I think the same would happen to clothes._"

* * *

***Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry*One hour later***

Everyone observed the three exchange students, not deciding on which of the three they should settle their eyes on; the guy holding the helmet of one of the suits of armour and peering down the neckpiece, the guy with wicked orange eyes and a grin that resembled that of the Wesley twins, or the girl that caught the attention of many of the guys, and caused envy to the girls. How could someone so small be bigger than them?

The first years, awed by Great Hall, were in the process of the Sorting, believing that receiving exchange students was a common occurrence in Hogwarts, at least the mundane-born did, the pure-bred were looking in curiosity, with some showing disdain for the open clothing the males were wearing, one could see that they wore only a shirt, tight to their chests, and loose shorts. The women of the castle enjoyed the view.

Half an hour from the time the sorting of the first years started, the only three people still standing were the three Mexican Mages, "As none of you three were paying attention" McGonagall called loudly, making the three Mexicans turn to her, "The sorting will put you in a house, where you will spend the rest of your year at Hogwarts, when your names are called out sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat" She looked at the parchment on her hand, "Potter, Harry" she said in shock, her eyes wide open in surprise, sharing an expression with most of the school.

Harry noticed not, for he was checking the soul binding circle that resided in the interior of the neck piece, but after a minute he was already sitting on the stool, the Sorting Hat over his head, _"What an interesting man you are, Mister Potter, smart enough to figure apparition out in a year, hardworking enough to master it and basic wandless magic, you are an alchemist, the first to step on this halls since the early eighteen hundreds, you are also well versed in battle magic, languages come easy to you, and you are not afraid to step in front of your friends if it is to save them, and your plan to get control of your money without collapsing your home's economy._

"_But you are afraid of what you will find when you have to fight your inner darkness, you cannot stop being paranoid thanks to how you were raised, but you have people you trust, don't you, all your friends you know you can count on, and the woman that runs the orphanage you live in is like your mother, isn't she, maybe I should place you in Gryffindor so you can learn to face your problems" _Harry said nothing, making the Hat hum, _"If you were Gryffindor material you would have answered during that pause, so I will just send you to _RAVENCLAW"

The hall looked stunned, not believing that THE Harry Potter could go to any place but Gryffindor, even though he had not been seen in the country over the course of thirteen years, but the Ravenclaws, the table under the blue and bronze banners with eagles snapped out of their trance and clapped loudly, the other tables following later but hesitantly.

"Zavala, Nail" McGonagall called out.

"It's Nahil, there is an H there, and it has to be pronounced" nevertheless the boy took the seat that his friend had just vacated and put the hat on.

"God Damn It" the hat said, "how can someone be that messed up?" Nahil grinned impishly, "I swear, not even the Wesley twins were this bad, to Ravenclaw you go, the Potter boy must keep you on a leash"

Said boy let out a huge guffaw of laughter, "_See, I'm not the only one that thinks so_"

"_Puta madre_, _I'm going to be watched"_

"Zavala, Nicte" the girl stepped to the Hat.

"Twins, really, Ravenclaw too, at least he has a better grip on you" Apparently the hat did not want to leave the aluxes unchecked, nor with those Wesley twins, Harry was glad about that about that, he did not think that any place would survive two pairs of pranking twins.

Thinking about it, he should get them on a leash, or a bond that kept them from getting in trouble.

Nah, he could control them with a few good whacks.

Speaking of.

"_Stop scaring the British_" Harry whacked them again, "_We're guests, and you promised to wait two days"_

The twins pouted.

* * *

***Headmaster's office*10PM***

"It has been a long time since this halls have had a foreign student," Headmaster Dumbledore was an old man, easily in the hundreds, way past his prime, the man deserved respect, which was why Harry walked up to the many artefacts in his office, noticing that more than one had alchemic circles.

"So you did study under Flamel," the circles had the tell-tale of the old alchemist, they were simple and practical, yet so much beyond what Harry could do with a week, "Could you help me with elemental transmutation? I can't get temperature right, the plasma is fine."

The aged headmaster looked from the innocent looking twins, he knew they were anything but, to the tag that Harry had put on his desk.

While Dumbledore looked at the Hellenic elemental circle, three Mexican mages took their time trying to get a read on the old man; in one word he was a stereotype, a modern version of what Disney made Merlin out to be, the three of them could compare the two wizards.

Of course, none of them were any better, Harry and Nahil were the image of Mayan warriors, with clothing that was made so they could move about without no trouble while in the middle of a battle, their shirts were covered in protection runes that blunted some of the hits with the close range foci, made by Harry with help from Professor Gutierrez, and Nicte had taken the idea that she was a Mayan princess, with elaborate paintings on her forehead, applied in different colours and different shapes every morning, her clothes looked ceremonial, her cloak always hung on one side.

She was cute in Harry's eyes. He would not tell her that, not until after their first date.

That reminded him, "When is the first visit to the village outside the grounds?" he asked.

McGonagall answered when it was obvious that the Headmaster was too immersed in the circle, "The first one will be the third week of term"

They stayed mostly in silence, Harry wandering around the room and looking at the many trinkets and books that were stacked in the room.

Eventually the headmaster looked up and handed Harry both the tag he had done before and the one he had started, the parts that the old man had done were more than enough to make Harry come up with so many different ways to complete it, "Now, I called you three here because I want to know some more about you, what can you three tell me about yourselves?"

"Harry Potter, you already know that, don't you?" Harry still wandered the office, "fourth grade alchemist, I'll take the exam for the fifth grade as soon as I can make all four Hellenic, or Platonic, whatever you want to call them, elemental circles, I'm part of the frontline class at Hunab Kun, use a macahuitl, three familiar so far, love runes, good at learning languages, and runes"

"We are Nicte and Nahil, Alux twins of HELL" that was all the presentation they needed, any more would make anyone weary of them.

"Aluxes are humanoids that align with either chaos or order, do not let that lead your opinion, there have been Dark Lords in Mexico that were Order Aluxes, just as some of the best Mayan emperors were Chaos Aluxes, they are the perfect example of good natured Chaos Aluxes" Harry picked a book on alchemic circles, written by a man called Dee, and another written by The Kid, all it said, but that was on aura manipulation, "Would you mind if I borrowed these books?" The headmaster looked curiously at Harry, who was used to very informal conversations with professor Rivera, did not notice the scandalized look in McGonagall's face, "Oh, and could you sign this, Itzmin and Kaan would like to come out of my trunk" he handed the note to the headmaster, who read it and rose his eyebrows in surprise.

"A Kukulkan and a grey wolf, well, those are odd familiars, but then again, I have not much knowledge of the common pets in Mexico."

"Harry's weird like that" Nicte started.

"And teachers love him" Nahil continued.

"I love him too," Nicte said, making Harry blush a bit.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy" Nahil nodded.

"_Contrary to you"_ he muttered to himself, making sure that the twins did not hear him.

"But he's scary when he's angry" the two nodded together, remembering the only time Harry had ever gotten mad, Jaime had insulted Harry's mother. It had been the last time they had crossed paths, and what cemented Harry's reputation as someone to keep calm at all costs"

Everyone had been scared of him for weeks. It had taken many people to stop Harry from using the blunt stinging hex anymore, when Jaime was no longer able to move his legs.

"I see," _'His life was better than what I expected, he should have been lonely until he was eleven, he is no longer malleable, Longbottom turns into the martyr, he will have to be the backup_' "Very well, feel free to keep the books, Mister Potter, I believe you have more use for them than I do"

So long as he did not step a foot into the University, then there was still a chance of regaining his original pawn.


End file.
